UNICOS
by SweetBell98
Summary: Lorena llega Alaska desde Colombia, pero extraña su país. Conoce a los Cullen y se hace su amiga después de un inesperado suceso, en especial de Edward ¿Que pasara si se enamora de Seth? ¿ Podrán estar juntos sin importar lo que pase?
1. Primeras impresiones

Capítulo 1

Era el primer día de clases y hace poco me había mudado a Alaska así que estaba algo nerviosa por el primer día de clases. Llegue en mi motocicleta era una Harley Davidson Superbike 1198 SP roja. La cosa que mas amaba en el mundo un regalo de ya mi fallecido abuelo el cual era muy adinerado e allí la razón por la cual una chica como yo hija de una psicóloga y un soldado de la armada tenia algo así.

No me gustaba llamar la atención. En verdad odiaba ese hecho por que me ponía nerviosa, el corazón comenzaba a latir 100 veces por segundo y se me dificultaba respirar, comenzaba a caminar como una torpe y era algo difícil teniendo una motocicleta así, pero la quería tanto que simplemente no podía dejarla.

Cuando llegue logre visualizar varios automóviles aunque nada del otro mundo y sentí como todo el mundo me volteaba a mirar. Genial ¡simplemente genial! Lo primero que quería era pasar desapercibida y llegaba y todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando como idiota. Aunque esto no duro mucho ya que en ese momento llegaron un Porsche 911 carrera Turbo amarillo, un volvo plateado y un Jeep rojo. Ummm al parecer ya no era el centro de atención ¡Gracias a Dios!

Me desbordo una alegría tan grande que creo que casi me pongo a dar saltos y chillar de a pero obviamente no lo hice por que eso si llamaría la atención. Del Turbo amarillo bajo una chica de piel muy blanca mas bien pálida y de cabello corto con las puntas hacia todos los lados junto a un rubio igual de pálido que tenia una expresión muy serena. Del Jeep bajaron una rubia de cuerpo de modelo que agitaba el cabello con bastante arrogancia, la acababa de ver y ya me caía mal. Junto a ella bajo un chico musculoso y muy alto media dos metros y tal vez un poco más parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y por ultimo del volvo bajaron una chica de unos ¿19? Si diez y nueve de cabello castaño liso y de ojos marrones era muy bien parecida, junto a ella estaba un joven de unos ¿17? Si diez y siete y parecía que eran pareja igual que los demás.

De acuerdo ya sabia por que todos los chicos se les quedaron mirando. A simple vista parecían ¿guapos? Supongo… A decir verdad no se me hacían del todo atractivos, es decir parecían modelos. Pero para mi eran tan pálidos que parecían muertos. Daban la sensación de que eran cuerpos muertos sujetados por un buen titiritero que hacia que sus movimientos fueron así de grásales como su perfecto caminar. En ese momento fue como si el chico de cabello cobrizo me hubiera leído la mente por que se giro a mirarme con bastante curiosidad, pero ami me dio igual, pero al parecer las demás chicas a mí alrededor si se dieron cuenta por que todas voltearon a mirarme curiosas. En ese momento deje de mirar al paliducho ese y me centre en la mirada de los demás. ¡Genial! El maldito cara de muerto me había vuelto a convertir en el centro de atención y me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. -Parece que has despertado la curiosidad de Edward- me dijo una chica rubia que estaba al lado mío. Era bastante normal tenia el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, se dejaba un mechón que le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules y un cuerpo bien proporcionado claro que no tanto como la otra rubia del Jeep.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es Edward?- le pregunte yo haciéndome la desentendida. Obviamente era el muerto pero yo quería aprovechar el hecho de que alguien me había hablado para averiguar donde podía conseguir mi horario. -Edward es el chico que venia en el carrito plateado- Bueno… en ese momento me quedo claro que esa chica no sabia nada de autos, pero decidí pasarlo por alto, por que ella volvió a hablar mientras caminaba y decidí que caminaría a su lado- Tienes mucha suerte. Aunque el anda con Bella- Esta ve no lo pregunte quedo claro para mi que Bella era la chica de cabello castaño que iba de la mano con el. Aunque me causo gracia que ella me dijera que tenía suerte ¿será que le gustaba ese chico? Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de algo.

Por supuesto, para los demás esos seis chicos eran guapísimos y para ella que el muerto me mirara era todo un honor. No logre resistirme y comencé a carcajearme como una demente. No podía parar mis carcajadas eran fuertísimas y justo en ese momento pasamos al lado de los muertos que se me quedaron mirando extrañados y seguí riéndome. La chica rubia paro de caminar y se quedo parada al lado de ellos y me di cuenta de que ahora una chica como de mi edad de cabello rizado, ojos marrones y piel igualmente clara aunque no tanto como la de los muertos, un poco sonrojada estaba allí mirándome y pare de reír aunque se me salieron algunas lagrimas de los ojos y me las seque con el dedo gordo mientras empezaba a respirar.

-¿Acaso te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto de nuevo la rubia mientras veía como saludaba a la de cabello rizado, la verdad a comparación de los seis muertos, la del cabello rizado tenia una expresión mas humana y tenía mas color que los otros lo cual la convertía en la única que podía considerar bonita de todos los maniquís que tenia al lado, pero me di cuenta de que todos esperaban que contestara así que decidí dejar mis pensamientos atrás y hablar para no parecer una hueva (1)

Me aclare la garganta y hable- Eh, si lo que sucede es que lo que me has dicho me ha causado gracia- dije yo tranquilamente y era verdad ¿Cómo carajos podía considerar esa rubia que el hecho de que el muerto de cabello cobrizo me mirara era un honor?-¿Gracioso? ¿Acaso estas ciega?- me dijo ella con un tono de voz que considere grosero y cuando estaba apunto de empezar a echarle madres por alzada (2) el muerto de cabello cobrizo interrumpió hablando antes que yo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto y la verdad dude en responderle, pero al fin y al cabo no me importo no seria el fin del mundo- Lorena Ramírez- dije yo simplemente, no quise decir mi nombre completo por que no me apetecía que lo supiera. Los demás se me quedaron mirando fascinados y me sentí realmente incomoda, y para mas piedra me di cuenta de que los demás alumnos me miraban y empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos. Escuche que una chica le susurraba aun chico algo como (Que suertuda es esta chica primer día y esta ya con los populares es una arpía) y me sentí realmente ofendida. Gire al rostro y le dedique una mirada para nada amistosa a esa chica quien se percato de ello y jaloneo al chico. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió por un corredor, los demás al darse cuenta de mi mirada hostil se fueron desperdigando hasta que dejaron de cuchichear. Sin embargo seguían mirándome de manera disimulada y todavía escuchaba algunos susurros y decidí que no aguantaría esta situación. Mi objetivo era pasar desapercibida y mientras estuviera con los seis maniquís, la rubia que escondía su ojo y la risada no lo haría así que tome una decisión en menos de tres segundos.

-Mmm Adiós- dije en general sin dirigirme a nadie en específico y me comencé a alejar sentí las ocho miradas en mi espalda y sentí que comenzaba caminar raro, como me pasaba cuando sentía muchas miradas sobre mi. Arrugue el entrecejo y decidí que me perdería por el primer pasillo que encontrara. – Valla que chica tan extraña- escuche que susurraba muy bajo la rubia esa y lance un gruñido de disgusto. Como podía decir que yo era rara cuando andaba con seis maniquís andantes y solo una chica que parecía casi normal como era la risada. Y digo casi por que era muy parecida a los muertos y seguro era familiar de ellos. La rubia obviamente solo era su amiga así que pues eso explicaba que anduviera con ellos.

Por fin encontré un pasillo y me perdí por allí. Sintiendo las miradas curiosas de los demás. Decidí ignorarlas aunque estaba segura de que me había empezado a sonrojar. Pero como un coro de los ángeles vi una puerta que tenia escrita la palabra (Papelería) supuse que allí darían los horarios por que así era en mi antigua escuela. Y no me equivoque por que cuando entre y pregunte inmediatamente me dieron mi horario.

Bueno según el horario mi próxima clase era Biología ¡Si! Por fin algo bueno. Me encanta esa clase y era bastante buena en ella de hecho a pesar de tener solo quince años yo sabia bastante de biología ya que en mi antigua escuela en Colombia la había escogido como electivo o énfasis. Lo que significaba que en mi bachillerato me enseñarían mas sobre esa materia que las demás. Pero en momentos como este que me dirigía a la clase de biología me sentía muy triste extrañaba mucho Colombia y vivir con mis tíos. No era mala, yo amaba vivir ahora con mis papas pero extrañaba a mis amigos en Colombia y poder hablar español en vez de ingles.

Deje de pensar cuando encontré el aula de clase y me percate de que había llegado algo tarde. Golpee en la puerta para darle aviso al maestro de que había llegado y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta todos los alumnos y el profesor me voltearon a mirar. Me sentí muy incomoda, el profesor me hizo un gesto con la mano de que entrara así lo hice y todos me siguieron con la mierda y… ¡Mierda! El muerto de cabello cobrizo y la pálida duende estaban también en el aula, pero el consuelo es que no estaban los otros muertos. En ese instante el profesor hablo – Buenas noches señorita Ramírez ¿a que debo el honor de tenerla en mi aula?- dijo el con un evidente tono sarcástico y escuche risitas ahogadas de parte de la clase ¡Já! Este viejo estaba soñando si creía que iba a dejar que me hablara así.

-Pues el honor se debe a que tengo esta clase y si me va a preguntar por que llegue tarde, estaba buscando el horario ¿estamos?- le dije yo y sin esperar respuesta me dirigi a la única banca vacía que había que se encontraba detrás del muerto y la duende. Junto a un chico pelirojo bastante pecoso de ojos verdes. Todo el mundo se quedo patidifuso de cómo le conteste al profesor, tire la maleta en la mesa y tome asiento junto al chico de cabello rojo y me arrebuje en el asiento. El profesor frunció el seño y se dio vuelta para comenzar a escribir en tablero y me dije a mi misma que lo mejor seria darle una lección a este viejo y que se diera cuenta de que aunque desde el inicio nos odiáramos yo era buena para la clase y aunque quisiera reprobarme. Nunca lo podría hacer.

Comencé a tomar nota y a decir verdad me sentí relajada de que nadie me mirara como tarado y así poder estar cómoda- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- me pregunto en un susurro el pelirojo que estaba mi lado lo mire y después de considerarlo acabe diciéndole la verdad-Lorena- dije yo mirándolo el me sonrió y me di cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa amable, no me resistí y también le sonreí- Mucho gusto Lorena, me llamo Stiguar- me dijo el amablemente y supe en ese instante que nos convertiríamos en buenos amigos.

-¿De donde eres?- me pregunto Stiguar mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección a la cafetería- Soy de Colombia, no se si la conozcas- dije yo mientras hacíamos la fila para comprar el almuerzo- De hecho si la conozco tengo familia en Medellín- me dijo el y yo me sorprendí no me imaginaba a una familia peliroja en Antioquia, pero pues… ¿Qué podía hacer?- ¿Enserio?- le dije yo- Por supuesto- me dijo el y yo sonreí. Compramos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería y mientras comíamos nuestras hamburguesas, vi como entraban los muertos, la rubia y la rizada, no le di importancia y seguí comiendo con Stiguar.

-¿Te gusta la bandeja paisa?- le pregunte yo mientras comíamos. El levanto la mirada y se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Me Encanta!- grito el y para peores en español. Todo el mundo lo volteo a mirar sin entender que había dicho obviamente hablaban ingles y no español. Yo sonreí. Me levante y dije o mas bien grite- ¡Es lo mejor!- los demás quedaron aun mas perdidos. Stiguar y yo cruzamos una mirada cómplice y comenzamos a carcajearnos. Ya no me importaba no llamar la atención por que me di cuenta de que ya era imposible, así que seria mejor acostumbrarme.

El resto del día fue bueno Stiguar y yo compartíamos todas las clases y nos la pasábamos de miedo juntos. Aunque claro, ambos éramos aplicados y solo tonteábamos cuando había cambio de clases.

Tal vez Alaska no estaba TAN mal…


	2. ¡ Adiós al secreto!

Capitulo 2

Hoy era un día muy raro, primordialmente por que tenia ganas de hablar con los muertos. Lose, algo de locos pero es que quería hacerlo y si eso quería no me lo iba a negar.

Estaba acostada boca abajo en mi cama con mi celular en mi mano derecha mirando la hora. Me había despertado terriblemente temprano. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo me había despertado hace más de una hora ya. Había intentado en vano volver a dormir y al final había acabado desistiendo así que me había puesto a divagar. La luz de mi lámpara de noche era lo único que iluminaba mi habitación.

De repente algo disolvió mi concentración. Mi cuerpo empezó a vibrar eran casi como palpitaciones en todo el cuerpo. No necesitaba preguntarme a mi misma que era. Sabía lo que era. Era mi pulso, lo se la gente se preguntaría ¿como podía sentirme el pulso así como así? La verdad ni yo lo sabia, no tenia certeza de si tan bien le pasaba a los demás y no me interesaba averiguarlo. Aunque me había asustado bastante cuando en mi antigua escuela en Colombia había saludado a mi amiga Emily con un beso en la mejilla y había sentido palpitaciones de su cuerpo. Decidí ignorarlo para no parecer una demente, pero me di cuenta de que también sentía el de los demás. Así que descubrí que podía tomar el pulso con toda facilidad. Algo bastante bueno para alguien que quería ser medica como era mi caso, así que podía considerarlo casi un privilegio o ventaja. Y me había sido bastante útil cuando hice el curso de primeros auxilios y prevención de riesgos.

Sonreí. Eran buenos recuerdos. Escuche un gran estruendo y me estremecí. Me invadió un frio devastador, la piel se me puso de gallina y me castañearon los dientes. Voltee a mirar la ventana y descubrí con el alma en los pies que había empezado a llover muy, muy fuerte. Tanto que el cerrojo de la ventana se había abierto. Fastidiada me levante y me acerque para cerrarla antes de que la nieve se comenzara a colar a mi habitación. Cuando logre cerrarla, cerré las cortinas y me dispuse a volver a la cama. Pero me detuve y gire mi vista a mi laptop, considere la idea de conectarme. Sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que mis amigos estuvieran conectadas para chatear. No lo pensé mucho, tome la laptop en mis manos y me dirigi a mi cama.

La encendí y abrí mi facebook. Mire quienes estaban conectados y me sentí morir cuando vi que ninguno estaba conectado. Ahora oficialmente estaba triste y el clima no me ayuda, el frio solo acariciaba mi soledad, a un acobijada sentía mis pies y mis manos congeladas. Considere la idea de prender mi plasma y mirar televisión, pero no me sentía con ánimos. Normalmente en mi país cuando me sentía así me ponía una pinta cómoda y salía a caminar. Pero en este momento no estaba segura de poder salir a caminar con esta lluvia y este frio de los mil demonios, sin contar la nueve que no mejoraba el asunto. Pero sabia que aunque pescara una buena neumonía quería hacerlo y ya que mi integridad física me importaba menos que poco me levante de la cama y me dirigi a mi closet.

Saque algunas cosas entre ellos unos calcetines de lana tan gruesos como mi mano que me puse, unos pantalones de lana bien calientes que me enfunde sobre mi pantalón de pijama para tener doble calor, me puse un jersey gris que me puse encima de mi playera de Harry Potter que usaba para dormir, encima de eso me puse una chaqueta, me puse unos guantes, me enrolle una bufanda en el cuello, me cogí un moño a toda prisa y por ultimo pero no menos importante me calce unas botas de montaña, mire la hora y me di cuenta para mi suerte que solo habían pasado quince minutos.

Puse el seguro a la puerta de mi habitación, por si mis padres se levantaban no pudieran abrir y descubrir que me había escapado en medio de la tormenta a la madrugada. Me dirigi a la ventana y tome un cuaderno en mano la abrí y me encarame al árbol que había afuera, medio cerré la ventana dejándola trancada con el cuaderno para poder abrirla cuando llegara sin que nadie lo notara y cuando estuve segura, me deslice por el árbol hasta que toque la nieve con mis botas y agradecí a las clases de gimnasia que me había pagado mi tía en el verano para distraerme de mi aburrimiento, o sino probablemente me habría caído de culo al suelo y me hubiera fracturado el coxis.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque que quedaba a unas diez calles de mi casa, en Alaska con las montañas que había no debería sorprenderme el hecho de tener un bosque cerca. Algo excitante para mi considerando que en Colombia yo había vivido en Bogotá la capital todo el tiempo y que por consecuencia nunca estuve en contacto con la vegetación. El frio golpeaba mis mejillas y unas cuantas gotas de agua chocaban con mi cara. Sin embargo hace tiempo que no sentía mi rostro debido al frio y el agua resultaba hasta cómoda, cerré los ojos y el aroma a pasto y pino que llego a mi cuando me encontré frente al bosque, sin una pizca de vacilación me adentre en el. No me importo el hecho de que aun estuviera oscuro, o estar sola, o no tener sentido de la orientación, o que hubieran animales, o que hiciera un frio de los mil demonios o que no se me hubiera ocurrido traer mi celular en vez de haberlo dejado en mi cama. Las ramas se me comenzaron a estrellar en la cara y empecé a apartarlas con mis manos.

Aunque no podía ver mucho me sentí impresionada por el color verde de las hojas que se veía un poco ya que parecían casi blancas por la nieve. Era una vista estupenda y sentí inflar mi pecho de satisfacción, inhale el olor a naturaleza y se sintió tan bien. De repente escuche un ruido, más bien un estallido fue tan fuerte que creí que una enorme roca había caído al suelo. Tal vez se había desprendido de una montaña y de repente se escucho el quejido de un animal, el ruido fue tan desgarrador que sentí la angustia apoderarse de mí. Me quede pasmada y no supe que hacer. Podría ir y buscar al animal y tal vez ayudarlo. Sabía primeros auxilios, aunque bueno… se suponía que eran para ayudar personas y no estaba segura de poder lidiar con un animal, a demás de que no sabía con que me encontraría. Pero de algo estaba segura no podía dejar morir a un pobre e indefenso animal.

Mis piernas se tambalearon pero aun así comencé a caminar en dirección al horrible chillido que todavía escuchaba, pero cada vez más débil. De repente lo escuche más fuerte y supe que estaba detrás del enorme arbusto que había frente ami. Trague grueso y con mis manos aparte el arbusto para asomar la cabeza. Una imagen se desarrollaba frente ami y era espantosa. No lograba verlo bien, pero podría jurar que algo o alguien estaba sobre el venado que gemía cada vez más débil. El bicho lo tenía sujetado e inmovilizado y contra cualquier razón natural. Me abalance sobre el que lastimaba al animal. El agresor pareció sorprenderse pero pronto empezamos forcejear. Era extremadamente fuerte y comprendí al venado sin embargo la adrenalina se disparo en mi y empecé a luchar contra el, sus cabellos eran largos y chocaban contra mi rostro casi impidiéndome verlo, sentí como se ponía sobre mi y me tomaba por la muñecas inmovilizándome, trate de quitarlo pero no pude sin embargo una idea cruzo y mi mente y no perdí tiempo. Mordí su cabello que me tapaba la cara y lo jale muy fuete lo escuche quejarse y de repente pude ver su rostro.

El aliento se me tranco en la garganta y no pude parpadear, sentí como si estuviera en un sueño. Pero me di cuenta de que no. Era ella, lo veía en su mirada. Era la chica de cabello rizado que siempre estaba con los muertos y tenia la boca llena de sangre incluso le goteaba, tanto que unas cuantas gotas de sangre me cayeron sobre las mejillas, sus colmillos eran enormes, alargados y afilados y había algo tremendamente salvaje en ella. No supe describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Pero no fue miedo, fue algo totalmente contrario. Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió y no entendí muy bien por que hasta que recordé al pobre animal que estaba agonizando a unos tres metros de nosotras. Ella parecía perturbada y yo aproveche eso para empujarla y hacerla caer y prácticamente me arrastre cerca del animal. Había un charco de sangre a su alrededor y pude ver perfectamente la marca de los colmillos en su cuello. Entonces al mirarlo a los ojos los vi vacios, lo toque y no necesite mas, no sentí su pulso haciéndome vibrar. Estaba muerto y una rabia me invadió inmediatamente. Lo había matado, yo no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarme de la chupasangre y salvarlo a tiempo.

Mi mandíbula se tensiono hasta limites insospechados y cuando me gire con la intensión de gritarle tan fuerte hasta que mis pulmones se quedaran sin aire y mi garganta se desgarrara, pero el grito se quedo atorado en mi garganta y retumbando en mi pecho. Por que cuando me gire ella ya no estaba en el suelo estaba parada a un metro de mi y no estaba sola se encontraba con los seis muertos de los Cullen y otros dos que no conocía pero que se veían igual de muertos. Sus expresiones eran casi amenazantes y muy serias, no estuve segura de que pensar ni de como sentirme, pero de algo estaba segura. No tenia ni pizca de miedo.

-Pues deberías tenerlo- me espeto Edward, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia mi yo ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, por que en realidad no me preocupaba, ni siquiera tenia intensiones de responderle, el podría matarme allí mismo y ni siquiera abría luchado. Por que me sentí muy, pero muy triste y casi pude jurar que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sentí un enorme dolor llenar mi corazón y contuve el aliento. Les quite la vista y me gire hacia el pobre venado. Yo no era una persona que demostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero sinceramente allí había un monstruo y no era yo, era la maldita rizada a quien no quería dirigirle la mirada. Observe detalladamente el rostro del animal, había muerto desangrado, mientras yo forcejeaba con la sanguijuela, la tristeza y la culpabilidad, me seguían y me atormentaban. Veía en sus ojos el sufrimiento que tuvo y contuve el aliento, mientras tragaba grueso. No tuve mas opción, no lo aguante, me eche a llorar como una bebe a la que acaban de arrebatarle un dulce, en silencio las lagrimas solo se deslizaron por mis mejillas, aunque sabia que ellos seguían mirándome, yo no los mire estaba demasiado dolida y preocupada y me pregunte si Dios se sentiría decepcionado de mi. Yo lo había dejado morir, si tan solo hubiera corrido mas y la hubiera derribado antes, si hubiera sido mas fuerte para solo empujarla a un lado e ir y parar la hemorragia, muchos pensamientos con la palabra ``hubiera`` cruzaron mi mente y ninguno me hizo sentir mejor. Cuando me estaban enseñando primeros auxilios me dijeron que nosotros teníamos la obligación de ayudar a un herido y que teníamos que hacer lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para ayudarlo, sabía que la instructora hablaba de personas pero para mi los animales entraban en la categoría de seres vivos y merecían ayuda e allí la razón de lo miserable y poca cosa que me sentía

A estas alturas cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que yo valoraba mucho la vida ajena aunque fuera de un animal, para mi era algo inconcebible que torturaran así a un ser vivo. Creo que no hubiera sentido tanto odio si ella simplemente lo hubiera matado en vez de torturarlo así haciéndolo sentir como lo vaciaba. En la biblia nunca mencionaron que los animales fueran al cielo. Pero yo tenía ese pensamiento y para mi era importante asegurarme de que el animalito fuera al cielo, puse mis manos sobre su rostro y le di una bendición silenciosa. Ya se, me veía como alguien sensible, dramática y patética, pero en realidad yo no era religiosa a duras penas y había entrado a una iglesia cinco veces en toda mi vida, pero igualmente si creía en Dios y sabia con certeza, que el pobre animal había pasado mejor vida y aunque me sentía algo ridícula por armar un show tan estúpido se que alguna persona comprendería lo terrible que se sentiría uno al ver a un ser vivo sufrir tanto antes de morir, por que yo pude haberlo ayudado. Yo no tenía nada en contra de que la gente comiera carne por que sabía que la muerte de los animales era rápida, pero yo vi al animal sufrir. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Y nada me hizo sentir peor persona.

Deje de llorar y caí en cuenta de que no me encontraba sola y de que los Cullen se encontraban observándome y estaba segura de que nadie mas que Edward me entendía, por que había algo en el que me hacia sentir que me leía la mente, como cuando giraba el rostro ante los malos pensamientos que tenia de el o su familia, amigos, primos, lo que fueran y el hecho de que hubiera respondido una pregunta que nunca salió de mi boca me lo había confirmado. Yo no era estúpida, lo sabía y mucha gente me llamaría chiflada, pero acaba de ver a una chica beberse la sangre de un venado, ella era un vampiro y ellos también. Lo sabia ¿Por qué el no podría leer mi mente? Era obvio que podía, lo veía en su rostro mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban- Bueno ya que la estúpida a dejado de chillar, ¿podríamos decidir que hacer?, nos ha descubierto- dijo la rubieta presumida que yo había declarado me caía mal desde el primer día y me dio tanta rabia que no dude en responderle- ¡Cállate, tu no sabes nada, solo eres una maldita asesina al igual que todos tus amigos y especial la rizada de ojos cafés!- dije yo fuera de mi misma. Me levante y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente embarrada de sangre del animal y el olor se coló por mi nariz. Era sal y oxido, arrugue la nariz para no sentir el olor, pero me sentí muy débil y me tambalee, me agarre del árbol que estaba a mi lado y casi jure que vi a cinco Edward. Genial, me iba desmayar y ese pensamiento se confirmo cuando todo se volvió oscuro, y pensé que si moría al menos no iba a sufrir, ellos podían matarme mientras estaba inconsciente, no estaba segura, pero no me importo, de ahí en adelante no supe más.


	3. Pensamientos Al Descubierto

Capitulo 3

Oí voces. No estaba segura de quienes eran, pero había una que ya había reconocido la de Edward. No sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado allí, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y grandes punzadas se hacían presentes, solté un gemido de dolor y las voces se callaron. No había abierto los ojos pero sentía muchas miradas sobre mí y cuando abrí los ojos solo lo confirme. Y cuando vi todos esos ojos dorados y unos castaños fue como si en mi cabeza un casete estuviera en retroceso y recordé todo, cada parte desde que había despertado y encendido mi laptop hasta cuando grite a la rubia y me desmaye, me sentía débil y adolorida como si me hubieran cogido a patadas un equipo entero de jugadores de futbol. Negué con la cabeza a mi pesar. Bien estaba viva y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿O acaso debía esperar a que hablaran ellos? En todo caso sabia que los vampiros no me iban a dejar ir así como así, así que hice la única pregunta que quise hacer en ese momento y que no comprometía mi integridad física.

-¿Qué hora es?- no pregunte a nadie en especifico, pero la rizada me respondía con voz muy baja- Las 6:00 a.m- lo dijo con un tono que me confirmo que se sentía algo asustada y hasta ¿culpable?. Ni siquiera la mire, me senté en la cama donde me encontraba y sentí como nueve pares de ojos me seguían mirando atentamente. Me senté de lo más tranquila hasta que mi corazón se acelero y lo hizo tanto que creí que se me saldría de la garganta. Abrí mucho los ojos y me pare de un salto. Vi que algunos se sobresaltaron, pero no dijeron nada por que yo hable primero o mas bien grite -¡¿Qué?- Por Dios, Por Dios, Por Dios. Mis papas ya debieron haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación o tal vez no habrían logrado abrir la puerta. Aunque con alguien como mi padre todo se podía esperar. Además hoy había instituto y se suponía que yo debía levantarme a las 5:30 para empezar a alistarme o mas bien mi madre me despertaba. Si, definitivamente ya debieron haberse dado cuenta. Dios, me iban a matar.- Por ahora, esa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones- me dijo Edward con voz muy seria. Mierda, definitivamente hoy no era mi día, así que simplemente hable- ¿Van a matarme?- dije yo abarcando a todos con la mirada- No- respondió alguien pero no fue Edward lo cual fue raro, me gire y vi a uno con expresión igual de muerta a la de todos, pero de cabello rubio, se veía algo mayor que los demás, supuse que era el más viejo.

-Me llamo Carlisle y necesitamos hablar contigo Lorena- me dijo en un tono para nada agresivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo serio. No lo culpaba, había descubierto su secreto y me imaginaba que iban a pedirme que no los delatara – Sabemos que sabes que somos vampiros y queremos pedirte por favor que no lo rebeles, se armaría un embrollo y…- Yo realmente solo escuche hasta esa parte a la chica bajita de cabello corto, hablaba mucho ya me había dado cuenta, pero sabia que había escuchado lo que me interesaba y antes de que siguiera hablando a la velocidad de la luz, decidí hablar yo primero- Quiero que sepas, bueno mas bien sepan- dije yo mirándolos a todos- Que ni siquiera se me cruzo por la mente la idea de delatarlos y creo que Edward lo puede confirmar- dije yo. No parecieron sorprenderse de que yo supiera que Edward se metía en mi cabeza, seguramente el se los dijo mientras yo estaba inconsciente- Es verdad, ella nunca lo ha considerado- dije el mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Bella, quien no parecía para nada feliz- Pero ha visto a Renesme y la ha llamado asesina- dijo Bella, no se por que no me sorprendió que estuviera furiosa, o que supiera que yo había llamado a la risada asesina. Pero fue un dato interesante saber su nombre, lo tendría presente. Pero para calmar a la fiera llamada Bella, decidí responderle lo mas sinceramente posible- Es lo que es- dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. Todo el mundo me miro y sentí el ambiente pesado, yo no cambie mi expresión, fue Carlisle quien respondió.

-Nosotros bebemos la sangre de los animales, para no lastimar a los humanos- dijo mirándome directamente, no se que reacción estaba esperando de mi, pero estoy segura de que esta no se produjo- No sabes lo duro que ha sido para todos abstenernos, se necesita mucha fuerza voluntad- dijo el mirándome, casi atravesándome con la mirada. Pero en ese momento la rubieta hablo- Si crees que beber la sangre fue malo ¿preferirías que bebiéramos la de los humanos?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba segura de que quería abalanzárseme encima, pero el grandote la retuvo. Yo no me moví. Pero decidí hablar y no quedarme mirándolos a todos como una pava- Por como ustedes dos hablan y por como reacciono Bella asumo que ninguno de ustedes tres probo nunca sangre de humanos, estoy segura de que Renesme no lo ha hecho directamente, pero si a tomado. Por los demás, puedo jurar que todos lo han hecho- dije yo. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Algunos más perturbados que otros. Y supe que había dado en el clavo. Yo no era estúpida, desde que vi como reacciono Bella lo supe, Carlisle se veía demasiado bueno como para hacerlo, sabía que el era casi como el jefe de la familia y que si el hubiera decidido matarme nadie absolutamente nadie habría desobedecido. Bella estaba completamente segura de que quería mucho a Renesme y yo sabia que por lo tanto la protegía por que sabia que ella no había matado, para ellos matar se refería a humanos y si ella y la rubieta pudieron discutirme es por que ninguna de las dos tenia nada que ocultar, pero los demás sabia que lo habían hecho. Sabia que Renesme había bebido sangre humana el instinto me lo decía. Sin embargo sabía que no había matado a ninguno o de lo contrario me hubiera matado a mí.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de ser nueva en esto, sabes analizar muy bien la conducta humana- dijo Edward. No supe como tomarme eso, pero me di cuenta de que el no había hablado claramente. Así que decidí corregirlo- Ustedes NO son humanos. Y con respecto a lo de leer, ustedes son mucho mas fáciles de leer que los humanos- dije yo simplemente. No se que me pasaba estaba rodeada por nueve vampiros y los estaba retando, era casi estúpido, sabía que si quisieran me podrían drenar la sangre entre todos. Sin embargo no lo hacían y les creí cuando decían que se necesitaba voluntad. No era una experta, pero sabía que un vampiro normalmente debería alimentarse de sangre humana. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Bella- Escucha, Renesme no es una asesina, nunca ha matado a nadie tu lo acabas de decir- me dijo ella penetrándome con la mirada, estaba segura de que Edward era lo único que le impedía lanzárseme encima, era muy parecida a la rubieta. Pero yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ella- El hecho de que no mate humanos no quiere decir que no sea una asesina, yo vi como mato al venado ¿acaso no es eso asesinar?- dije yo siendo completamente obvia. De repente me vi estampada contra la pared. Me fije y me sorprendí de ver a la chiquitica habladora sujetándome por el cuello- Tu no sabes nada- dijo ella. Y simplemente la mire. Me dolía la garganta sin embargo no me importaba, creía poder soportarlo, ella siguió hablando-¿No vez que la haces sentir mal?, ella se ha sacrificado para no beber de humanos, necesita la sangre- Me dijo ella y me soltó. Yo tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta- Pues debería sentirse mal ¿me crees estúpida? Se que ella a diferencia de ustedes se puede mantener con comida humana- dije yo. Todos me miraron perplejos pero proseguí.

-No me miren así, es mas que obvio que ella no es como ustedes. Es otra cosa, es como un punto intermedio entre el humano y el vampiro su corazón late, lo supe cuando forcejeamos anoche. Cuando me toco sentí el pálpito de su corazón, pero cuando tú bajita me has tocado no he sentido tu pálpito. Es claro que tu corazón no late. Además cuando ella hablo para decirme la hora, sentí en su aliento el olor a carne asada. Lo sentiría hasta a un metro de distancia, es obvio que es la única de ustedes que come, es la única a la que he visto sonrojada y la única que no es fría como el hielo. A pesar de que su piel es tan dura como la tuya- dije yo. Ni siquiera espere una respuesta solo seguí hablando- No los voy a delatar si eso es lo que les preocupa o es que ¿acaso se les ocurre una mejor forma de que me manden a un psiquíatra? No soy estúpida se que si lo hago. Vendrán consecuencias y no pondré a nadie en peligro, solo por no saber mantener la boca cerrada. Solo quiero que se mantengan alejados de mí. No me interesa lo demás y si alguno de ustedes no me cree pues díganle a Edward, el lee mi mente y sabrá si miento- dije yo. Me estaba hartando algo característico de mí, cuando estoy en un lugar que no es mi casa. Me pongo como claustrofóbica. No hallo que hacer con las manos y comienzo a cambiar de un pie a otro. Pensé que tal vez tendría que ir al baño, así que como no sabia si los vampiros usan el baño decidí preguntar- ¿Tienen un baño que me puedan prestar?- dije yo incomoda.

-Por supuesto cielo, dos cuartos hacia la derecha- me dijo la única de los dos últimos muertos que había visto que no me había hablado seria, parecía hasta dulce. Sin embargo en su tono de voz se sentía el miedo. Y llámenme loca, pero estoy segura de que el miedo no era a que yo los delatara. Salí de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todos y apenas Salí, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en voz muy baja. Me encamine a la puerta del baño y la abrí, no hacia falta decir que era muy lujoso supongo que tuvieron muchísimo tiempo para recolectar dinero. Entre y me mire al espejo. Estaba algo pálida, casi verde. Seguro por el desmayo. Tenia miedo y no era por los vampiros era por lo que mis papas me fueran a decir. Estaba segura de que mama no iba ser un problema, pero papa seria otra historia y estaba segura de que sea lo que sea nada bueno iba a ocurrir. Abrí la llave del lavamanos y me moje la cara, me quite el moño que estaba destrozado y me lo volví a hacer rápidamente, me arregle la bufanda y como estaba llena de sangre seca del venado me la quite junto con el pantalón de lana, los guantes y la chaqueta y me quede solo con el pantalón de pijama, la camisa de Harry Potter y el jersey gris enrolle todo y saque una pequeña bolsita que tenia en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo embutí todo ahí.

Me mire una ultima vez en el espejo, salí del baño y me dirigi de nuevo a la habitación. Ellos dejaron de susurrar, pero jure que escuche (la van a asesinar los vulturi). Yo por mi parte me senté de nuevo en la cama con la bolsa en la mano. -¿Quiénes son los vulturi y por que van a matarme?- dije yo. Todos parecieron azorarse mucho, lo note por que las expresiones de sus rostros que se alteraron por unos ¿3 segundos? Bueno mas o menos- ¿Cómo nos has escuchado?- dijo el grandote que hasta ahora no había hablado, tenia una voz ¿dura? Tal vez pero puedo jurar que estaba muy sorprendido. Yo me encogí de hombros y en cuanto divise una manzana en la mesa de noche. La tome y la mordí- Bueno, tengo buen oído- dije encogiéndome de hombros hablando con la boca llena. Yo estaba burlando las normas de etiqueta a pesar de sabérmelas todas. Sabía que no me interesaba parecer civilizada, por que a pesar de ser yo la humana y ellos los muertos estaba segura de que eran más civilizados que yo y me mordí la lengua para no reírme de lo irónico que resultaba eso. De repente el ambiente se altero y juro que sentí furia, una furia inigualable. Y lo comprobé cuando el rubio que no había hablado se tenso y me miro directamente. Todos parecieron sentir también la furia. Entonces el comenzó a hablarme o mas bien a gritarme.

¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estas en peligro y a demás rodeada de nueve vampiros?- Me dijo el o mas bien me grito y sus ojos se tornaron negros como el carbón. Todos parecieron notarlo y Edward comenzó a hablar con el- Jasper cálmate- pero el no parecía querer calmarse me di cuenta que en menos de un segundo que lo que era la rubia, bella, la mujer amable, la semivampira y el grandote ya no se encontraban en la habitación. Y creo que los entendí por que ami también se me estaba contagiando la furia- Jasper que no vez que nos estas afectando a todos. Cálmate por la seguridad de la niña- dijo Edward. Lo siguiente es que vi a Edward y Carlisle totalmente asustados e incluso yo me sentí así. Sabía que el tal Jasper alteraba mucho el ánimo y estaba tratando de asustarnos. Sin embargo yo me oponía, no me iba a asustar y la chiquita salió corriendo gritando a los demás que vinieran a ayudarla, pero no hubo tiempo media milésima de segundo después jasper se iba a abalanzar sobre mi. Y todo fue como en cámara lenta, es como cuando vas a tener un accidente y la adrenalina se dispara, tus reacciones se vuelven más rápidas y sientes que un acontecimiento de 3 segundos dura tres minutos. Me altere y como me había dicho alguna vez mi padre, siempre que alguien se pone violento patéalo. El se abalanzo sobre mí y yo lo vi avanzar a mí casi volando por el aire tan lento que pude haberme pintado las uñas antes de que llegara ami, cuando estuvo cerca, levante la pierna muy rápido y lo patee muy fuerte y juro que al ser su piel tan dura, creí que me había roto el pie. Sin embargo el salió despedido hacia la pared tan fuerte que la rompió cayendo al pasillo. Me di cuenta de que mi pie estaba bien y de que los demás ya habían llegado y se habían quedado pasmados. No entendí la razón de su miedo hasta que caí en cuenta y yo también me pasme. Acaso ¿había yo pateado a un vampiro, tan fuerte como romper la pared? y sobre todo ¿había tenido la fuerza y la rapidez para hacerlo?

Nos quedamos en silencio lo que para mi fue un segundo eterno hasta que Carlisle hablo -¿Qué cosa eres?- me dijo y esta vez si se veía muy enojado, de hecho todos parecían enojados y no entendí nada- ¿Disculpa? El maldito se me abalanza para matarme, yo me defiendo ¿y se enojan conmigo?- dije yo malhumorada levantándome también. El era mucho más alto sin embargo eso no me impidió retarlo con la mirada- Acabas de patear aun vampiro tan fuerte que rompiste la pared y lo has hecho tan rápido que a duras penas te vimos evidentemente no eres humana- Y entonces yo baje la mirada. ¿Qué yo no era humana? ¿Cómo no iba a ser humana? ¿Qué mierda creía que era yo entonces? Edward fue quien me respondió- No te alteres, tal vez podamos descubrirlo, Carlisle es medico así que tal vez podamos hacerte unos estudios- me dijo el calmadamente. Pero yo no me sentía calmada ¿Acaso era yo un bicho raro?

No lo sabia… pero pronto lo iba a descubrir…

**Tal como dije en este capitulo empezó lo interesante ¿Descubrirá Carlisle lo que es Lorena? Bueno la respuesta en el próximo cap.**


	4. Desahogo

Capitulo 4

Estaba sentada en la sala sola por que todos estaban con Carlisle en el laboratorio que tenía instalado en su casa, analizando las muestras y yo no sabia que hacer. Por Dios ya Carlisle me había sacado las putas muestras. Pero aun así no me dejaba irme ¿Qué mierda más quería? Tenia que ir a casa.

Casa… ¿Acaso podía llamar ese lugar casa? Yo no era una mala persona. Pero sinceramente el amor por mis padres se estaba deteriorando hasta límites insospechados. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de poder decir que los amo. Bueno a mi mama aun la amo, aunque ese amor se esta difuminado en algún lugar de mi ser. Mi papa… a el no podía decir que lo amaba. Podría decir que lo quería y tal vez ni siquiera lo querría de no ser por que el puede hacerte sentir la peor basura en un momento y al otro hacerte sentir que eres la persona mas especial del mundo. Hace tiempo que nuestra relación se estaba yendo a la mismísima mierda. Y no quería sonar vulgar pero en serio todo había cambiado de un momento a otro. La razón por la que mis papas se habían venido a Alaska desde Colombia. Era con el sueño de poder desempeñar mejor su profesión y la gran emoción que le producía a mi papa el hecho de poder participar en la armada norteamericana. Pero ami me dejaron allá. Por que se necesitaba hablar ingles para venir, la separación no duro más de un año. Ellos me hicieron hacer un curso de ingles, para poder venir a vivir con ellos. Pero eso no era lo que yo deseaba, mi vida se desarrollaba mejor sin ellos. Las presiones y las peleas se fueron con ellos cuando decidieron venir aquí. ¿A que me refería con esto último? Desde que yo tenía memoria mi papa era malhumorado y manipulador, de eso no había duda. Y el siempre era la victima, no importaba cual fuera la situación. Además tenia un lenguaje muy vulgar, nos trataba como basura cuando se enojaba y arrojaba las cosas al suelo, recuerdo que cuando tenia unos tres años el y mi mama discutieron y no se que fue el lo que el le dijo, pero fue tan ofensivo que mi mama le dio un puño en el rostro tan fuerte que lo desmayo. Así es, mi mama la que siempre se quedaba callada y la que siempre pensaba antes que actuar, se había descontrolado. Nunca supe la verdadera razón de aquel golpe y tampoco quise preguntar por que prefería no hacer recordar malos tiempos. Las aguas habían parecido calmarse hasta que yo tuve unos doce años y medio y mi papa y yo nos peleamos, por una estupidez. El tiro al suelo el vaso de vidrio lleno de gaseosa y nos dijo a mi mama y yo que éramos unas desagradecidas de mierda. Y utilizo esas palabras para decirlo, nos insulto para ser sincera. Pero nada me dolió más cuando dijo que yo no era su hija. Me negó y después de unos días, lo perdone. Aunque bueno… más bien le dije que lo perdonaba, pero esas palabras seguían en mi mente (Yo no tengo hijos)

Después de ese día las discusiones eran muy comunes y yo me fui sumergiendo en una depresión. Yo siempre había tenido notas envidiables y fue tanta la depresión que mi promedio académico se fue al suelo. Mis papas y yo platicamos y yo para no hacer sentir mal a mama por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a papa y no querer hacerle saber a mi papa que sus palabras tenían efecto en mi por que yo no quería darle ese poder me eche toda la culpa y dije que me había vuelto perezosa a lo que me castigaron por un mes. Y hace algún tiempo había empezado a fingir que no me afectaba que el me dijera groserías o insultara también a mi mama cuando se enojaba. Siempre que mama me preguntaba como me sentía cuando papa me hablaba así, yo le decía que no me importaba, para no hacerla sentir mal. Varias veces platique con mama y ella me decía que deseaba a dejar a mi padre. Pero que no podía y siempre que yo le preguntaba el por que ella decía las mimas palabras (En unos años lo entenderás) Nunca entendí el significado de esas palabras y me sentí descansar cuando mis papas se fueron. Por que pensé que se arreglarían y que un tiempo sin mí les daría tiempo para pensar. Pero cuando llegue descubrí con el alma en los pies que todo seguía igual. Y yo volví a mi punto de inicio y a vivir la vida que deje durante un año que ellos no estaban. Una vida depresiva. Casi todo el tiempo estaba triste y cuando me encontraba sola era a un peor incluso lloraba silenciosamente en las noches y me sentía muy asustada de darme cuenta que muchas veces consideraba el hecho de suicidarme, pero después de pensarlo bien lo desechaba. No quería hacer sentir peor a mi mama y por muy psicóloga que fuera, sabia que sin mi moriría de tristeza, pero el amor por ella se estaba yendo al barranco debido a que también se estaba tornando muy malhumorada y que siempre que peleaba con papa empezaba a llorar y yo me sentía iracunda de que ella le dejara ver a el cuanto le afectaban las palabras hostiles que le dedicaba cuando discutían y que no fuera capaz de defenderme de mi papa y si ni mi propia madre me defendía ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo yo?.

Entonces volvía a mi punto de inicio. Me entristecía de sobre manera darme cuenta que el amor que alguna vez le profese a mis padres se estaba extinguiendo, que el hecho de no recordar la ultima vez que había abrasado a mi papa con amor, el hecho de no poder decirle a mi papa que lo amaba con palabras verdaderas y no las que tenia que decir me deprimía, que el hecho de ya ni siquiera poder dialogar lo mal que me sentía con mama la psicóloga, para no hacerla sentir mal me hacia sentir sola. Que había dejado de salir con mis amigos y de divertirme de verdad debido a que la tristeza siempre estaba presente. Que me estaba volviendo bipolar y por momentos me sentía capaz de matarme e irme al otro mundo de una vez y luego me sentía deprimida y luego furiosa y luego quería creer que estaba en un sueño. Y me preguntaba a mi misma cuanto tiempo podría durar así antes de no soportarlo y acabar conmigo misma de un tajo. O de volverme una amargada antisocial. Eran esas cosas las que me asustaban y me hacían angustiar. Sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro derecho y entonces descubrí a Edward mirándome comprensivamente. Hasta ese momento no había recordado lo aliviador que se sentía desahogarse con alguien, aunque no fuera voluntario y no pude, ni quise evitarlo. Me le lance encima y lo abrase muy fuerte, aunque para el seguramente no fue TAN fuerte. Y me sentí muy bien cuando me di cuenta de que me lo devolvía. De acuerdo, ni la primera, ni la segunda impresión que había tenido de Edward habían sido las mejores, pero esto lo compensaba todo. Había descubierto a alguien que me entendía y con lagrimas en los ojos le dije las palabras mas sinceras que creo haber dicho desde mis doce años y medio- Perdón- y me aferre mucho mas fuerte a su cuello- No te preocupes pequeña- me dijo el en un tono tan paternal que inevitablemente no pude contener mas las lagrimas y empecé a sollozar, el me acaricio el cabello y en ese momento descubrí que todos los vampiros, Carlisle incluido estaban observándonos atentamente, pero no enojados, ni siquiera bella la fiera parecía estarlo y agradecí enormemente ese hecho por no creía poder discutir. Edward los ignoro y me hablo en un tono bajo aunque yo sabía que ellos podían escucharlo- Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya sabes que conmigo no tienes que hablar para que te entienda y no te preocupes de ahora en adelante yo seré tu psicólogo personal- Yo sonreí un poco y me separe para verlo al rostro, mientras el me mantenía alzada por la cintura- Gracias- dije yo y luego el me bajo delicadamente, me limpie las lagrimas y tome un poco de aire, para calmarme.

Cuando todo el mundo pareció estar seguro de que me había clamado Carlisle me hablo- No hemos descubierto nada en las muestras. Eres una incógnita pequeña- me dijo el y no supe como tomarme aquello. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de cosas malas en mi vida. Era un fenómeno- No eres un fenómeno, solo eres única- me dijo Edward sobándome el hombro para reconfortarme y yo le sonreí ampliamente- Gracias, cuando lo dicen de esa forma, suena mejor- dije yo y el sonrió- Bueno Lorena creo que ya puedes ir a casa- dijo Carlisle y entonces el mundo se vino abajo. Casa… Por Dios sabrá Dios que cosas me esperaban en ese lugar y de nuevo fue Edward quien respondió- Tranquila te llevare yo mismo a tu casa y en el camino tu y yo pensaremos en lo que le dirás a tus padres ¿de acuerdo? -Yo asentí, ya me había dado cuenta de que Edward sabia exactamente que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor- Años de practica- me respondió el mirándome fijo y al ver sus ojos note sinceridad en ellos y confié en el. No fueron necesarias las palabras un segundo después tenia a Edward inclinado frente a mi dándome la espalda- sube- me dijo el y yo le dedique una mirada a los demás. Carlisle asintió y yo me subí a la espalda de Edward, el me agarro fuerte de las piernas para que no me cayera y yo entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez el hablo pero no fue ami, sino a los ocho vampiros restantes- En la escuela hablaremos con ella Carlisle y tranquila Esme no te preocupes Lorena esta bien y me asegurare de que sus padres no la regañen-Todos asintieron en nuestra dirección. Edward camino a la puerta seguido por ellos y apenas la abrió. Arranco a correr como una bala.

Veía los arboles pasar a ambos costados y parecían casi manchas verdes, el viento golpeaba mi cara fuertemente y sonreí. Era casi como estar en una montaña rusa. Era divertido. Pero entonces recordé algo y le pregunte a Edward- ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?-Bueno… les dirás que te levantaste temprano para dar un paseo y conocer mejor el vecindario y que se te paso el tiempo volando- dije el y me lo pensé ,tenia sentido excepto por el hecho del cuaderno en la ventana-¿Pusiste un cuaderno en la ventana para trancarla?- me pregunto el y creo que hasta estaba riéndose de mi, yo fruncí el seño- si ¿Por qué?- le dije- Bueno espero que no tuviera nada importante por que con la lluvia y la nieve seguro que estará destrozado-Yo me quede callada, ese cuaderno era viejo, así que no creí que tuviera nada importante- Pues no- dije yo- Bien, solo dile a tus padres que lo dejaste ahí por que por la tormenta la ventana se abría y se cerraba- Tenía sentido, el tipo sabia mentir. Claro tenía años de práctica. Se carcajeo ante mi pensamiento y me bajo. Me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a mi casa y me sentí algo asustada. Pero luego me calme, ya sabía que decirles- Gracias Edward a veces resultas útil- bromee yo- Bueno, gracias. Pero ve rápido que ya casi hay que estar en la escuela. Cuando llegues estaremos esperándote- dijo el y yo solo asentí.

-Adiós- dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta- No hay problema- dijo el antes de desaparecer rápidamente por la calle en dirección al bosque. Tome aire y gire el picaporte. Lista para cualquier cosa. Pero nada me preparo para lo que sucedió cuando abrí esa puerta y di el primer paso adentro.

**Bueno ya se que los he dejado intrigados por el próximo capitulo pero ha sido esa la idea. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. ^^**

**Dejen reviews**


	5. Muerte y la verdad

Capitulo 5

Di el primer paso adentro y hay me quede. Sin aire en los pulmones y un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no pude tragar saliva. Frente a mi se hallaba el inerte cuerpo de mi padre, pálido y drenado de toda su sangre. No supe que hacer, me quede pasmada en mi lugar y de repente fue como si un bombillo se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza. . ….. ¿Dónde estaba mama? Fui presa del pánico ¡habían matado a mi padre! ¡¿Y donde estaba mi mama? Por mi mente pasaron las peores imágenes posibles.

Mama siendo torturada por un vampiro loco y sediento, mama agonizando tirada en un callejón después de haber sido casi asesinada, mama convertida en un vampiro, etc.… Ninguna me hizo sentir mejor la verdad todas resultaban perturbadoras y aterradoras. No supe que hacer. Papa se hallaba frente ami y yo tenia ganas de echarme a su lado y ponerme a llorar y por otra parte sabia que tenia que buscar a mama tal vez estuviera bien y hubiera logrado escapar aunque esto era muy poco probable. Me arrodille frente al cuerpo de mi padre y lo bese en la frente, mientras al igual que al venado le daba una última bendición aunque esta era mucho más dolorosa y perturbadora. Sin embargo me obligue a mi misma a levantarme del suelo y buscar a mama e iba a empezar por toda la casa.

-¡Mama! ¡¿Mama?- comencé a gritar mientras corría por la sala y el comedor, tan rápido como pude. Mire bajo el comedor, tras las cortinas, en el mueble vacio donde antes estaban los licores que se terminaron mis padres y sus amigos en navidad. No había nada. Comencé a correr hacia la cocina- ¡¿mama?- grite nuevamente. Mire en la enorme despensa, mire en el cuarto de lavado, mire dentro de la alacena y no estaba. Mi corazón latía como loco y estaba comenzando a temblar por el pánico que tenia. Entonces como un presentimiento sentí que debía ir al segundo piso. Decidí seguir a mi instinto. No estaba segura de por que, pero algo me decía que si mama estaba en la casa, seguro estaría en la segunda planta. Salí de la cocina y subí en una sola Carrera todas las escaleras.

Cuando llegue al segundo piso me pregunte donde podría estar mi madre. Por mi mente se cruzo la imagen del desván. Estaba apartado y había bastantes chucherías y polvo como para que ella pudiera resguardarse. Sin pensarlo corrí hasta el fondo del pasillo y abrí la puerta de un solo giro al pomo- ¡¿Mama?- grite yo presa del pánico. Rezando por que ella estuviera en esa habitación. Nada. Solo silencio. Estaba empezando a dudar, pero decidí adentrarme más y encender la luz. Cuando encontré el interruptor, la encendí. Escuche el ruido de un golpe. Fue casi tan suave que pensé que pudo haber sido un ratón. Sin embargo mi vista se fijo hacia el lugar de donde había venido . Entonces vi a mi madre tirada en el suelo, respirando pesadamente, llena de sudor y temblando ligeramente, supongo que por el miedo. Me acerque corriendo a su lado y me le tire encima para abrazarla tan fuerte como me fue posible.

Sentí un gran alivio. Sin embargo la tristeza era abrumadora. Papa, estaba muerto y a pesar de todo me dolía. Por que era mi padre y a pesar de todo lo que paso antes de su muerte yo lo quería, tal y como le había dejado saber inconscientemente a Edward. _Edward…._Dios ¿que iba a hacer ahora?, mi mama estaba aterrada y a juzgar por como estaba sabía que había descubierto la existencia de los vampiros- Mama ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunte mirándola al rostro y peinándole el cabello con mis dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y entonces vi la culpabilidad reflejada en ellos- Han sido vampiros Lorena, no se que ha pasado pero no tuve suficiente fuerza para eliminarlos a todos, solo pude matar al que me iba a matar. Cuando lo hice ya habían matado a tu padre. Me escondí y gracias al cielo no lograron encontrarme. No tenia suficiente energía espiritual en ese momento para matarlos- dijo ella atropellando las palabras y entonces yo me quede totalmente pérdida ¿poder espiritual? ¿Mato a un vampiro? ¿Qué cuando iba deshacerse de los demás pero ya habían matado a papa? ¿De que hablaba mama?

-Mama ¿de que hablas?- le pregunte yo o más bien le exigí. Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos- Lore, creo que es hora de que sepas que tú y yo tenemos gran poder espiritual. Somos una raza totalmente entrenada para proteger a los humanos del mal al igual que a todo ser vivo y de igual forma nuestros poderes nos permiten protegernos. Cariño, se que esto es sorpresivo, pero te aseguro que tienes la fuerza, la inteligencia y la habilidad para derrocar a cualquier ser malvado que hay- dijo ella mirándome. Yo no pide responderle por que entonces todas las piezas encajaron. Mi capacidad para leer a las personas y a lo vampiros Cullen, como reaccione cuando jasper se me abalanzo y por sobre todo la piedad que sentí por el venado. Ahora lo entendía, se debía todo a eso. Absolutamente todo. Yo era una especie de ser espiritual y todo eso explicaba mis habilidades. Sentí algo de alivio. Yo no era un bicho raro o bueno no era TAN rara.

-Entiendo mama pero ¿Qué haremos con papa? No podemos decirle a la gente que lo mato un vampiro y aunque no lo dijéramos las mordidas en su cuerpo y la falta de sangre…- dije yo de nuevo y se me empezó a cortar la voz, las lagrimas luchaban por salir cuando nombraba a mi padre. La angustia que sentía no tenía comparación ¿Qué haríamos? ¿No podrías contarle a la familia? ¿Qué haríamos con el cuerpo de mi padre? ¿Cómo llenaríamos su ausencia?- Lore, creo que lo mejor será purificar su cuerpo, una vez purificado…. Podremos quemarlo para que descanse en paz, es la única forma. Se que esta mal hacer esto Lore pero tendremos que decir que ha desaparecido- dijo ella mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Mama ¿Qué vampiros le han hecho esto a papa?- le dije yo luchando por contener el llanto. Tenia que apoyar a mama no ser una carga, si empezaba a llorar ella se sentiría peor y yo no quería eso- La realeza de los vampiros, sus nombres no los recuerdo, los dijeron cuando vinieron, son un clan de un nombre muy extraño- me dijo ella esforzándose por recordar mientras se separaba de mi y se sentaba en el suelo. De repente una idea vino ami. Si lo atacantes de papa pertenecían al clan real de los vampiros, los Cullen deberían saber su nombre ¿Qué debía hacer? Podría decirle a mama que tenia que ir a la escuela y hablaría con Edward o podría contarle la verdad y llevarla a hablar con ellos. No sabía que debería hacer. Pero se le contaba a mama no estaría revelando nada que ella no supiera podríamos hablar del tema y tal vez ellos nos ayudarían. Si eso debíamos hacer. Pero por ahora deberíamos encargarnos de papa. Solo de pensar en lo que teníamos que hacer se me hacia un nudo aun mas grande en la garganta.

-Mama tenemos que encargarnos ahora del cuerpo de papa- dije yo usando mis dotes de actriz, que agradecí poseer, además de alabar al cielo por que mama no fuera una lee mentes como Edward.- Si, cariño- me dijo ella apoyándose en mi para levantarse del suelo. Comenzó a caminar a mi lado mientras yo le sostenía por el brazo que ella había pasado sobre mis hombros. Comenzamos a descender las escaleras y casi nos vamos al suelo, cuando ella se enredo y casi me hace ir al suelo. Afortunadamente logre agarrarme del barandal de la escalera- Lo siento- me dijo ella sonriéndome un poco. Yo suspire, no podría culparla yo estaba aterrada y si no fuera por que contaba con mi madre. No habría sabido que hacer.

Cuándo llegamos al primer piso pasamos por la sala y vimos el desorden que yo había hecho buscando a mama. Cruzamos una mirada aterrada y nerviosa. Ambas sabíamos que a unos pasos veríamos el cadáver de papa. Caminamos hasta que llegamos al lugar. Mama se tambaleo y yo apreté fuertemente su brazo para que ella no se callera y para contener un estremecimiento de dolor que me había surgido. Nos reclinamos sobre el cuerpo de papa y yo mire a mama. No tenia ni idea de cómo purificarlo. Ella me la devolvió y me di cuenta de que aunque trataba de sonreírme le resultaba imposible. Trague grueso y ella se aclaro la garganta para hablar. –Pon las manos sobre su pecho como yo- me dijo ella acto seguido puso ambas manos en el pecho de papa y yo temblorosa la imite- Ahora Lore, vas a cerrar los ojos y concéntrate. Vas a enviarle paz, piensa en tranquilidad y calor, en el cariño y aprecio que sentías por el ¿crees poder hacerlo mi niña?- me pregunto ella, sabia que mama estaba triste y débil y yo debía ayudarla. Asentí y le dedique una sonrisa forzada- Bien, hagámoslo- dijo ella y ambas cerramos los ojos. Me concentre y pude sentí tormento, veía algo así como una luz morada. Creo… que era el alma de papa, sentía el miedo y la angustia que desprendía y hasta yo me estaba comenzando a angustiar. Trate de tranquilizarme para tranquilizar su alma. Es casi como cuando todo el mundo esta estresado y tu estas empezando a estresarte también, entonces sonríes y tratas de estar tranquilo y feliz, para que la gente se de cuanta y se calme, generalmente funciona. Eso mismo estaba tratando de hacer yo.

Empecé a calmarme y tratar de estar en paz y tranquila, veía como el aura y el alma de papa se comenzaban a aclarar y pasaban de ser un morado oscuro y sombrío a un lila claro, entonces lo sentí, como si de un abrazo se tratara como si el alma de mi padre me estuviera abrazando. Era una calidez y un amor incomparables los que trasmitía. Entonces lo escuche- perdón- fue casi un susurro, pero juro que fue la voz de mi padre. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que mama ya había abierto los ojos, son embargo no eran castaños como normalmente eran. Ahora eran de un color casi morado además de que brillaba como envuelta en una luz cálida. Entonces me di cuenta de que mis manos también brillaban igual que las de mi mama, en realidad toda yo brillaba. Vi que mama desviaba la vista al cuerpo de mi padre y casi de me da un paro cardiaco al ver que estaba desasiéndose, convirtiéndose en partículas que se desasían en la luz cálida que lo rodeaba, entonces se deshizo luz desapareció y mama dejo de brillar, los ojos de mama volvieron a ser castaños y supongo que los míos igual.

Cruzamos una mirada nuevamente. Bien lo habíamos hecho y ni siquiera tuvimos que quemar el cuerpo de papa por que este se había desacido en un aura de paz. Ahora la parte difícil contarle a mi mama sobre los Cullen y llevarla aunque fuese a la fuerza donde ellos. Suspire y me aclare la garganta.

**Bueno aquí esta la conti y muchas gracias por tu comentario AURAAZUL123**

**Traere la conti en unos 2 o tres días. Es que se acerca navidad y pss h estado ocupada. Hoy pondré la conti de Medianoche Sasusaku también**


	6. Seth

Capitulo 6

_Suspire y me aclare la garganta._

Pero me detuve ¿y si mejor yo misma hablaba con Edward primero y le preguntaba que debía hacer? Dependiera de lo que el me dijera decidiría si debería hablarle a mama sobre los Cullen o no. Si, definitivamente iba a hacer eso.- Mama, debo ir a la escuela- le dije yo mirándola con rostro serio- ¿segura? Preferiría que pasáramos un tiempo juntas para consolarnos y pensar bien lo que le diremos a la familia- me dijo ella con tono esperanzado. Dude en ir a buscar a Edward mama la estaba pasando pésimo y yo no estaba NADA mejor. Pero tenía que tener prioridades y en este momento la prioridad era hablar con Edward.- Lo siento mama, pero hoy quede de hablar con el director para que me informara ciertas cosas sobre la escuela y no puedo faltar por que probablemente vendría a buscarme aquí y no quiero que eso pase. Te prometo que hablaremos en la noche. Por que después de la escuela tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo a la casa de un amigo- dije yo. Pero la verdad no sabía si estaba sonando creíble. Para mi suerte mama pareció creérselo- De acuerdo, cámbiate rápido la pijama y ve corriendo a la escuela- me dijo ella. Yo le sonreí- Si me voy corriendo no voy a llegar nunca- dije yo sonriéndole y tratando de bromear con ella, para que se olvidara por un momento de sus preocupaciones. Pero lo siguiente que dijo me dejo descolocada- De hecho ahora corres mucho mas rápido de lo que crees y tus sentidos son mas agudos cariño- dijo ella sonriéndome afectuosamente pero yo no entendía que era lo que me decía-¿Qué?- ya se, fue una pregunta estúpida, pero necesaria. Ella suspiro. -Escucha Lore, nosotras las sacerdotisas tenemos una historia bastante larga de explicar- me dijo ella. Pero yo no podía quedarme con la duda. Igualmente sabía que podía hablar con Edward en cualquier momento del día- No importa, mama quiero escucharla- Bien, pero esto será largo, mejor ponte cómoda- dijo ella tomando asiento en el suelo y yo la imite. Nos miramos directamente y luego de un segundo ella empezó a hablar.

-Hace unos 400 años existió una sacerdotisa llamada Aurora, ella era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y respetada en la aldea donde habitaba. Pero los vampiros y los demonios estaban atacando los pueblos desprotegidos y ella estaba preocupada, por que cada vez había mas tragedias y los vampiros especialmente aumentaban en número. Tenia que practicar casi tres exorcismos al día por que los demonios estaban enloquecidos y eso era extenuante incluso para alguien tan fuerte como ella- me explico mama, yo solo asentí para que prosiguiera- Cuando se percato de que la situación estaba rebasando su fuerza. Decidió que había que tomar medidas extremas e hizo un pacto con los ninjas para que le enseñaran combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Al principio fue difícil, pero logro conseguirlo. Y debido a sus poderes de sacerdotisa, le resultaba mas fácil que a una persona promedio. Logro hacerse más fuerte y con ayuda de un ninja llamado Kirichi logro entrenar a la mayoría de las sacerdotisas de su región. Pronto casi todas estaban entrenadas. Los ataques disminuyeron en número. Los vampiros estaban asustados por que ahora no solo tenia que burlar poderes espirituales, sino que también ataques físicos. Y a pesar de que eso era preocupante lo delicado era que un alma corrupta es decir, malvada. No puede tocar a un ser sagrado como lo somos las sacerdotisas por que inmediatamente es purificada y borrada del mapa y debido a que ninguno de los vampiros tenia buenas intenciones con solo tocar a Aurora o a alguna de las otras sacerdotisas se desvanecían- dijo mama y entonces yo me sorprendí, con que ami no podía tocarme un alma corrupta eso era un dato interesante, mama prosiguió- Pero esto tuvo un precio los ninjas le dijeron a las sacerdotisas que el precio que debían pagar por haber sido entrenadas y salvadas era que debían contraer matrimonio cada una con un ninja- me explico mama e hizo un gesto extraño con su boca, evidentemente no estaba para nada de acuerdo con le precio a pagar y la verdad yo tampoco- y no solo ellas sino todos sus descendientes- dijo ella clavando su suspicaz mirada en mi, yo capte inmediatamente- ¿Quieres decir que tu y yo…?- No fue necesaria terminara la pregunta- Si, Lorena tu padre era descendiente ninjas y por eso me case con el, aunque yo si lo amaba cuando lo hice- me dijo ella, yo estaba shockeada ¿acaso debía yo casare con un descendiente de ninjas?- Pero tu no tienes que hacer lo cariño- me dijo ella rápidamente al ver el temor en mi rostro -¿Por qué yo no debo hacerlo mama?- dije yo mirándola- Por que tu eres libre de elegir, yo lo he decidido de ese modo y por eso no lo harás- dijo ella con vos firme yo me sentí increíblemente agradecida- Pero mama ¿ósea que mis hijos no tendrán habilidades?- le pregunte yo- Bueno serán seres purificadores, pero no tendrán sentidos agudos ni sabrán combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni nada de eso- me explicó ella. Bueno al menos mis hijos serian de alma pura como mama y yo, lo cual me hozo sentir mejor.

Pero recordé que debía hablar con Edward y me levante del suelo- ¿ósea que puedo ir corriendo a la escuela y llegar rápidamente?- le pregunte yo, ella asintió pero igualmente hablo- Por supuesto incluso si te concentras podrás sentir el olor del director y el sonido de las voces de los estudiantes a metros de distancia, serás ágil y casi invisible cuando corras cariño, podrás saltar por los arboles, tendrás una fuerza increíble y sentidos muy desarrollados y lo mejor podrás ver el aura de las personas si te concentras en ello- dijo ella sonriéndome. Yo me sentí muy aludida ¿en verdad era yo capaz de todo eso? No seguí pensando en el tema y comencé a subir la escaleras- Bien, gracias por contármelo mama—dije yo para llegar al segundo piso. Entre como un rayo a mi habitación y comencé a sacar ropa del closet. Escogí un jean cómodo y unas Niké moradas que me encantaban saque una blusa negra con un corazón pintado y una chaqueta verde. Cuando supe que me iba a poner. Me dirigi al baño me quite la pijama y me metí en la ducha. Me asegure de quitarme toda la suciedad y de lavarme bien el cabello. Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla a toda prisa, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y me hice una cola de caballo alta. Tome unos cuantos libros y lo embutí en mi mochila. Me la colgué al hombro y ni siquiera me despedí de mama. Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y salte por ella sin miedo alguno. Confiaba en mi instinto y en mis habilidades. Para mi sorpresa, caí por lo menos unos 400 metros lejos de mi casa, en el bosque. Mi salto había sido larguísimo y a pesar de todo yo lo sentí como menos de un milisegundo. Fue tan breve que cuando caí suavemente al suelo pensé que no me había movido pero al mirar alrededor me di cuenta de que había saltado el trecho que me quedaba hacia el bosque. Ósea que había saltado lo equivalente a mas de diez cuadras que era la distancia que había de mi casa al bosque y un poco mas. No hubo tiempo para pensar agudice mis sentidos ya que me llevaron inconsciente a la casa de Edward y por lo tanto tenia que olfatearlo a el que era la fragancia más conocida de los Cullen para localizarlo. Me sorprendió lo fácil que resulto. Sin embargo el no estaba en la casa, mi oído y mi olfato me indicaban que se encontraba en el bosque y no estaba solo se encontraba con tres ¿lobos? No estaba segura. Es decir, suponía que si tenían cierta esencia de lobo sin embargo también tenían cierto olor a humano. No estaba segura. Tendría que esperar a llegar donde el para saberlo.

Inmediatamente comencé a correr y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que yo corría por lo menos diez veces más rápido que Edward, fue algo que me dejo muy impresionada. ¡Dios! ¿De verdad estaba corriendo? Por que la verdad yo veía todo pasar lento a mis costados era como estar caminando no me sentía para nada cansada. Comencé a carcajearme por la adrenalina. Acelere y juro que creí que estaba volando. En verdad, era lo mas excitante que había vivido jamás. De repente tuve que parar en seco por que cuando menos me di cuenta había pasado tan rápido que me había alejado por lo menos doscientos metros de Edward y sus amigos peludos. Decidí saltar y trate de medir un poco mi fuerza, aunque cuando salte termine en la rama de un árbol, que se encontraba alrededor de el y los tres lobos que ahora me miraban directamente. No supe ni que pensar, a pesar de estar a unos diez metros de altura, los distinguía perfectamente escuche un rugido y me sorprendió que no vinieran de los lobos si no de Edward, me di cuenta de que el había saltado para alcanzarme, pero me pareció incluso mas lento que jasper, así que antes de que hubiera avanzado mas de tres metros hacía mi yo ya me encontraba en el suelo. Justo donde el estaba antes, el pareció confundido al no verme en el árbol y entonces giro la cabeza y cuando me vio en el suelo, bajo muy lento. O bueno lento para mí. Pero no parecía para nada feliz de verme.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?- me pregunto el con una expresión en verdad amenazante, aunque bueno como normal en mi no me sentí ni pizca de asustada y mucho menos ahora que sabia que podía patearle el trasero antes de que siquiera dijera (Ây)- ¿Qué?- me pregunto el y yo me maldije a mi puta memoria, claro el leía la mente- Edward necesito un favor- le dije yo sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas anteriores- ¿Acaso me crees estúpido? Lorena no se como has logrado engañarme, Cuando pateaste a jasper hasta romper la pared, pensé que de verdad no sabias lo que hacías. Incluso te lleve cargada a tu casa. Ahora llegas casi volando y eres incluso más rápida de lo que fuiste para patear a jasper y aun sin responder mis preguntas ¿me pides un favor? Estas loca- dijo el mientras hablaba con tono sarcástico. De acuerdo mi paciencia se había ido a la mismísima mierda. Decidí mostrarle todos lo recuerdos de lo que paso después de que me dejo en casa, para que no me jodiera mas. Mi cabeza se lleno de los horrendos recuerdos de lo que había pasado esta mañana. TODO el miedo y desesperación que sentí al no encontrar a mama, el dolor de ver a si a papa, lo que me dijo mama, cuando purifique a papa, el abrazo que me dio su alma y cuando me pidió perdón, la historia sobre las sacerdotisas y los ninjas, todo hasta que lo alcance, incluso cuando me bañe, salte por la ventana y corrí. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. El me observo directamente y por primera vez no pude leerlo. Nada, era lo que veía su rostro. Era indescifrable. Me pregunte por que, hasta que caí en cuenta de que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con gruesas lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. De nuevo mi rapidez me había jugado una mala jugada. No me importo, comencé a sollozar y me abrace a mi misma. Sentí que algo caliente me reconfortaba. Primero pensé que era Edward pero después me di cuenta de que era imposible de que el fuera tan caliente y reconfortante. Levante un poco la vista y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un lobo de pelaje color arena con ojos negros llenos de compasión y dolor mirándome y frotando su cabeza contra mi hombro. Fue enternecedor y reconfortante, no fue como cuando Edward me abrazo que sentí afecto paternal, el lobo inspiraba cariño, mucho cariño, podría decir que hasta afectó hacia mi. No supe describir lo que sentí, fue algo cálido. Como si algo que hubiera estado esperando durante toda mi vida estuviera frente ami, los otros dos lobos solo nos observaban y Edward tenía media sonrisa pintada en la cara. Los ignore solo estábamos MI lobo y yo. Por que el era MIO ya lo había reclamado de mi propiedad. Lo abrace y me apoye en el. Era enorme, del tamaño de un caballo aunque no tan grande como el lobo de pelaje rojizo que estaba con el, había otra lobita pequeñita. Era bonita, pero no tanto como MI lobo. Escuche que Edward sonreí jovialmente estaba riéndose. No me importo. Yo le iba a hablar a mi lobo- Gracias- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El me sonrío mostrándome sus colmillos tímidamente, yo le sonreí de vuelta y en un impulso absurdo le bese el hocico, vi que el lobo grande sonreí enormemente, el no parecía sentirse para nada tímido y la lobita hizo un gesto raro con la cara. No les preste atención, pero había estado tan distraída que de nuevo no me había dado cuenta de que todos los Cullen estaban ahora frente a nosotros observándonos a mi lobo y a mi atentamente .El vampiro grandote comenzó a reírse estruendosamente y luego dijo- Y hay va otro imprimado- no entendí ni papa de lo que dijo lo mire con cara rara y me di cuenta de que mi lobo estaba carcajeándose jovialmente, para que miento sus carcajadas eran contagiosas y cuando menos me di cuenta yo también estaba riéndome. Edward interrumpió mis carcajadas hablando- Esta bien te ayudare pero antes debo decirte que TU lobo como le dices se llama Seth. Todos nos callamos cuando el dijo eso y sentí la mirada de TODOS sobre mi incluso la de los lobos. Me sentí incomoda y me sonroje. Maldito Edward me había delatado escuche que el grandote y el lobo rojo comenzaban a reírse a un más fuerte y de la vergüenza me compungí. Enterré mi rostro el pelaje de Mi Seth, pero antes le lance una mirada de amenaza a Edward advirtiéndole que si decía una cosa mas lo patearía tan fuerte que lo mandaría a Canadá- Esta bien, esta bien. Me callo- escuche que decía el y todos comenzaron a reír. Pero yo salí de mi burbuja y me di cuenta de que había que ir al asunto central y la razón por la que había venido. Le hable a Edward que aun se reía. Mi lobo ya había parado y los otros también. Sin embargo los vampiros seguían felices.

-Edward. Necesito enserio que me ayudes- le dije yo mirándolo esta vez enserio. El paro y todo el mundo callo también. Me miro directo a los ojos- necesito que me digas que debo hacer- le dije yo mirándolo. El tenia que decirme si le contaba a mama sobre los vampiros Cullen o no- Vamos la casa y allí hablamos mejor, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo el. Yo asentí y me levante del suelo. Ayudada por Seth. Lo mire y le pregunte- ¿Puedo llegar allí primero y esperarte, tengo hambre y bueno puedo comer algo mientras ustedes llegan?- le pregunte yo y estuve segura de que me sonroje de nuevo- No acabes con la cocina- me dijo el sonriendo-No prometo nada- dije yo. Bese a Seth en la cabeza y el hocico, me despedí con la mano de los lobos y lo vampiros y agudice el olfato un cuarto de segundo después ya me encontraba saltando de rama en rama. Resulta que era más rápida saltando por las ramas ¿Quién lo diría? Divise la casa medio minuto después y de un largo salto llegue a la puerta. Gire el pomo y entre. No me moleste en cerrar la puerta. Llegue a la cocina y comencé a sacar cereal, leche, huevos, pan, platos, jamón, tocino, queso, cubiertos, sartenes, mantequilla, mermelada, crema de maní. Encendí la estufa y puse el sartén con la mantequilla corte cebolla y tomate e hice un guiso al cual le agregue unos huevos batidos. Lo que en Colombia llamamos huevos pericos. Metí el pan en la tostadora, puse leche en un tazón y vertí el cereal, y tome las tostadas y las unte de mantequilla y crema de maní y las puse en un plato. Frite el tocino y el jamón e hice sándwiches con el queso, baje los huevos y los puse en otro plato y apenas me senté en la mesa para empezar llegaron los Cullen y tres personas mas. No necesite más que mirar a los ojos a los tres restantes para saber que eran los lobos. No supe muy bien que pensar. De acuerdo fue un alivio darme cuenta de que Seth era humano por que no me imaginaba enamorada de un animal. Edward comenzó a carcajearse y yo fruncí el seño- Es enserio Edward ¿te lo imaginas?- dije yo y el se callao abruptamente, fingió un escalofrió y me pregunte ¿Qué mierda se abría imaginado? La respuesta llego a mi de un zarpazo y estuve segura de que mi cara fue un semáforo en rojo. Me llene de ira y le grite como una loca- ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Mierda acaso solo piensas en sexo?- le dije yo iracunda todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando patidifuso y Edward comenzó a hablar atropellando las palabras- No crean que me estaba imaginando a Lorena y ami- dijo el y me imagine la cara de debí haber puesto por que todo el mundo me miro para que hablara- No, no, no. Edward explícales- le exigí yo. Ellos pensaban que grite a Edward por que estaba imaginando cosas sobre el y yo. El comenzó a explicarse- Lorena estaba pensando que era un alivio no estuviera enamorada de un lobo y que Seth fuera humano…- iba a seguir hablando pero yo lo taclee y lo tire al suelo, quedando yo encima- ¿Acaso te gusta andar ventilando mis pensamientos maldito muerto?- le dije yo roja de la vergüenza y la furia.

El vampiro grandote empezó a reírse. Yo mire a Edward por ultima vez para quitarme de encima de el y agarre fuerte a Seth de la mano. Creo que la gente querría saber ¿Cómo supe cual era? Fácil sus ojos como lobo o humano seguían siendo iguales de hermosos. Lo guie hacia la mesa e hice que tomara asiento junto ami. La mesa estaba llena de comida. Lo mire directo al rostro. ¡Dios era precioso! Trate de no sonrojarme y me aclare la garganta apara no tartamudear- Come conmigo- le pedí yo. El ni siquiera se lo pensó. Sea cerco a mi me beso en los labios y comenzó comer. Yo quede sorprendida, pero se me paso de inmediato sonreí comencé a comer también. De repente pensé en los otros lobos y en Renesme. Tal vez también tenían hambre- Esto… Mmm…- dije yo pero me di cuenta de que no sabía sus nombres. Mire a Edward en busca de una respuesta el suspiro y dijo- Jacob y Leah- dijo el. Ellos lo miraron y luego me miraron ami- De acuerdo, Jacob, Leah y Renesme ¿no comen con nosotros?- dije yo señalando las sillas. Jacob tomo a Renesme de la mano y juntos se sentaron. No necesite más que ver como se miraban para saber que se gustaban. Sin embargo Leah siguió allí. Seth hablo por primera vez- Lee come por favor- le dijo el ella arrugo el entrecejo y se giro hacia la puerta, pero yo hable- Por favor come ¿si?- Casi le suplique. Ella se giro a mirarme durante un momento y yo le sonreí abiertamente. Su expresión no cambio pero tomo asiento y mordió un pan. Yo sonreí a un mas y sentí como Seth apretaba mi mano- Tranquila ella siempre es así, pero creo que le agradas- me dijo el sonriendo y yo pensé en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. Era oficial estaba enamorada.


	7. Mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida

Capitulo 7

Ya habíamos terminado de desayunar hace mas o menos una hora. Y después de haber terminado nos habíamos dirigido a la sala a discutir el tema, con los demás. Edward había tenido que contar mis recuerdos desde el primer día de clase: Es decir: como los conocí, lo que pensaba de ellos, cuando me levante, cuando luche con Renesme, cuando llore por el venado, cuando rete a los vampiros, cuando Alice casi me ahorca, cuando jasper casi me mata y cuando bella y rosalie me retaron, lo que paso después de los exámenes que me tomo Carlisle y para no seguir hablando basta con decir TODOS mis recuerdos sin perderse ni una parte y ni el mas mínimo detalle, aunque no menciono mis tristezas personales sobre papa antes de morir, ni mi depresión, ni conducta suicida, agradecí esto. Todos habían estado escuchando atentamente la historia, en un principio todo precia normal, hasta que llegaron a la parte de la muerte de mi padre que era lo que desconocían los vampiros, los lobos simplemente no habían hablado, sus caras eran indescifrables y yo no seguí mirándolos, había bajado la mirada cuando Edward empezó a contar lo que sucedió en mi casa, sin perderse ni un detalle de cómo yo se lo había mostrado y lo que yo había sentido.

Cuando el termino la habitación se lleno de silencio y escuche sollozos ¿un momento sollozos? Levante la vista y vi a Esme con un rostro súper triste y sollozando. Bueno después de escuchar como Edward los llamaba por sus nombres, al aclararles las partes de la historia que no entendían termine aprendiéndome sus nombres. Yo no sabía ni que pensar ¿un vampiro podía llorar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué lloraba? No sengui con mi debate mental por que me percate de que todos estaban mirándome, inclusive Seth se había girado hacia mí, vi en su rostro la compresión, parecía debatirse entre si llorar o no. Yo aparte la mirada hacia Edward. No deseaba lastima- ¿Crees que debo contarle sobre ustedes?- le pregunte mirándolo. Sin embargo no fue el quien respondió, sino Bella-Creo que deberías esperar a que se calme un poco, tal vez una semana para dejarla descansar. Puede que no se tome muy bien el hecho de que te relaciones con vampiros y mucho menos después de lo de tu padre y la historia sobre todo lo que tuvo que hacer Aurora para librarse de los vampiros- Me sorprendió lo consecuente que era. No pensé mucho en eso, solo reflexione sus palabras. Tenían mucho sentido. Debía tener cuidado con como le iba a contar a mama sobre os cullen al finalizar la semana- Tienes razón- me dijo Edward.

Yo asentí pensativa, tantas cosas habían en mi cabeza. Todo parecía irreal, ayer era una chica normal de instituto y hoy era amiga de 8 vampiros, una semivampira y tres lobos. Bueno no del todo amiga. Es decir, podía decir que Edward era mi amigo, otro en su situación no me abría ayudado- Tienes razón, soy tu amigo- me dijo el sonriéndome de medio lado. Yo le di una sonrisa también torcida. Pero del dolor. ¡Dios esto era demasiado! No sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar. Me sorprendía que no me hubiera dado un ataque al corazón o algo por estilo. Vale, yo no era cobarde, pero habían sido tantas sorpresas y malas noticias en un mismo día, que me sentía agotada y agónica. Solo quería tirarme en mi cama y taparme con mi cobertor y no levantarme por el resto de mi vida. Todo parecía un sueño retorcido. Mucho había deseado solo despertarme de esto y ver a mi familia completa de nuevo.

Pero esto no iba a ocurrir. Todo era real, vivía una pesadilla. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer. La imagen de mama me vino ala mente. _Todo mi esfuerzo era por ella_. La única razón por la cual yo no me había rendido era ella. No quería hacerla infeliz y tenia la sospecha, de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo conmigo. Lo único que la mantenía con vida, era su amor por mí. Ella no quería dejarme sola. Ni yo a ella. Estábamos juntas en esto y juntas saldríamos de este agujero negro que amenazaba con destruirnos a ella, a mí y a nuestro universo- No debes sentirte así- me dijo una voz, me gire y me di cuenta para sorpresa de que el rubio al que yo había pateado era quien había hablado- Jasper siente las emocione de las personas y también puede manipularlas, claro que tu al tener poder espiritual eres la excepción- me explico Esme aun sollozando. Yo solo asentí en este momento me sentía vacía. No sentía nada. El mundo a mi alrededor pareció carecer de sentido. Me sentía perdida y me pregunte ¿Qué abría pasado si yo no me hubiera escapado de casa y hubiera estado allí, cuando atacaron los vampiros a mi familia? Podría haber muerto o al igual que mama mi energía espiritual abría actuado y abría pasado lo mismo que con Jasper. Los rasgos ninjas se hubieran hecho más visibles. Esto era peligroso. Mis rasgos suicidas salían mas a la luz, en situaciones como esta. Pero a la vez estaba tan deprimida que solo quería tirarme al suelo y quedarme allí.

Sentí dos manos una caliente y la otra fría. Levante la vista y vi Edward tocando mi hombro izquierdo y a Seth tocando mi hombro derecho. Los mire a los dos y ambos me sonreían apoyándome. Me sentí muy agradecida. Definitivamente Edward era mi mejor amigo. Solo un mejor amigo haría tantas cosas por ti. El sonrió ante mi pensamiento y me beso la coronilla- Claro que soy tu mejor amigo- me aclaro el sonriéndome. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y mire a Seth. Con el todo era más complicado. No se que éramos, nos habíamos besado y yo sabia que lo amaba. No estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos. Pero su forma de mirarme lo delataba. El estaba parado frente a mí junto con Edward, no podía ver más allá de ellos, por que me tapaban la vista. Me abrace a la cintura de Seth haciendo que el se tambaleara un poco pero sentí que se apretujaba contra mi y me besaba los cabellos. Quite una mano de la cintura de Seth y la puse sobra la mano de Edward y el la apretó. No me gire para verle, pero por Dios que me sentí querida en se momento. No estaba sola, Seth el amor de mi vida y Edward mi mejor amigo extraían conmigo- te quiero mucho Seth- las palabras salieron sinceras y por si solas. Sentí que el sonreía contra mi cabeza- También te quiero Lore. Sonreí, todo estaría bien mientras ellos dos estuvieran conmigo.


	8. La pesadilla

Capitulo 8

_Xxxxx_

Estaba el un terreno baldío. No había nada alrededor. Solo arena, mucha arena. El sol era cegador e incluso doloroso.

Apareció una neblina que comenzó a extenderse por todos lados. Primero creí que era una alucinación por la tremenda sed que sentía. Frío, había mucho frio. No comprendía que sucedía cuando de repente me di cuenta de que aparecieron los Cullen.

Estaba muy confundida, pero de repente me dio mareo, mucho mareo. Me invadió una debilidad inmediata, casi como si me fuera a desmayar. Se me revolvió el estomago. Sentí muchas nauseas, me tambalee y comencé a toser frenéticamente. Trate de parar la tos poniéndome la manga de mi chaqueta a orilla en la boca. Me dolía mucho la garganta, la sentía como raspada por dentro. Toser era muy doloroso. Sentí un liquido caliente llenar mi boca y no entendí de que se trataba. Hasta que aparte la manga de mi chaqueta de mi boca y descubrí para mi horror que se trataba de sangre.

Sentí como un líquido caliente me subía por la garganta a una velocidad de vértigo. Las nauseas se hicieron mas presentes y comencé vomitar. Sin embargo al empezar a hacerlo me aterre al ver que era sangre.. Era mucha y salía en cantidades angustiantes. No podía para, incluso sentía como los coágulos de sangre también salían por mi boca. No podía repisaría, me faltaba el aire y me dolían el estomago y la garganta, no podía parar. Levante la vista y vi a los Cullen con expresiones totalmente serenas.

Pero me aterre al darme cuenta de que no se encontraban solos, mi madre, Stiguar y yo también estábamos con ellos. Yo estaba a su lado fue algo desconcertante y aterrador, estaba viéndome a mi misma… De repente Stiguar y mama sonrieron y mi otra yo junto a ellos, Dejando a la vista unos enormes colmillos de vampiro.

_Xxxxx_

Abrí los ojos llena de sudor y respirando algo ajotada. M e pase la mano por la boca comprobando que no había sangre y al hacerlo me recosté de nuevo clamando mi respiración. _Solo fue un sueño_

La luz se asomo por la ventana. Haciéndome arrugar el entrecejo. Me sentí confundida y soñolienta. De repente recordé todo y me pare de un brinco de la cama ¿abría sido todo un sueño? Sin embargo este pensamiento se disolvió al darme cuenta de que mama y yo estábamos durmiendo juntas en la cama de ella. Claro, después de que los Cullen, los lobos y yo termináramos de discutir el asunto. Edward y Seth me habían traído a casa y yo y mama habíamos pasado la noche platicando sobre lo que le diríamos a la familia, pero nos sentíamos tan solas que habíamos terminado durmiendo juntas para sentirnos acompañadas.

De acuerdo, el día de ayer había sido horrendo al 90% y bueno al otro 10%. Horrendo por todas las cosas malas que pasaron y bueno en pequeña fracción por que había conocido a mi novio el hombre lobo y había hecho un mejor amigo. Me dormí bastante tarde. Mama callo como una piedra después de haber llorado y por el cansancio del trabajo y de la pelea con los vampiros. Pase la noche pensando en como contarle a mama sobre los Cullen, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente ¿Cómo averiguar que vampiros fueron los que atacaron a mama? Después de un rato de haberle dado vueltas me di cuenta de que cuando le contara a mama sobre los Cullen, ella los tendría que conocer y la podría hacer recordar a los vampiros que la atacaron…y mataron a papa. El podría verlos en su mente y podría decirnos si sabia quienes eran.

Era una idea bastante buena en mi opinión. Mire el reloj en la pared y me di cuenta de que eran las 5:00 a.m. Solo faltaba media hora para tener que empezar a alistarme para la escuela.

No era mucho así que decidí levantarme de una vez y tal vez llamar a algún amigo o ver tele un rato. De puntitas camino a través de la habitación y tomo mi mochila. Giro el pomo silenciosamente y salí para no mirar atrás. Camine como un fantasma por el pasillo. Sin ser detectada y Al divisar la puerta de mi habitación, abierta, entre de inmediato y cerré silenciosamente.

Deje la mochila encima de mi cama y tome el celular que allí mismo se encontraba, mire y para mi sorpresa me encontré con 5 llamadas perdidas de Stiguar. Me extrañe ¿Por qué me abría llamado tanto? Decidí que le marcaria, tal vez ya estuviera despierto. Marque su número.

_,Bip….._El sonido del tono de marcad siguió sonando hasta que una vos familiar lo sustituyo-.

-¿Hola?- dijo la vos al otro lado del teléfono, era ronca y asumí que era por que había estado durmiendo.

-Stiguar ¿Cómo vas?- le pregunte yo sonriendo al otro lado de la línea escuche como el decía algo. No estuve segura de a quien.

-Bien ¿y tu?- no sonó muy convencido pero decidí no preguntar.

-¿Que hicieron ayer en la escuela?- le pregunte yo. Necesitaba saber que trabajos o tareas habían dejado y Stiguar era el único amigo al que podía recurrir.

-La verdad yo tampoco he ido ayer- me dijo el al otro la do la línea. Había un tono en su voz que no me gusto nada

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le pregunte yo algo asustada.

-Te lo diré todo en la escuela Lore ¿Vale?- me dijo el. Yo dude, pero decidí que seria mejor esperar.

-Esta bien, adiós- le dije yo aun más angustiada.

-Adiós- Me respondió del otro lado de la línea y colgó.

Escuche el tono de la llamada cortada. Pero colgué un minuto después. Hmp a Stiguar de verdad le había pasado algo. Fuera lo que fuera, no había sido nada bueno. Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y abrí mi closet para mirar lo que me iba a poner. Mire por la ventana. Estaba haciendo sol. Tal vez hoy pudiera dejar de usar ropa tan abrigadora. Abrí mi closet y lo ojee.

Escogí una camiseta negra con una imagen de evanescence, me encantaba esa camiseta. Tome una chaqueta de cuera, unas botas de negras de amarrar y unos jeans oscuros.

En cuanto supe lo que iba a usar me metí a la ducha. Me di un baño rápido y efectivo. Todavía me costaba asimilar la idea de todo lo que había pasado ayer. Pero sin duda había sido real. Cuando Salí de la ducha me vestí y me deje el cabello suelto me mire al espejo. Me comencé a analizar buscando algún indicio de cambio el sueño había sido demasiado real y el haberme visto con esos colmillos me asusto. Nada, mi reflejo seguía igual, piel morena, ojos castaños, pestañas largas y rizadas, cejas delgadas, labios gruesos, nariz pequeña, cabello Cataño y rizado a la altura de los hombros, cuello largo y bonito, curvas bien definidas y vientre plano. Abrí la boca y me toque los colmillos, mientras miraba el espejo confirmando que todo estuviera bien, Suspire todo estaba genial.

Ahora, tenia que ir a la escuela.


	9. Estamos dispuestos a todo

Cuando llegue al instituto en mi moto, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común. Los autos de los Cullen aun se encontraban ahí y aunque sentí las miradas de la gente sobre mi las ignore con facilidad. Normalmente me habría puesto nerviosa y de hecho lo estaba pero por motivos diferentes. Stiguar había estado muy raro cuando hable por teléfono con el y eso me inquietaba. Contaba con que ya hubiera llegado. Cuando pase a través de la puerta mi mirada viajo por todo el lugar. Me di cuenta de que los Cullen estaban junto a sus casilleros que curiosamente estaban juntos. A penas me fije en ellos. Todos se giraron hacia mí. Iba a acercarme a ellos, cuando me di cuenta de que Stiguar estaba en la esquina del pasillo mirándome. Tan solo de verlo, mi rostro se desencajó. Su rostro ¡Dios! era la cosa mas triste que había visto. Me recordaba al rostro de mama o el mío al pensar a papa. Salude a los Cullen con la mano y comencé a caminar en dirección a Stiguar ante la atónita mirada de todos menos de Edward que entrecerró los ojos contrariado mirándome a mi y luego a la nada.

No le preste mucha atención a Edward. Sinceramente en este momento Stiguar era la prioridad. Sabía que solo habíamos hablado una vez. Pero ya que el al igual que yo era nuevo en al escuela no tenia mas amigos. Me sentía en deuda con el. A penas llegue a su lado no me dio ni tiempo de hablar. Me tomo fuerte de la mano y me arrastro con una fuerza impresionante hasta un aula vacía, en cuanto estuvimos solos. El rompió a llorar. Me quede tan atónita que no supe que hacer. Pero reaccione un minuto después me le acerque y lo abrace. El no se resistió, sollozo fuertemente contra mi pecho. No hablaba solo se desahogaba. Yo tampoco le hable lo deje desahogarse hasta que el se sintiera capaz de hablar. No lo iba a presionar. Duramos así unos veinte minutos. Ni siquiera me importo el hecho de saber que me había perdido la primera clase.

El se calmo y comenzó a tomar air y se separo un poco de mi- Seguro me vi de lo mas marica- me dijo el medio sonriendo y yo le sonreí- ¿Stiguar que ha pasado?- le pregunte yo inquieta tomando su mano y mirándolo- Me han amenazado Lore- me dijo el y entre en pánico -¡¿Quiénes…?- Los otros sacerdotes- Yo me le quede mirando desorbitada el prosiguió- Lore ¿no han amenazado a tu familia? Ustedes son renegados al igual que yo y…- Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire y lo sentí por primera vez. Stiguar al igual que mama y yo emanaba energía espiritual. Todo encajo, claro esa conexión que teníamos se debía a que éramos muy similares- Han matado a mi padre, mama y yo estamos como locas. Pero a mi papa no lo amenazaron sacerdotes a el lo mataron vampiros- le dije yo y su expresión se ensombreció- Ya lo han decidido…- murmuro el con expresión distante- ¿Decidir el que?- le pregunte yo interesada y aturdida. Me sorprendió poder seguir el hilo de la conversación según a mi estado.

Antes no nos encontraron por que estábamos dispersos. Ellos no toleran a los renegados se les hace inconcebible el hecho de que no aceptemos seguir sus reglas y de pronto tres sacerdotes renegados se encuentran en un mismo lugar. Eso no es coincidencia Lorena a mi me amenazaron y a ti y a tu madre le dieron una advertencia clara matando a tu padre ` están depuestos a todo`- M estremecí esa gente era peligrosa- Debemos hablar con mamá- dije yo- Me parece perfecto- Después de clases prometí yo- Después de clases -prometió el. Salimos del aula y fuimos ala clase de gimnasia que era la que nos seguía ya que nos habíamos saltado lengua. Estábamos en un aprieto.


	10. Estamos dispuestos a todo parte 2

Cuando llegamos a la clase de Gimnasia todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando y me quede atónita al darme cuenta de que esa clase la compartíamos con todos los Cullen. Me pregunte si Stiguar ya se abría percatado de lo que realmente eran- ¿Para ti que son los Cullen?- le pregunte a Stiguar en la puerta de los vestidores- Vampiros- me respondió tan tranquilo que casi me voy de para atrás- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?- le pregunte yo perpleja- No son malos- dijo el mirándome- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Por sus ojos hace algún tiempo me tropecé con unos vampiros de un clan llamado Denali y pensé que tendría que pelear. Pero ellos siguieron de largo evitándome no me mordieron y sus ojos eran dorados como los de los Cullen. Cuando hay un vampiro de ojos rojos se que es un bebedor de sangre humana pero ninguno de los Cullen cumple ese requisito- me explico el y yo le sonreí algo ida. Me despedí de el con la mano y entre a los vestidores a cambiarme. Lo hice rápido para que el maestro no enloqueciera.

Cuando me puse los shorts negros y la camiseta blanca tirite de frio ¡Joder! maldito clima de Alaska. No pensé mucho en esto y me hice una cola de cabello alta. Guarde todo en el casillero y Salí. Stiguar y yo nos encontramos a la salida y entramos al gimnasio. Apenas lo hicimos todos se giraron a mirarnos y yo disimule lo más que pude. No se si mi nerviosismo fue tan obvio que Stiguar tuvo que pasarme un brazo por los hombros para que no tropezara. Algunos soltaron risitas y otros se sonrojaron. Yo fruncí en sueño extrañada y mire a Stiguar. Lo estudie minuciosamente. Antes no me había dado cuenta de que era muy guapo las pecas lo hacían lucir hasta sexy. Claro que en mi no había efecto como siempre prefiero a los morenos. Pero sus ojos verdes y cabello color rojo sangre lizo lo hacían muy simpático, me llevaba casi una cabeza de ventaja era incluso mas alto que Edward casi igual a Jasper. El me miro y me sonrió y yo se la devolví. Pero no eran sonrisas de simpatía sino que en ellas había un mensaje oculto (No te pongas grosera como ayer) No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo lo capte casi fue como si su voz estuviera en mi mente. Algo bastante claro.

-Vaya pero ¿se puede saber por que se han retrasado?- pregunto el maestro y a pesar de mi aturdimiento pude contestar mucho mas rápido que Stiguar- Mi madre vino a hablar con Stiguar y yo de un tema muy importante y no pudimos asistir a la primera hora- dije yo. A veces agradecía al todo poderoso tener una facilidad innata para actuar, fingir, improvisar y mentir. El maestro frunció el seño con sospecha. Pero la tranquilidad de mi rostro con el aparente relajamiento de Stiguar eran muy buenos- Bien, como decía vamos a jugar futbol soccer, se que algunos no lo abran jugado nunca, pero seguro han escuchado de el. Es el deporte nacional de Brasil y de muchos otros países latino americanos y los mejores equipos se encuentran en España como es el Real Madrid o el Barcelona. Claro que hay otros muy buenos yo solo lo digo por preferencias…- Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja ¡Genial! Yo era una arquera innata.

Toda la hora fue un relajo. Además de si antes era buena arquera ahora era perfecta y Stiguar era jugador de mi equipo. Los Cullen se contenían al golpear el balón. Sin embargo note que cada vez la lanzaban mas fuerte, pero yo lo atrapaba sin problemas. El maestro nos dio ami, Stiguar y a otra chica muy bonita de piel clara y ojos azules con cabello negro unos puntos de mas por que fuimos los mejores jugadores. El resto del día nos la pasamos bien. Nos hicimos muy amigos de Dayana la chica de la clase de gimnasia resulta que para perplejidad nuestra era de Colombia pero la criaron en Alaska, además era mayor de lo que aparentaba parecía de unos 15 al igual que yo pero tenia 18 y Stiguar tenia la misma edad que ella. Es decir de mis amigos era la única menor de edad. En las clases nos sentamos juntos y nos fue bien el maestro de Biología a regañadientes me tuvo que subir quince puntos por que respondí todas las preguntas que me hacia.

Cuando llego la hora de salida Stiguar y yo nos despedimos de Dayana. Teníamos que hablar con mama. Cuando nos montamos en mi moto arrancamos a toda velocidad. Aunque claro teníamos que pasar desapercibidos. Nos tomo unos 15 minutos llegar para cuando lo hicimos mama nos esperaba en la puerta con expresión seria. No nos saludamos, pasamos a su lado ante su atenta mirada. Nos sentamos en la sala y apenas mama se sentó Stiguar empezó a hablar- Lo de su esposo a sido una advertencia. Nos quieren capturar. A mi solo me amenazaron ya que no hay nada que quitarme por que no tengo familia. Pero en usted usaron a vampiros y esto muestra que son poderosos. Algunos vampiros se les han aliado para no ser asesinados. Es peligroso y van a venir por nosotros amenos de que hagamos algo. La buena noticia es que ellos cuentan los años como días. Podrían tardar mucho en venir. Pero puede que no- le explico el a mama. Esto el ya me lo había dicho mientras veníamos en la moto así que yo estaba informada. Mama estaba muy seria. Nunca la había visto así. De repente hablo.

-Tu te vas a mudar con nosotros, estamos mejor juntos. Se que eres amigo de Lorena, la escuche esta mañana hablando contigo…- este detalle me sorprendió-... así que tres son mejor que dos y uno separados. Ustedes son amigos así que pueden cubrirse la mayoría del tiempo. Puedes traer tus cosas cuando quieras ahora eres como mi hijo. Contaremos con que se retrasen algunos años. Pero permaneceremos alerta y siempre llevaran sus celulares con ustedes por si sucede algo. Ante la mínima sospecha nos reuniremos. No hay que arriesgarse. No nos iremos de aquí ya que es obvio que sea donde sea que vayamos nos encontraran. De ahora en adelante entrenaremos el mayor tiempo que podamos y tu Stiguar nos vas a ayudar por que la verdad aunque soy fuerte nunca estuve en un campo de entrenamiento pero creo que tu si- le dijo mama y yo me sorprendí ¿los monjes tenían campos de entrenamientos? Pero sabía que de ahora en adelante NADA SERIA IGUAL…


	11. Dilema

**Capitulo 11**

Tres días. Acababa de descubrir que ese era mi límite. Nunca me plantee a mi misma el hecho de tener que adaptarme a un hecho terrible y a muchos cambios en tan solo cinco días. Probablemente si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida iba a cambiar tan radicalmente en unos pocos días me hubiera echado a reír. Pero esto era muy real.

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 de la tarde y yo estaba luchando. Quería ganar. Mi oponente me lanzo una patada y yo la esquive por poco, me lanzo un puño y yo se lo retuve e intente devolvérselo. Me detuvo con una facilidad insultante y me hizo una llave de modo que yo quede indefensa mientras el acercaba un enorme cuchillo a mi cuello. Entre en pánico y en respuesta natural me impulse hacia arriba dando una voltereta de cuerpo completo de modo que el tuvo que soltarme la muñeca para no romper la suya propia y esta vez fui yo la que quedo detrás de el dejándolo débil y además poniendo mi cuchillo en su garganta.

-Gane- vocifere sonriendo y el soltó una carcajada. Mama aplaudió- Muy bien Lore al fin has podido ganarle a Stiguar. Ya venia siendo hora- hablo con una resolución que me hizo bajar la cabeza, mientras negaba divertida. Aparte el cuchillo de la garganta de mi amigo-hermano y el me abrazo- Muy bien enana has mejorado- me dijo el mientras me despeinaba- Tsk, no me trates como a una chiquilla, estúpido- le dije yo retándolo con la mirada. El se rio.- Entremos a la casa a comer algo y a darnos una ducha- dijo mama caminando hasta la casa y nosotros la seguimos.

Habíamos pasado los últimos tres días entrenando como locos. Habíamos luchado todos contra todos y yo que me había creído la súper chica el día en que descubrí mis habilidades me vi opacada por la experiencia y la agilidad de mi madre y mi amigo. Por supuesto ellos me habían felicitado por mi progreso rápido. Según Stiguar y mama yo había rendido en tres días lo que normalmente un ninja rendía en un mes. Nunca pensé que yo iba a necesitar aprender a pelear para prepararme para una batalla contra gente más poderosa que yo. Una batalla que podía ocurrir mañana o en 30 años. La sensación de no estar seguro nunca, era algo horrible. Era el hecho de estar en la escuela y no saber si tu madre puede estar siendo torturada en ese mismo instante y tu no saber anda.

Pero había aprendido cosas nuevas y estaba progresando rápidamente que era lo que Stiguar y mama querían. Que yo aprendiera a combatir para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo ir a la escuela era un calvario por que cada vez que veía a los Cullen y en especial a Edward sentía que había un abismo entre nosotros demasiado grande y que era imposible llenar. Por la seguridad de Edward y los demás tenia que callarme todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y debido al inoportuno don de Edward yo tenía que callarme todo inclusive en mi mente.

Pero había alguien incluso más importante que Edward. Seth. Seth era mi vida y a pesar de que solo hubiéramos pasado un día juntos. Yo lo sentía tan cercano a mí. Como algo indispensable. Se me hacia muy difícil no pensar en el y trataba de controlarme cuando Edward estaba cerca. Sin embargo me resultaba imposible. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro, sus dulces ojos y se preciosa vos. Su sincera, tierna y deslumbrante sonrisa y el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Pensar en el me hacia estremecer de amor y deseo. Era triste pensar que lo nuestro termino antes de siquiera haber empezado. Yo ya no podía verlo. Ya no podría ir nunca más a la casa de los Cullen. Pero era tan desgarrador pensar en el. En las ultimas tres noches el miedo y la tristeza me hacían estremecer. Y yo callaba los sollozos que querían escapárseme mientras lloraba sola en mi habitación a la medianoche. Estar sin Seth era como estar muerta, no podía respirar bien y aunque sabía que mis pulmones estaban bien yo tenía que agárrame el pecho para asegurarme de que no me había partido en dos del dolor. Me pase todas las noches pensando en eso. Lamentándome por lo que yo creía que se había marchado. Pero como siempre yo estaba equivocada…

Al día siguiente estuve bastante distraída en las clases y para mi mala suerte Stiguar lo noto- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto cuando estábamos caminando por el corredor en dirección a la salida- Po supuest…..- no pude terminar de hablar. Por que ante mis incrédulos ojos vi a Seth parado en la puerta de la escuela mirándome fijamente. Pare de caminar y Stiguar paro conmigo - ¿Lore que pasa?- me pregunto el mirándome algo angustiado. Sin embargo el aliento y la saliva se habían quedado atorados en mi garganta y sentí que mi estómago se retorció debido al nerviosismo.

Tome a Stiguar del brazo con manos temblorosas y lo acerque a mí para hablarle al oído- Mi novio esta aquí- le dije yo con voz aparentemente segura. Pero esa aparente seguridad se rompió cuando mi voz se corto de una forma ridícula- ¿Tienes novio?- me pregunto el mirándome incrédulo -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Quiero conocerlo… Bueno eso da igual ¿por que estas tan nerviosa?- me pregunto el mirándome confundido. Si hubiera sido otra ocasión yo me había reído de la expresión de su rostro. Pero al menos sirvió para tranquilizarme- El es un hombre lobo- De repente el enojo y la incredulidad cruzo por sus facciones.

-¡Como has sido capaz de cometer semejante error!- me grito el histérico y todo el mundo nos volteo a mirar-¡No ha sido un error!- le grite yo colérica ¿un error? ¿Qué Seth era un error? Seth era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo seguramente el te ha embrujado- me escupió el apretando la mandíbula- ¿embrujado? ¿Estas estúpido o que?- le dije yo mirándolo directo a los ojos- Estúpida estas tu al meterte con una de esas bestias- ¿Sabes que? No voy a discutir contigo. Me voy, dile a mama lo que quieras- le dije yo apartándome de el. Pero el me tomo fuertemente por el brazo lastimándome un poco- ¿Qué? Lore por favor no te vayas. Quédate aquí conmigo- me dijo el mirándome con ojos suplicantes yo desvié la vista no quería ver su expresión Stiguar era como mi hermano y me dolía verlo así. Entonces vi a Seth, el me miraba angustiado de lo que estuviera pasando, el corazón me brinco de felicidad al ver que se preocupaba por mi aun después de no haberle hablado en tres días- Lo siento Stiguar, nos vemos luego- y en un algo brusco movimiento me solté de el y arranque a correr hacia la salida. Trate de no ir muy rápido como para exponerme y se me hizo eterno el camino a la puerta. Pero en cuanto llegue a la puerta me le tire encima a Seth y lo abrace tan fuerte como me fue posible.

-Te extrañe tanto- dije yo aspirando el olor de su cabello- Mas que yo a ti imposible- me dijo Seth apretándome a el- ¿Por qué te has alejado Lore?- me pregunto el y a mi se me aguaron los ojos- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?- le pregunte yo al oído. El me cargo en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase y comenzó a caminar conmigo ante la atónita mirada de todos. Mientras yo me apretaba contra su pecho. Escuche algunos cuchicheos pero no les preste atención. Estaba en mi paraíso personal.

Seth era lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido. En medio de tanto que había padecido estos días estar con el era el paraíso. Era una paz casi imposible la que me envolvía cuando estaba con el. Ese amor infinito que yo sentía por el era insuperable. No podía imaginar que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien o más de lo que yo amaba a Seth. El era como mi aire, el centro de mi universo. Sin el me sentía perdida, estúpida y tan desamparada como pudiera estarce. Era el sentimiento mas maravilloso estar junto a el. Era inconcebible crear un vínculo tan grande con alguien que conoces hace solo unos días. Pero lo nuestro era verdadero y puro. La relación más hermosa del universo.

Seth paro de correr y yo salí de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que estábamos en medio del bosque. Bien, ahora tendría que contarle todo. Por que yo NUNCA podría mentirle a Seth.


	12. ¡Estoy imprimado de ti!

Capitulo 12

Le conté a Seth todo, hasta el más estúpido detalle y su rostro cambio de expresión tantas veces como fue posible. Pero nada comparado como cuando le conté lo que dijo Stiguar. Vale hasta ese momento nunca había visto a Seth enojado pero si que se enojo. Incluso me pregunto por que Edward no había leído nada de eso en la mente de Stiguar y ami me toco contarle que yo tuve que persuadir a Stiguar para que pensara en otras cosas. Tsk tuve que chantajearlo con una bolsa entera de Bom Bom Bunes ¿Qué injusto verdad? Pero el quedo feliz con la pinche bolsa así que todo el mundo feliz ¿no? Tenía suerte de que Stiguar estuviera loco por los dulces.

-No puedo creer ¿te quieren matar?- dijo el descolocado. Bueno no lo culpaba ¿Qué tan malo es que quieran matar a tu novia? ¡Oh! Yo respondo eso: Mucho. Intente ponerme en su situación e imagine que Seth me dijera que lo querían matar. Me estremecí, horrible y absolutamente espantoso. No había palabras mas precisas para describirlo.

-Nada te va a pasar ¿vale?- me dijo el acariciándome la mejilla y yo solo asentí. Le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta. Estábamos sentados en un tronco. Frente a frente. Observe detenidamente su rostro. Su frente amplia, su piel morena bronceada. Se notaba que vivía en un lugar cálido. Sus ojos café oscuro casi negro que brillaban de una manera especial que lo hacia lucir tan hermoso. Sus nariz respingada que daban ganas de besarla, sus labios tan hermosos como el y perfectos para el y su sonrisa sus dientes blancos y con esos colmillos casi caninos. Pase mi mano por su cabello y le masajee el cuero cabelludo. El me miro y acaricio mi mejilla aun más suave si eso era posible. Me encontré con sus ojos que brillaban tan…tan hermosos.

Plenamente me di cuenta de lo real de este momento y me invadió un sentimiento de felicidad entero. Sentí una plenitud y complacencia casi irreales. El amor era casi palpable. Estaba en mi forma de mirarlo y en como el lo hacia también. Estaba en nuestras inocentes y suaves caricias. Muchas veces escuche hablar del amor y de cómo se sentía. Pero ahora que lo experimentaba podía decir que era la cosa más espectacular que existiera.

Sentí su aliento acariciando mi piel y me acerque a el. Hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Era casi algo natural la forma en que se amoldaban, era como si fuéramos dos partes de un todo. Sus labios y los míos se movían por inercia no había que esforzarse y pude decir que acaricie la felicidad. El se reclino más hacia mí y yo me tire en la grama y el callo sobre mí. Nos separamos y comenzamos a reírnos. Risas tontas, pero que al final tenían un gran significado (Te amo)

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije yo mientras posaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y el ponía ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, para sostener su peso y no aplastarme. Seth era igual de alto a Stiguar, pero más musculoso y en mi opinión más guapo. Bueno mi novio tenia cuerpo de modelo ¿y que? ¿Celosas chicas? Bueno, ¡deberían! Jajajaja pensé yo mientras lo miraba- Claro- me dijo el mientras rosaba su nariz con la mía y me daba un fugas beso- ¿Cómo descubriste que te podías transformar en lobo? ¿O lo sabias des de pequeño? ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que te transformaste en lobo? ¿Te tienes que desnudar para hacerlo?..- Hey, Hey, dijiste que una- dijo Seth mientras soltaba una suave risa masculina.-Ok, Ok pero responde- dije yo mientras lo despeinaba un poco- Bueno lo descubrí a los catorce mi hermana y yo nos transformamos al tiempo. No sabia que podía hacerlo hasta que sucedió, mi tribu tenia leyendas pero yo pensaba que eran solo leyendas. Y bueno… si tengo que desnudarme para hacerlo ¿sabias que mi hermana es la única mujer lobo de la historia?- cuando el dijo eso yo me quede sorprendida Leah ¿la única mujer lobo de la historia?- Vaya ¿y que dijeron los demás cuando eso paso?- le pregunte yo curiosa. El se separo un poco de mi y se sentó en la grama y yo hice lo mismo.

-Bueno, estaban muy sorprendidos. Se supone que eso solo les pasaba a los varones por lo que ella no debería poder transformarse. Pero al final se unió a la manada- dijo el mirando al cielo y tomando mi mano. Yo apreté un poco el agarre y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.- ósea se unió a Jacob y a ti- le dije yo y el me miro con una sonrisa algo socarrona- Somos 28 lobos, Lore. Pero en ese tiempo éramos unos 15 y Jacob no era el líder era Sam, el ex-novio de mi hermana- dijo el mirándome- Oh, vaya que incomodo- dije yo imaginando una situación así- Si que lo fue por que ella aun lo amaba pero el ahora estaba con nuestra prima- dijo el- ¡Que maldito!- dije yo sorprendida- No es su culpa Lore- me dijo Seth tranquilamente - ¿Cómo que no es su culpa? ¿De quien más va a ser?- le dije yo extrañada- De la imprimación- dijo el apretando mi mano y desviando a la mirada al bosque. Esa palabra imprimación me sonaba de alguna parte ¿donde la había oído? ¡Ah si! La había dicho el grandote la vez que conocí a Seth ¿Qué seria la imprimación?- ¿Qué es la imprimación?- le pregunte yo y Seth se tenso de inmediato.

-Bueno… es la forma en que nos emparejamos los lobos. Es como amor a primera vista pero 1.000 veces más fuerte. Cuando lo hacemos esa persona se convierte en el centro de nuestro universo. Es maravilloso la gravedad de la tierra ya no nos ata a la tierra es esa persona y lo demás deja de importar. Nosotros seriamos lo que esa persona quisiera y haríamos lo que ella quisiera- me explico Set y yo me quede en Shock ¿Seth se imprimaría de alguien mas y entonces me dejaría como Sam dejo a Leah por su prima?- Tu… ¿me dejarías si te imprimaras de otra chica?- le pregunte yo aterrada y Seth comenzó carcajearse como un demente. Tan fuerte que las aves salieron a volar asustadas por el barullo- ¡Po supuesto que no! ¡Lore, yo estoy imprimado de ti!- me dijo el mirándome divertido. Pero si antes yo me creía en Shock ahora si que lo estaba mi mente se quedo en blanco…nada…. eso era lo que había en mi cabeza- LORE, LORE ¿TE MOLESTA? Perdóname si te molesta yo… seré solo tu amigo o dejare de molestarte yo…- Seth hablaba habla y hablaba y yo no podía responder. De repente un sentimiento cálido me invadió. La felicidad absoluta Seth siempre estaría conmigo ¡Yo era el centro de su universo! Era, era- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas loco? ¡Eso es genial!- grite yo lanzándome a abrazarlo y dándole muchos besos. Mientras el me respondía y se reía.

Cuando nos separamos el aun se reía- Uff que alivio pensé que ya no me querrías contigo- me dijo el algo asustado y yo me reí de el- No seas tonto. Yo te amo. Nunca podría alejarme de ti ¡tonto!- le dije –Pero quisiera escuchar la historia de tu hermana.- De acuerdo siéntate que esto va para largo- me dijo el y yo obedecí. Estaba lista para escuchar.


	13. Leah

Capitulo 13

Estaba algo sorprendida y un tanto triste. Seth me había contado al pie de la letra como Leah y Sam habían sido pareja, se habían enamorado y habían terminado de la peor forma cuando el se imprimo de la prima de esta. Incluso me relato la depresión que sufrió su hermana y lo incomodo que había sido para todos incluido el propio Sam la tristeza que expresaban los pensamientos de Leah. Aunque nadie la culpaba por estar triste muchos si la culpaban por ser de tan mala y por su carácter cruel. Aunque en el fondo la mayoría sabia que ella lo hacia por que había perdido su felicidad. Yo concordaba con Seth cuando me decía que la pobre se sentía atascada en una manada de la que no podía salir. Pero que se había sentido mucho mejor cuando se unió a la manada de Jacob en la cual aun permanecía.

Aun me costaba asimilar cuando Seth me dijo que había nacido en 1992 por que yo había nacido en 2005 y ahora en 2020 el parecía solo de unos diez y nueve, veinte a lo mucho y no envejecería amenos de que parara de transformarse algo que tomaba años de practica hasta que pudiera controlarlo. Me había contado que yo tenía la misma edad que Claire la imprimación de Quil el mejor amigo de Jacob, pero yo quería saber más sobre Leah.

-Cuando se unió a la manada, no mentiré, ni Jacob ni yo la queríamos en la manada- yo fruncí el seño enojada y cuando iba a empezar a dar una buena reprimenda a Seth el hablo primero- pero al final la aceptamos por que supimos su razones que eran cuidar de mi que soy su hermano pequeño y alejarse de Sam y dejar de ser con las propias de mi hermana (la patética ex-novia de Sam de la que no puede deshacerse)- cuando el dijo eso la melancolía inundo su rostro y yo decidí ir al punto. Seth me había dicho que su hermana siempre había querido imprimarse para olvidarse de Sam pero nunca había podido pero ¿Por qué? Cuando le pregunte su contestación fue simple- Se supone que la imprimación es tu alma gemela y ella simplemente no la ha encontrado. Yo he tenido suerte de encontrarte Lore, pero mi hermana no ha encontrado a su alma gemela. Al principio creíamos que era por el estado de esterilidad en el que ella quedo cuando se transformo. Pero unos cinco años después su periodo volvió a llegar regularmente y ella que había estado como loca pensando que era la primer mujer lobo por que estaba mal su cuerpo dejo de preocuparse por eso se dejo atrás la hipótesis de que era un punto muerto genético. Pero ahora se siente algo confundida y frustrada de no encontrar a su imprimación.

Yo quede un poco más tranquila. Bien, la pobre Leah no era estéril, lo cual era algo muy bonito. Pero otra duda me asalto ¿ya se había olvidado de Sam? Después de todo ya habían pasado por lo menos más de quince años desde que su relación había terminado. Pero si ella había llegado a quererlo aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que yo quería a Seth podía entender que aun así no lo hubiera olvidado- Y ¿ella ya olvido a Sam?- en cuento hice la pregunta Seth puso una gran sonrisa- Bueno... Pues si y no. Es decir ella lo quiso mucho y ahora de vez en cuando piensa en el. Pero ya no tiene los mismos pensamientos de antes. Ella adora a Jeremy el hijo de Sam y Emily. Además a pesar de todo fue la madrina de boda de ellos dos. Así que… pues aun lo quiere pero solo un poco. Para ella, el tiempo que paso con Sam es un recuerdo bonito de su primer amor- Seth hablo con orgullo como si estuviera orgulloso de que su hermana hubiera logrado superar a Sam y la verdad yo también sonreí. Era bueno saber que mi cuñada había rehecho su vida. Fue raro llamarla cuñada pero en si era lo que era. Así que.. pues tampoco había que ponerse tiquismiquis con el tema.

-Mmm tengo a mi casi hermano Stiguar tal vez...Pueda presentárselo. Quizás se lleven bien- Seth puso una cara rara cuando dije eso, como si la idea no lo convenciese del todo. Pero al menos no presento el mismo enfado hacia Stiguar que había mostrado cuando le conté lo demás- No lo se Lore... tal vez seria bueno mantener alejado a tu amigo de esto- Hermano- lo corregí yo con un tono cortante o bueno no del todo. Por que era imposible hablarle mal a Seth.

El soltó una risita que me encanto y me puso los bellos de punta de puro placer. Debía tener en cuenta esto. Por que Seth lograba que me extasiara con tan solo una risa y eso NO era bueno. Menos teniendo en cuenta que el era 13 años mayor que yo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo me iba a conseguir un novio tan mayor antes… Probablemente yo habría dicho que no me interesaban los ancianos. Pero ¡Que demonios! Si nos amábamos lo demás podía esperar. Además mi novio estaba lejos de parecer anciano el era el novio más sexy del universo. Solté una risita divertida a lo cual Seth me miro raro- ¿Qué están gracioso?- me dijo el mirándome divertido- Pues… que tenga un novio que casi me dobla la edad- y contrario a todo pronostico Seth no sonrió cuando yo dije esto si no que se puso serio de golpe- Tal vez... Deberíamos esperar Lore, es decir tenemos mucho tiempo. Tu aun eres una niña apenas empiezas a vivir tu vida y estar atada a mi de por vida no creo que seria algo bueno… Yo te esperaría todo el tiempo necesario- lo primero que paso pro mi mente fue la diversión, pero luego fue la preocupación al ver lo mucho que le costaba a Seth decir esas palabras. Es decir parecía que estuviera a punto de morir. Yo me había sentido divertida por que creí que el estaba bromeando, pero al ver su angustia me quedo claro que el no bromeaba para nada.

Me aterre .Para mi era imposible vivir sin Seth y verlo como un amigo quedaba inmediatamente excluido de mis preocupaciones. Si nos amábamos y el no se veía mucho mayor que yo y aunque se notara no creía que eso importara ¡Por Dios seria como firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte! Me le abalance encima tumbándolo y cayendo sobre el y le di un beso demandante que el me devolvió con el mismo ímpetu. Nosotros nos queríamos y eso lo que importaba. La edad solo era un detalle sin importancia y yo quería mostrárselo. Cuando me fallo la respiración me separe de el- No vuelvas a decir eso, no te quiero como un amigo Seth y tu ami tampoco. Te amo tanto como tú me amas ami. Vivir Sin ti es como cortarse un brazo de un machetazo. Un precio demasiado caro y prácticamente mortal… además de doloroso. No quiero volver a escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca. Por que de solo imaginarlo siento que no respiro. Estos tres días que he pasado sin ti han sido como partirme por la mitad e incluso a veces tenia que apretarme el pecho para confirmar que en verdad no me había roto en dos. Así que no hables más sobre esto ¿de acuerdo?- El solo asintió y me limpio las lagrimas de miedo que se habían deslizado por mis mejillas. Entonces no acercamos y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos. Mi celular sonó. Nos sobresaltamos y luego nos reímos mientras yo tomaba mi celular de la grama donde había caído después de las caídas. Pero la sonrisa se me borro al ver de quien era el número.

Stiguar….


	14. nota de parte de la autora ¡ perdón!

LO SIENTO CHICOS HE TENIDO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y NO HE PODIDO PUBLICAR LAS HISTORIAS TAL VEZ SUBA LAS CONTIS DE UNICOS Y ADICCION VERSION SASUSAKU EN UNO O DOS DIAS. LO SIENTO MUCHO EN SERIO. BESOS DE PARTE DE SWEETBELL98


	15. Lo que facil viene facil se va

Me quede petrificada con las manos sudándome. Perdí la noción del lugar en el que me encontraba. Me encontré en el fondo de un poso con un revolver en la mano con solo una bala. Era una decisión que había que tomar pronto, antes de que las consecuencias me mataran. Sabía que estaba armando una película. Pero mi mente rápida como la luz digirió la información en un parpadeo, incluso antes de yo misma pudiera percatarme de lo que sucedía. Yo ya había presionado el botón de contestar.

-Lore ¡¿estas bien?- Stiguar estaba histérico grito tan fuerte en la bocina que tuve que apartar la oreja para no quedar sorda y aun así mis oídos palpitaron adoloridos. Pase por alto este echo y mire a Seth para mi sorpresa el no estaba solo. Los Cullen, Jacob, Leah y otros dos chicos que ni pinche idea de quienes eran, también se encontraban allí. Me obligue ami misma en no pensar en lo distraída que era. No era la primera vez que me pasaba. A pesar de que se supone que yo era la más fuerte y la más rápida de ese lugar, a veces era demasiado lenta como para darme cuenta de cuando ya no me encontraba sola.

-Si, estoy perfectamente- Mi voz había salido antes de que yo asimilara lo que acababa de decir. Mi voz había sonado tan segura y sincera que incluso sentí ganas de aplaudirme a mi misma.

-Lore debes venir ahora mismo, Heimi no aparece- Basto con que Stiguar nombrara a mi madre por su nombre pasa saber que algo iba mal, incluso antes de que hubiera dicho la ultima parte. Pero en cuanto termino de hablar yo ya me había levantado del suelo a una velocidad que no existió, no hubo tiempo para distinguir el tiempo que transcurrió entre mi antepensamiento y la acción, incluso antes de que yo tomara la decisión de levantarme, ya lo había hecho como una especie de gurú que leía lo que iba a suceder. Sin embargo la sorpresa era la mínima parte de mí ser. Me invadió un pánico repentino, con tal fuerza que tuve que poner toda mi voluntad para no desfallecer.

-¿Dónde estas?- mi voz sonó dura. No era una pregunta. Era una orden que yo le había dado Stiguar. Mi tono me tomo desprevenida, fue algo que no distinguí. Pero quería escuchar una respuesta inmediata y Stiguar tan pronto como le ordene decírmelo lo hizo sin chistar- En casa- su voz flaqueo debido al amedrentamiento que se apodero de él derepente, como si el peso de mi voz lo hubiera asustado incluso a través del teléfono.- Voy para allá- Guarde el teléfono en mi chaqueta impermeable de color rojo. Resultaba demasiado confuso todo. Una parte de mí, me indicaba que había sucedido lo peor: Que mama estaba muerta o siendo torturada, siendo…violada. Tan solo ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer. Me monte la mochila al hombro y me dirigi a Seth en un movimiento relámpago- Te amo- mi voz sonó débil, extraña, vi que el quería decir algo y entonces le di un beso para callarlo. El me lo respondió, me aparte de el y fui a Edward. Me acerque a su oreja y le hable demasiado bajo para ser escuchada por alguien mas- Lo siento tanto- le bese la mejilla y me monte a una rama- Adiós- fue uno general para todos y para ninguno. Una _despedida _que no sabría definir. No sabía que había pasado con mama y si le había pasado algo yo haría lo posible para encontrarla. Y no sabría cuanto tiempo me tomaría aquello. Sin embargo no mire atrás no quería ver el rostro de Seth ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por que cuando yo tenia un momento de felicidad algo horrible pasaba? No quería hacerme la victima. Siempre odie sentir lastima de mi misma, ese siempre había sido mi principal problema. Yo era una bipolar, nunca se sabía que podía suceder. Yo era demasiado inestable como para predecir lo que iba a hacer.

Estuve en casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo y en cuánto llegue me plante frente a Stiguar que estaba esperando por mí. En cuanto me vio frente a el me abrazo- Uff que alivio- Dijo el mirándome de arriba abajo verificando que estuviera sana- ¿Sabes algo de mama?- le dije yo mirándolo al rostro- No, solo han pasado cinco segundos desde que te llame- Ese dato no me sorprendió ahora era mas consciente de mi velocidad demasiado vertiginosa como para que alguien se diera cuenta- Entonces sonó su celular. El timbre nos hizo saltar airados a ambos, un poco desconcentrados. Pero el respondió- ¿Hola?- hablo en la línea-_ Hola- _Tan solo al escuchar esa voz la reconocí le arrebate el celular a Stiguar y hable- _¡Mama! ¿Estas bien?- _Estaba tan asustada que no me abría sorprendido que ella no hubiera entendido mi pregunta. Sin embargo lo hizo.

-_Estoy_ _en el aeropuerto Lore_- en cuanto dijo eso el desconcierto se convirtió en mi acompañante -¿Donde?- Fue una pregunta tonta y repetitiva ella acababa de decírmelo. Sin embargo estaba tan confundida que no asimilaba lo que ella decía- _Estoy en el aeropuerto que queda en el centro al parecer tu abuelita Elena ha decidido… visitarnos. He venido a recogerla-_Su voz sonó extraña como si le costara decir estas ultimas palabras. Yo me sorprendí mucho ¿mi abuelita estaba aquí? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Era eso lógico? Bueno papá debería estar feliz…- mis pensamientos se cortaron ante el solo pensamiento en mi padre. Papa… ya no estaba y mi abuelita no lo sabia ¡¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir yo que su hijo había muerto? Sentí que el celular empezaba resbalárseme de las manos ¿Cómo podría yo decirle a una madre que su hijo había muerto? ¿Cómo si quiera considerarlo? ¿Y como mentirle? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Yo tenía mente rápida, sabia lo que mama me iba a pedir. Me iba a pedir que mintiera no me sorprendería para nada que esto sucediera la verdad. Sin embargo no me sentía muy capaz, pero si era por su seguridad…

-¿Qué se supone que debemos decirle?- le pregunte yo con voz fría y calculadora. Puse mi mejor cara de póker para que Stiguar no notara mi aflicción- _Le diremos que el no ha aparecido que estamos angustiada. Pero que cuando ella me llamo tú estabas en la escuela. Lo cual no es mentira…_- esa parte me hizo sentir algo culpable. Pero en cuando pensé en los pocos momentos de felicidad que pase junto al amor de mi vida no me importo- _Y que yo estaba a punto de ir a poner una denuncia la a fiscalía por que no parece hace dos días. Que no habíamos ido antes por que penábamos que el se había ido donde alguno de sus amigos. Pero que cuando no apareció en la mañana yo decidí no ir a l trabajo para poner la denuncia, mientras tú estabas en la escuela-_ Fui atado engranajes para que la historia que mama se había inventado tomara vida en mi mente- ¿Cómo le explicaremos que Stiguar este viviendo aquí?- Mi amigo puso una cara inescrutable en cuanto yo mencione esto, mama no dudo- _El es un amigo tuyo al que le han asesinado sus padres y al no tener mas familia. Nosotros lo hemos acogido_- La voz de mi madre sonaba tan segura. Yo sabia que esto no había sido espontaneo. Estaba casi segura de que ella había sopesado que algo así pasara aunque no tan pronto, pero aun así ya había armado una historia.

-Entiendo, Stiguar y yo nos armaremos una historia convincente sobre la muerte de sus padres ¿a que hora mas o menos llega el vuelo de mi abuela?- le pregunte yo- _En unas tres horas. Sin embargo he venido d e inmediato para ir armando la historia por que…. No me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo sola en la casa…- _No explico la razón ya que ambas la teníamos clara- Entiendo, te quiero mama, hablamos luego- Colgué el celular e inspire aire por la nariz llenándome los pulmones. Lo cual fue una pésima idea por que me llegaron olores familiares. Lo s Cullen venían hacia acá y no venían solos Leah, Seth, los otros dos chicos y otras diez personas mas venían. Bueno no exactamente personas eran también lobos, en realidad todos venían transformados. Oh, oh estos serian problemas con Stiguar. Y aun angustiada me sentí un poco mejor al inspirar el olor de Seth y también un poco al sentir el de Edward. Entonces ellos aparecieron entre los arboles y al ver la expresión iracunda de Stiguar me quedo claro. Que su autocontrol se había ido a la mierda ver a todos le recordó nuestra discusión al salir de la escuela. Yo sabia que aunque cuando el vio a Seth este se encontraba unos cien metros de distancia pero con nuestro olfato reconoceríamos siempre el olor. También supe que su simpatía por los Cullen no iba a durar mas ya que había visto lo bien que se llevaban con los lobos. Este solo era un 80 % de mis pensamientos.

El otro 20 % inspeccionaba a los otros lobos. El que más resaltaba era un lobo de pelaje negro como la noche o aun más. Ese lobo parecía salido de mis peores pesadillas, era la viva interpretación del tormento. Los otros lobos también eran perturbadores. Sin embargo no era lo mismo, ese lobo negro parecía una bestia la peor de todos. Escuche un rugido algo animal, inspeccione las filas de los lobos y pero no habían sido ellos, tampoco los Cullen. Entonces mire a Stiguar y al ver su expresión el miedo se me fue para convertirse en sentido de lucha. Si el los atacaba tendría que luchar contra el para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

Como dice el dicho lo que fácil viene… fácil se va.


	16. oh dios estoy debia ser una broma!

Capitulo 15

No se como demonios estaba pasando esto: Stiguar mi hermano ¿dispuesto a matar a los Cullen y a los lobos? El instinto de lucha se apodero de mí y ni siquiera era hacia Stiguar sino a toda esta mierda ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué cuando algo parecía terminarse esto empezaba de nuevo? Ya ni siquiera me sentía abrumada. Me encontraba harta ¡Harta! Me dieron ganas de gritar cuantos insultos fueron posibles. Incluso sentí las lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos. Tenía la manía de llorar cuando estaba enojada, una costumbre humillante.-No somos tus enemigos Stiguar y los lobos tampoco- La voz de Edward venía con un tono de indulgencia, parecía imperturbable. Fueran cuales fueran los pensamientos de Stiguar, creo que Edward intentaba razonar con el- Seth no es malo como piensas y el y Lore se aman- No me paso desapercibido el hecho de que Stiguar pego un brinco al oír el tono cariñoso y afectuoso con el que Edward había dicho mi nombre o bueno el diminutivo de este.

-No me estoy tomando confiancitas con ella. Lore y yo somos mejores amigos- La voz de Edward sonó enojada. No tenía bastante claro que había pensado Stiguar. Pero Edward si y al parecer el tono de sus pensamientos no le había agradado. Desde que Stiguar había rugido, yo había tenido claro que si intentaba lastimar a Edward y a su familia o peor aun a Seth y a los lobos yo lucharía con el por eso. O bueno en ese momento me había sentido segura. Pero ahora mi determinación flaqueaba. Yo amaba a mi hermano, bueno Stiguar era como mi hermano, yo lo sentía así y lo quería tanto que no me sentí capaz de herirlo. Pese a la pose hostil de su rostro yo tenia claro que el me amaba tanto como yo a el. El y yo teníamos una conexión especial. Lo amaba demasiado.

Lo mismo ocurría con Edward. Lo amaba también y mucho pero no de un modo romántico sino como se ama a tu mejor amigo, podía decir que lo amaba incluso mas que a mi hermano. Yo era ese tipo de persona que cuando quería a alguien la quiera para siempre y lo hacia con pasión y afecto desmedido. Esto también se aplicaba a Edward, mi mejor amigo. No sabia que era lo que pasaba con el, no se que ocurría entre nosotros. Pero bien recordaba que Esme que se encontraba parada junto a Carlisle ahora, me había dicho en su casa que Jasper el rubio que tenia tomada la mano de Alice que estaba parada junto a Emmett y Rosalie, sentía las emociones de las personas y cualquier ser vivo. Pues yo estaba segura de que el se había dado cuenta de la devoción que yo sentía por Edward, sabia que Edward me quería mucho, pero no sabia si lo suyo era tan drástico como lo que yo sentía por el. No tenia ni idea, solo sabía que lo amaba demasiado, tan locamente que no podía dejarlo morir y mucho menos en manos de mi hermano a quien amaba un 20% menos que a Edward. Eso me hizo sentir mal, me hizo sentir que traicionaba a mi hermano ¿Cómo era posible amar mas a tu mejor amigo que a tu hermano? Y sin embargo a pesar de ser consiente de que estaba mal, no podía evitarlo. Edward y yo teníamos una conexión que era irrompible. Era simplemente imposible. El era algo así como mi alma gemela. Lo amaba casi tanto como a… Seth.

Por ultimo estaba Seth quien hacia palidecer a cualquiera de los otros dos. Lo que nos unía a Seth y ami era al igual que con Edward. Algo irrompible. Algo infinito tanto que no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía por el. Su presencia transformaba todo lo malo en bueno y hacia a lo bueno algo mucho mejor. Seth era la principal razón por la cual casi me había enloqueció estos tres días. No verlo me había dolido mil veces más que tener a Edward mi mejor amigo y alma gemela frente ami sin poder tocarlo, ni hablarle. Frente a Edward yo había podido disimular mi necesidad de el mismo. Pero no había podido disimilarle mi dependencia de Seth. Ahora me planteaba si de verdad yo no me abría imprimado también de Seth, por que no creí posible poder amar tanto a alguien. Mire a Seth de reojo y lo vi observándome, su rostro aun como lobo era hermoso, precioso, perfecto. Mi amor hacia el era innegable. Nunca me aburriría, ni me cansaría de él. Simplemente era imposible. No se podía. Todo se resumía a IMPOSIBLE. Lo que Seth y yo sentíamos era totalmente correspondido. Nosotros compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo que iba mas allá de lo sobre natural. Sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento que yo tenia por dentro. El quebraba todo lo demás. Mi familia, mi alma gemela, mi madre, mi hermano, mis amigos, mis enemigos, mis recuerdos, mi vida, mi cuerpo. A su lado no existían. Perdían relevancia. No tenia ni idea de cómo demonios había logrado vivir 15 años sin su presencia.

Mi mente rápida como la luz maquino todos estos descubrimientos en un cuarto de segundo. Llegue a la conclusión en menos de un segundo. Detendría a Stiguar no lucharía con el solo lo detendría .Amaba demasiado a mi hermano como para herirlo. Me le lance a Stiguar después de que Edward terminara de hablar. Mi velocidad supero a cualquiera que hubiera adquirido antes. Sin embargo estaba demasiado desesperada como para sorprenderme. Me aferre a su cuerpo y lo aprese entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza que escuche el sonido que hacían sus huesos ante la presión. Estuve pendiente de emplear una fuerza suficiente para apresarlo pero no tan fuerte para romperle algo. Escuche el jadeo de las respiraciones de los, lobos y como se detenía la de los vampiros. Stiguar me miro con los ojos como platos .Ni siquiera el me había visto venir- Pero que…. -No termino de preguntar, pues yo lo interrumpí - Por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez. ¿Por que no les das una oportunidad? Puede que no creas en Edward, pero cree en mi ¿vale?- Lo mire fijamente tratando de convencerle. El me miro encolerizada y tenso, pero su expresión se suavizo un poquito y sus ojos brillaron- Por favor Lore, no hagas esa cara de cordero degollado que…- se le ahogo la voz. Pero yo no cambie mi cara-Dios. Yo no se… Es que Lore, se supone que ellos son nuestros enemigos. Ellossss….- Siseo rindiéndose- Bien no hare nada pero son tan despreciables.

Lo lobos habían puesto mala cara. Y por primera vez los vi bien. Eran enormes. Demasiado grandes y me causo gracia que aun siendo tan grandes y aterradores. Yo una chiquilla de quince años. Podría sacarlos a volar como si pesaran como plumas. Ellos me devolvieron la mirada y me miraron con curiosidad desmedida. Me sentí atrapada entre sus enormes ojos. Los de todos. Los Cullen también me miraron. ¿Acaso tendía un aspecto gracioso o algo así? No estaba segura.

Entonces se escucho el ruido de cuatro patas dirigiéndose a nuestra dirección y mi hermano olfateo el aire. Yo lo solté y también olfatee. Era Leah. ¡Vaya! Yo la había escuchado viniendo pero había estado tan angustiada que no me había dado cuenta de que se había detenido y no había llegado con los demás. Pero ahora había llegado. Se detuvo con su pelaje gris húmedo. Ummm probablemente se había dado un chapuzón en el estanque que había en el bosque. Era bastante bonito así que no la culpaba. Excepto por que era con un agua casi congelada. Pero algo cambio en el ambiente. Leah se había situado al costado derecho de Jacob y Seth se encontraba al lado izquierdo de este. Los otros dos lobos que había visto hace poco estaban detrás de Seth y de ella. Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuanto de que eran dos manadas Jacob era el líder de la manada de Seth y el lobo negro parecía ser el líder de la otra manada.

Mire de nuevo en dirección a Leah quien había dirigido su mirada hacia mí que era a quien miraban los demás. Pero cuando su mirada vago a Stiguar se tensiono y levanto la mirada. Para mirarlo fijamente. Entonces gimoteo y miro a Stiguar como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol. Me sentí confundida durante un segundo y luego…

¡Oh Dios esto debía ser una broma!


	17. recuerdos

Capitulo 16

POV LEAH

Íbamos corriendo las dos manadas. Estábamos unidos. Cuando habíamos escuchado como Lorena le contaba a Seth el peligro en el que se encontraba todos habíamos estado de acuerdo en que había que protegerla. Nadie podría soportar el dolor que le causaría a mi hermano perderla. Me costaba creer que mi hermanito ya estuviera imprimado. Se me hacia tan tierno… vale yo no era una romántica empedernida ni nada de eso pero vale… Esto era tierno… Me daba cosa pensar en eso por que el estaba aquí corriendo con nosotros escuchando mis pensamientos… Pero no lo podía evitar…

_Ya vas a empezar con cursilerías de chicas- se burlo Embry…_

_Cállate, estúpido- le reñí yo gruñéndole_

_Ohh. Pero que lindo el primer y único amor de Seth- Dijo Quil con una mala imitación del tono de mi voz_

_¡Dejar de joder!, no me gustan las maricadas… Pero estoy de acuerdo con Leah. Ya era hora de que el chico se enamorara._

_¡Hey! Estoy aquí ¿recuerdan?- Hablo mi hermano y todos nos echamos a reír_

Los de la manada de Sam nos miraron de reojo al igual que algunos de los vampiros. Bueno en realidad… Todos los vampiros menos Edward el chupasangre que sabia ya de que hablábamos y que estaba muy preocupado por Lorena. Me costaba creer que esa chica hubiera logrado convertirse en la mejor amiga del chupa-sangre tan rápido. A pesar de llevar ya bastante tiempo conviviendo sin saber los pensamientos de los de la otra manada. Resultaba gracioso a veces lo frustrados que se veían cuando no entendían nuestras bromas. Ya que nosotros cinco éramos bien compinches. Desde que Jake se había imprimado de Nessie y yo me había vuelto la beta toda mi amargura se había reducida hasta ya no existir.

Pues mis pensamientos no eran fisgoneados por mi ex todo el tiempo y cuando Quil y Embry se habían unido a la manada se habían sorprendido al ver la camaradería con la que yo me trataba con Jake pues antes no era si. Con Seth no se sorprendieron pues el era mi hermano... Me eche a reír otra vez. Yo sola. Y ellos también al recordar ese día. Sin embargo también recordé algo que había sido aun más gracioso.

FLASH BACK

Jacob estaba algo enojado, lo habían llamado a la Push para una reunión de las dos manadas. Yo no sabía ni realmente como me sentía. Es Decir, vale puede que ya no tuviera que verle la cara a Sam todo el tiempo, pero igualmente era incomodo mirarlo al rostro.

-_¿Por qué demonios me hacen separarme de Nessie? No quiero ir. Además Bella podría despertar y yo no estaré allí para protegerla- Rezongaba Jacob irritado. Mientras Seth y yo íbamos corriendo detrás de él. Los imprimados siempre estaban desesperados por proteger a su impronta, pero aun resultaba raro asumir que Bella el antiguo amor de Jacob, algún día terminaría siendo su suegra._

_-Que jamás te oiga Edward pensando eso, Leah- Jacob trataba de parecer enfadado conmigo. Pero la verdad sus pensamientos tenían un tono de divertimiento que estaba parcialmente oculto tras su irritación._

_-Tranquilo Jake, pronto volverás a ver a Nessie- Seth estaba muy entusiasmado. No me puse a mirar en su cabeza, pero parecía aun más entusiasmado de lo común. _

_Mi suposición más obvia y contundente fue que estaba feliz de poder seguir a Jake que era el legítimo alfa, al cual había admirado siempre. Su héroe, por así decirlo. La verdad aunque ya se lo había dicho a Jacob una vez el tiene un estilo propia, pero es digno de ser seguido. Yo no me arrepentía en nada de haber apoyado a Jake y haberme ido a su manada. Aunque en un principio fuera por razones egoístas._

_Tenía que admitir que ahora me sentí algo decepcionada por que Jake y yo no habíamos podido largarnos lejos que era mi deseo inicial. Pero bueno había conseguido algo, Jake se iba a quedar debido a Nessie, pero como el le había dicho una vez a Jared .Lo de ser alfa no era como encender y a pagar un botón, era algo permanente. Así que la manada iba a persistir y yo no tendría que volver a la manada de Sam. Aunque había sido mi deseo inicial, había algo anómalo queme azotaba la cabeza, no me alegraba esto solo por Sam, aunque en gran parte era por eso. También sabía que Jake era justo, su poder era legítimo y puro y aunque lo intentara mi lealtad le pertenecía a él. No al alfa de la otra manada. Había desarrollado con Jake en este poco tiempo una camaradería que incluso me sorprendía. Antes si me hubieran mencionado la idea de estar en una manada liderada por Jacob Black me abría enojado y espantado a niveles inimaginables. Pero ahora me parecía un lugar feliz y perfectamente tranquilo era como un paraíso en el que tenia ventajas y felicidad._

_En ese momento sentí las miradas de Jake y Seth posadas sobre mí. Mirándome atentamente. Si un lobo podía sonrojarse, tal vez yo lo abría hecho-¡Vaya! – misuto mi hermano con un tono de sorpresa que no alcance a descifrar. Pero la mirada más difícil de ignorar es la que mas capacidad tiene de confundirte. En este caso era la del propio Jacob. No hurgue en su mente solo dije-¿Qué?- El de inmediato cambio de forma de pensar. Aun así no hurgue en sus pensamientos, era apropiado darle privacidad para pensar- Nada, nada-Fue lo único que dijo y entonces se concentro muy intensamente el camino. Al ver a través de sus ojos comprendí que ya habíamos llegado a la Push._

Nos tiramos detrás de unos arbustos y comenzamos a vestirnos. No me puse muy formal. Solo me puse unos shorts de jean y una camiseta a cuadros blanco con negro, estaba descalza. Cuando salí de atrás de los arbustos Jake ya tenia puestos unos jeans gastados y no traía camisa. Mi hermano estaba exactamente igual. Caminamos en dirección a donde seria la reunión, casualmente era en la casa de Jake.

En cuanto llegamos nos abrieron la puerta, incluso antes de tocar. Era Billy en su silla de ruedas. El lugar estaba atestado de gente. Mi madre, Sam y Jared estaban sentados en la mesa. Mientras que todos los demás estaban parados alrededor de la mesa. Todos nos miraron atentamente-Mi madre se levanto y corrió a abrasarnos a Seth y a mi. Jake abrazo a su padre y a Quil y Embry. En cuanto mamá termino de decirnos lo mucho que nos había extrañado y soltaron a Jacob. Todo el mundo se puso serio de nuevo.

-Supongo que se preguntan por que los hemos mandado a llamar- Sam quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento empezó a hablar, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia nosotros- La verdad, si, más de lo que puedas creer- Esto lo respondió mi hermano sonriente a pesar de la seriedad que presentaba todo el mundo. Nos miro a Jake y ami sonriéndonos y nosotros le respondimos la sonrisa. Esta demás decir la cara con la que quedaron todos cuando yo camine hacia mi manada y pose cada una de mis manos en los brazos de mis hermanos. Ellos no se perturbaron ni se movieron, siguieron allí firmes. Resultaba extraño darme cuenta que resultaba mucho más fácil convivir con gente que ahora consideraba parte de mi familia. No es que no apreciara a mis otros hermanos de la manada de Sam. Solo que era diferente el sentimiento de estar con mi manada y el que se sentía con los demás. Cuando estaba con los míos se sentía mucho más real.

-Jacob, ahora que tú has formado una manada debes tener claro que debes cumplir las formalidades y proteger la Push. Además de que debes tener aun beta asignado. Convendría asignarnos perímetro. Ya sabes saber que sitios puede cubrir tu manada y cuales la mía. Nos comunicaremos a través de la conexión alfa y yo te avisare cuando no pueda estar y Paul me supla- En ese momento me impresione. ¿La reunión era por eso? ¡Vaya! Ni me lo había imaginado. Mire a Jake esperando su reacción. El parecía de lo más tranquilo.

-Bueno, la verdad Sam, ya me había imaginado que sería por esto. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y he decidido que nosotros podríamos cubrir el perímetro que queda más cerca de la casa Cullen. Estaré pendiente si llega alguna visita y mantendré informados a los Cullen, de que si los visitan deben decirle a sus amigos que no pueden cazar en estos lugares. Además tengo que estar pendiente de que Bella no se salga de control. Ya saben hasta ahora esta transformándose y cuando despierte estará como loca. Ya saben locura de los neófitos. También he pensado en que Leah es la más adecuada para el oficio. Así que como ella será mi beta convendría que tomaras sus opiniones en cuenta de ahora en adelante- Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Yo incluida. Mi hermano estaba sonriente, no parecía perturbado.

No quise seguir pareciendo tarada con la cara que debí haber puesto, así que mire a los demás. Quienes nos miraban fijamente, mamá sonreía. Yo por mi parte solo pude decir- Nosotros podremos cubrir un largo perímetro. Jacob tiene un lazo muy permanente con los vampiros, Seth es el que tiene mejor oído de todos y yo soy la más rápida. Así que tendríamos un gran margen. Si lo desean podremos cubrir más de lo que Jake ha dicho. Bueno, después de todo el no se separa de Nessie así que tendrás que tratar mucho más conmigo Sam. Por lo que seria mejor que corriéramos cerca para al menos poder vernos. Por que no podrás hurgar en mi mente ni yo en la tuya- Todo el mundo me escucho atentamente… Uff resultaba raro. No mas con lo que Jake había dicho ya sentía la necesidad de mirarlo, era como si sintiera la necesidad de saber donde estaba. Esto seria raro…

Lo voltea mirar cuanto no lo pude resistir y el sonreía. Yo sonreí. Mas valía adaptarse

FIN FLASH BACK

Termine con mis divagaciones al mirar el pequeño conjunto de agua que había. Necesitaba un baño…

_-Quédate y lávate Leah, no es nada grave. La chica no nos herirá y en todo caso Seth esta de nuestro lado y eso la detendrá.- me dijo Jake con tranquilidad. Quil y Embry se partieron de la risa._

_-Si, mejor límpiate Leah, apestas- Dijeron los dos a coro. Yo solo torcí los ojos._

_-¿Seguro?- Le pregunte a Jacob. Le abría preguntado a mi hermano, pero el parecía demasiado angustiado._

_-Que si Leah, tranquila te comunicaremos cualquier cosa. Solo mantente en fase.- Yo solo asentí y pare de correr para lanzarme de inmediato al agua. Vi a que algunos me miraron por un segundo pero siguieron._

_Me sumergí en el placer que me causo tocar el agua y comencé a nadar. Se sentía tan bien. El agua se veía hermosa, reflejaba las montañas nevadas que había. Además de que los arboles que lo rodeaban estaban cubiertos de nieve. Era un paisaje muy bonito. Estuvo así unos tres minutos hasta que escuche los pensamientos der Jake_

_-Leah ven, parece que abra que pelear. El hermano de la chica de Seth, esta como loco nos va a atacar-Solo al escuchar eso Salí del agua._

Temblé de terror al pensar que aquella gente tan fuerte pudiera lastimar a mis hermanos. No hurge en sus mentes, solo escuche sus pensamientos. Pues si me ponía a mirar sus mentes me distraería y no podría correr lo suficientemente rápido. Fue una carrera acelerada y frenética. En la que corrí como un cohete. Hasta el suegro de Jacob me abría envidiado. El chupa-sangres era bastante rápido. Pero Lorena y su hermano Stiguar lo hacían palidecer. Eso me asustaba, ese chico podría ser un loco asesino y podría matarlos a todos con una facilidad desastrosa. Entonces divise a mis hermanos y escuche todos sus pensamientos claramente-_Esa chica, es genial- Es muy fuerte-Seth tiene mucha suerte- _Pensamientos por el estilo se escachaban, yo corrí aun mas rápido tanto que tuve que inhalar oxigeno nuevamente y entonces los llame

-_Chicos ¿están bien?- mi voz sonaba aterrada, que digo aterrada sonaba completamente histérica_

_-Estamos perfectamente, el chico ha querido pelear, pero la novia de Seth lo ha calmado- Me sorprendió mucho escuchar la voz de Sam Tal vez Jake al ver que tal vez habría que pelear había unido el vinculo de sus mentes alfa y lo había dejado escuchar todo y el también a nosotros para poder estar conectados. _

_-Exactamente- respondió Jake. Yo solo seguí y camine a su costado derecho lo cual fue genial por que los vampiros estaban parados al lado izquierdo y aunque la diferencia no era mucha. Podía estar apartada de ellos y de su peste quema narices._

Súbitamente fui consiente de que todos miraban a la novia de mi hermano totalmente estupidizados. Yo la había visto y me pareció hermosa. Era probablemente la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto. Incluso más que esos vampiros con sus facciones perfeccionadas por la ponzoñosa. Su rostro era muy bonito. Su piel era morena, pero no roja-india como la habíamos heredado los quleutes. Su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada y sus ojos a pesar de ser cafés. Comunes, eran aun más bonitos que los de Bella cuando humana. Por que aunque ella no me agradara mucho, de todas formas yo sabía reconocer cuando alguien era atractivo. El cutis de la impronta de Seth era perfecto, daba envidia. Su nariz respingada era perfecto, su boca… y para no seguir con todo solo bastaba con decir toda ella era hermosa.

Dirigi mi vista a ella, pero me detuve súbitamente en el guapo pelirojo que la acompañaba. Más bajo que mis hermanos, era obvio pero era prácticamente igual de alto al chupa-sangres de Edward. No es que se viera flacucho, pero el pelirojo me asustaba, se veía tan común nadie imaginaria que el podría sacarnos a volar a todos nosotros de un golpe. Aunque no lo aparentara. Contemple fijamente su rostro. Y entonces…- Una pequeña parte de mi era consiente de que ahora todos miraban mi mente. Tanto como mi manada. Quil, Embry, Seth y Jacob. Al igual que la otra manada. La de mi amor frustrado que se componía de 17 lobos.-

Me invadió un fuego muy intenso, incluso más que cuando me transformaba, mientras observaba al guapo joven. Era una nueva clase de fuego. Uno que no quemaba. Era un destello. Definitivamente era un destello. Estaba segura. Todo se derrumbo en mi interior cuando contemple fijamente el perfecto rostro del chico de cabello rojo sangre y piel blanca. Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, con la misma facilidad que si hubieran sido los cordeles de un atado de globos.

Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era: Mi amor por el alfa de la otra manada, mi amor por mi difundo padre, mi amor por Seth, mi amor por mi madre, mi lealtad hacia mi nueva manada, el amor hacia mis hermanos, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, desconectada en ese instante de mi misma, _Clac, Clac, Clac…_ Se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio. Ya no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba ami posición. Y no uno solo, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Si, un millón de cables de acero que me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo. Ahora podía ver perfectamente como el mundo entero giraba entorno a ese punto. Nunca antes había visto la simetría del universo, pero ahora me parecía evidente. La gravedad de la tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies en el suelo era el guapo joven que se encontraba al lado de la impronta de Seth.

Stiguar.

Me había imprimado, ya no podía apartar la mirada de el, jamás podría hacerlo.

FIN POV LEAH


	18. Y cuando nada puede ser peor

Capitulo 17

(Relatado por Lorena)

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de los Cullen. A mi hermano le temblaban las manos, podía ser por el coraje o por el nerviosismo. Cualquier cosa podría ser, Leah estaba sentada a su lado sobándole la pierna. La mayoría de personas podrían estar confundidas. Básicamente después de que Leah llego y quedo flechada con mí hermano. Todo el mundo pareció calmarse, algo me decía que Jasper tenía que ver con eso. Edward de alguna maldita manera había logrado convencerme de ir de nuevo a su casa para conversar. Cuando los lobos habían cambiado de fase y mi hermano parecía haber quedado tan flechado como Leah en cuanto la vio. Nada que decir, así funcionaba la imprimación. No me había planteado que Leah era mi cuñada y yo también sería la suya. Pero supongo que con todas estas locuras no debería impresionarme.

-Enserio Edward, te quiero, pero no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces. Debo armarme de valor para poder decirle a una madre que su hijo no aparece y que puede estar muerto, cuando yo se que esta muerto- Dije yo desviando la mirada de Edward que me tenia sentada en una silla (mas bien en las piernas de Seth, que estaba sentado en una silla) rodeaba de veintidós lobos y siete vampiros (sin contarlo a él, ni a mi novio).- Esto era totalmente absurdo y una total perdedera de tiempo valioso.- Precisamente por eso Lorena, enserio ¿acaso no puedes mantenerte lejos de los problemas? Eres la persona mas salada que conozco- Edward me sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarme .No funciono. Estaba con el corazón a mil, angustiada de lo que pudiera pasar ¿es que como podía hacerle eso a una madre? Era casi lo peor que podía imaginar .Ser tan hipócrita y mentirosa era algo que siempre me había impedido ser. Eso no era lo que me habían inculcado. Pero si eso era lo mejor, la mejor forma de proteger ami abuelita, la mejor forma de que todo estuviera en paz, la mejor forma de sobrevivir, la mejor forma de evitarle el dolor que sentiría si sabia la verdad y como había muerto mi padre, la mejor forma de que ella estuviera bien al igual que toda la familia.

Seth me froto el brazo y me tranquilice notablemente. Negué con la cabeza, no valía la pena discutir con Edward. Yo podría sin esfuerzo alguno salir de allá con mi hermano .Sin embargo estar cerca de Edward y Seth era lago que me hacia sentir un poco mas reconfortada. En ese momento sonó mi celular y mi hermano se quedo tieso, los vampiros seguían como estatuas y los lobos me miraron atentamente. Me invadió un pánico, un pánico que no tenia nada que ver con mi abuela o tal vez si. Era mucho más intenso eso, era un mal augurio. Me temía que esto iba a ser algo más. Algo peor y no sabia por que creía eso. Era una especia de premonición. Sin embargo conteste.

-Hola- Mi voz me sonó extraña hasta a mí. Sonó autoritaria pero con un matiz raro, que no era propiamente mío, muy parecido al que había utilizado aquella vez que estaba con Seth y Stiguar había llamado diciendo que mi mamá no aparecía… Fue extraño, fue como si aparte de mí también alguien hubiera hablado.

-Saludos Lorena ¿Cómo vas?- Esa voz me helo la sangre en las venas y en un instante mi hermano estuvo a mi lado y se quedo tan petrificado como yo agarrándose a mi mano con una fuerza demoledora y sin embargo yo ni la sentí, podría haber sido una caricia. Yo estaba aterrada. Fue esa voz y lo que me produjo, que derepente me trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de aquel sueño extraño que había tenido el día que dormí con mi madre. En el que yo vomitaba sangre de forma bestial y los cullen estaban petrificados y yo veía a mi madre, a Stiguar y a mí como unos vampiros. Esa voz pareció despertar mis pesadillas.

-¿Quién eres?- Conseguí preguntar a duras penas con la voz quebrada. Comencé a hiperventilar y a temblar a causa del terror. Esto me sorprendió un poco pues yo no tenia porque temer o eso quería creer. Sin embargo solo fue un poco hasta que me di cuenta de que mi hermano también temblaba y tal vez con más violencia que yo.

-Alguien que quiere darte un mensaje- Su voz que antes había sonado con una falsa amabilidad de repente sonó brusca y agresiva. Eso solo intensifico mi miedo.

-¿Qué advertencia?- Mi voz sonó incluso peor que antes, sonó como si me estuvieran estrangulando.

-Los sacerdotes y los vampiros no se juntan y tampoco esta muy bien emparejarse con lobos. Eso también va para ti Stiguar- La amenaza explicita en esas palabras era bastante clara. Empecé a sudar. Sin embargo me sentí enojada y confundida ¿Cómo sabía esa persona de eso? ¿Como sabría el nombre de mi hermano y que el estaba conmigo? Entonces escuche un lamento, uno con una voz cantarina.

-No, no, no. No puede ser- La reconocí como Alice. Su voz sonaba amortiguada como la mía de pánico. Edward pareció ponerse más pálido de lo que ya era, si eso era posible.

-No es asunto tuyo- Le respondí a la voz al otro lado de la línea. Esta soltó un alarido, no pareció muy contenta con mi contestación, aunque tampoco me importo

-Debería importarte porque tengo a Heimi y a Helena. Me pondré en contacto contigo para decirte lo que quiero después. Mi intensión solo era prevenirte. Pero como te has puesto difícil no las liberare- Y Dicho esto colgó. La plática no duro más de veinte segundos y basto para destrozarme por dentro. El dolor del golpe y de la conmoción que me provoco aquello. Hizo que mis oídos pitaran. Me puse en pie tambaleante mi hermano no pudo luchar contra la fuerza con la que me levante y Seth mucho menos, su fuerza pareció ni existir para mi, incluso dude de que verdaderamente lo hubiera intentado. Edward estuvo a mi lado en lo que pareció un segundo eterno y me paso el brazo por los hombros pegándome a él. Hasta que no estuve en contacto con el no me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alice?- La voz de Rosalie me sonó dura y fría. No entendía por que la pequeñita había comenzado a renegar ¿habría tenido que ver con mi conversación?

-En parte .Alice ha visto que había pasado lo del secuestro. Antes de que el tipo de la línea te lo rebelara- Su voz sonó dura. Pero pareció angustiarse ante la expresión que debía tener mi rostro por que sus ojos reflejaron pesar. Sentí la mano de Seth hacer contacto con la mía y me aferre a ella. Sin embargo resulto frustrante no poder emplear toda la fuerza que quería por que podría rompérsela o hacérsela puré.

Sonó un estruendo, un sonido hueco que me alerto. Gire la cabeza y vi a mi hermano tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Me asuste un poco, pero incluso antes de que los atónitos lobos o los confundidos vampiros pudieran preguntar algo o reaccionar .Todo se me puso oscuro y me precipite al suelo rápidamente. Parecieron aparecer lucecitas fugaces que parecían confeti cayendo sobre los vampiros ante el esfuerzo que hice por abrir los ojos. Los lobos comenzaron a maldecir y comenzaron a precipitarse también al suelo y los vampiros no demoraron mucho en precipitarse rápidamente también. Me tomo un segundo entender que todos habían quedado inconscientes, mientras yo luchaba contra la oscuridad que me aplastaba y me hacia cerrar los ojos, queriendo dejarme inconsciente también.

El esfuerzo era agotador demasiado. Era una fuerza que era imposible coincidir. Sin embargo pude aguantarla con mucho esfuerzo. Lo cual era una locura, por que se suponía que no había nada mas fuerte que un sacerdote.

Derepente vino aun con más fuerza. Pero ¿como era _posible?_ Y al intensificarse tanto no tuve opción.

La oscuridad me absorbió y las luces que parecían confeti desparecieron.


	19. Historia de primera mano

**HISTORIA DE PRIMERA MANO**

Apenas abrí los ojos, supe que algo estaba terriblemente mal. No sabía donde estaba. En los encasas gajos de memoria que me quedaban recordaba medianamente la sala de la casa de los vampiros. La sala ocupada por 8 vampiros, una semi-vampira, un sacerdote pelirojo y un numero X de lobos que no recordaba. Resultaba preocupante hallarme en medio de aquel horrible desierto baldío. Sin nadie más que yo misma.

Hacía calor, como cuando vas a santa marta o algo así. Aquello durante un segundo me hizo recordar ami querida Colombia. Pero me recompuse de inmediato. Me sentía terriblemente mal, tal vez fuera el calor o el miedo que me atenazaban .Pero de repente solo podía sentir nauseas y mareo. Sentí como mi estomago se revolvía con suma violencia. Tan intensa que hasta causaba dolor. En un principio fue soportable, pero luego de un rato, rayo en lo imposible.

Eran muy intensas, tanto que creí que en ese instante iba a vomitar. Pero mi garganta comenzó a arden como cuando se tiene gripa o algo por el estilo y luego a obstruirse y sentirse ahogada como cuando tomas agua y se va por el lado que no es. Comencé a toser, pero resultaba terriblemente doloroso. Sin embargo no podía parar. Se sentía como si me la rasgaran desde adentro y sin embargo el ataque de tos era infrenable. Estuve así por un tiempo hasta que al fin pude calmarme y entonces mire la manga de mi chaqueta con la que me había cubierto la boca, para frenar la violencia de la toz y lo que vi me dejo tan atónita que me pasme.

Estaba llena de sangre.

Estaba tan aterrada que no pude moverme. Sin embargo algo aun más alarmante me hizo reaccionar. Las nauseas volvieron y esta vez más fuertes. Un líquido ardiente ascendió por mi garganta con rapidez y entonces estuvo en mi boca. Lo vomite de manera bestial, era tan salvaje la forma en que trasbocaba que sentía como me ahogaba y la presión en mi estomago y abdomen, era de una fuerza tan demoledora que sentía que me partía por la mitad. Tratando de mantenerme parada. Podía saborear los coágulos que salían junto con la sangre que salía a chorros por mi boca. Brillante y roja.

En medio de aquel debilitamiento y dolor pude alzar un poco la cabeza y allí estaban los Cullen petrificados en su totalidad. Con los ojos oscurecidos y enfebrecidos de sed. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaban conteniéndose para no lanzárseme encima y matarme. Si es que no moría desangrada primero.

Al mirar al costado de ellos vi a mi madre y a Stiguar mi hermano a su lado con unos brillantes colmillos blancos. Al principio estaba tan estupefacta, ahogada y adolorida que no pude distinguir a la figura que se encontraba a su lado y entonces al forzar la vista. La vi. Era yo. Con unos colmillos blancos y perfectos. Mirándome a mi misma con sed descontrolada.

Pude oír detrás de mí los aullidos, y al voltearme un poco vi a una enorme jauría de lobos en una inmensa jaula. Eran los lobos de La Push.

Pero estaba a punto de desmayarme de pura anemia y no pude hacer nada. Estaba votando toda mi sangre. La vista se me nublo casi por completo y entonces lo último que sentí fue el golpe de mi cabeza contra la arena y la lengua de un lobo lambiéndome la cara a través de los barrotes que lo encarcelaban.

Los murmullos eran cada vez más audibles, todas esas voces que me resultaban familiares de una manera que yo no llegaba a comprender. Agudice el oído mientras intentaba entender que era lo que decían y al verme rendida ante mi estupefacción tuve que abrir los ojos. Fue la peor sensación que experimente después de lo de vomitar sangre (pero no recordaba bien, era como si hubiera sido un sueño) me di cuenta de que estaban llenos de arena que me impedía ver algo. Me ardían y los granos eran como agujas que los chuzaban. Con un esfuerzo logre quitarlos para poder ver. Estaba en una cama con un traje bastante extraño: constaba de una camisa blanca bien bombacha que estaba metida bajo unos pantalones rojos aun más bombachos y anchos. Pero que se ajustaban a mi cintura. Tenía calcetines blancos, aunque estaba usando unas sandalias. Extrañada me levante de golpe y mira alrededor. Había por lo menos treinta personas allí.

Todas las mujeres estaban vestidas exactamente igual ami y tenían el cabello recogido en una coleta tan baja que parecía hecha sin ganas, diría que había unas diez y el resto todos eran hombres totalmente calvos con collares llenos de cuentas redondas muy parecidas a las perlas. Algunas de color marrón, otras de color purpura, otras negras, otras blancas, etc.… Todos tenían una especie de toga que yo solo había visto en los libros de historia. Reconocí a la perfección los trajes. Eran los que solían usar los monjes, los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas mucho tiempo antes de la era cristiana.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no supe muy bien que decir. En todo caso uno de los monjes hablo primero.

-Señorita Aurora- exclamo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia mí. Ante mi atónita mirada- Los demonios han estado acosando todo el poblado. Pareciera que el mismo Satanás los esta mandando. Hemos intentado hacer lo que hemos podido, mientras usted permanecía en solemne inconsciencia. Pero le seremos sinceros al decirle que no hemos podido hacer mucho-Su voz sonaba totalmente angustiada, casi entrecortada- No ha habido mucho que hacer. Estamos a finales de abril y en este tiempo el demonio es más fuerte. Sus seguidores humanos- traidores les han estado haciendo ofrendas a los demonios para ser protegidos y esto solo lo hace más fuerte a él y a sus creaturas.- su tono se volvió amargo. Como si no pudiera creer en personas haciendo semejante mal. Pero yo si creía, era satanismo del puro. -Algunos parecen lobos gigantes, otros son bebedores de sangre de una belleza tan hipnotizante como la de un ángel oscuro y otros son solo almas corruptas que incluso a veces pueden tomar cuerpo. Todos son muy fuertes y extremadamente veloces. Lo más anómalo es que los lobos son humanos mutados. Cuando están vivos parecen gigantescas bestias, pero al ser asesinados toman un cuerpo humano.-Su voz mostraba lo aterrado que lo hacia sentir este hecho- No sabemos si es que Satanás les esta haciendo algún tipo de hechicería maligna y pueden transformar a otros humanos con tan solo morderles. Lo mismo ocurre con los bebedores de sangre. Parecen seres hermosos y tienen la apariencia de un humano tremendamente atractivo, casi parecen dioses, son muy fuertes y de ojos rojos y homicidas que se oscurecen cuando enfurecen o están sedientos. Su piel es fría como el hielo, son fuertes como el granito y su corazón no palpita.- Conforme lo soltaba el hombre hablaba de manera más apresurada- No sabíamos como lograban esto hasta que uno de ellos mordió a uno de los habitantes del pueblo y huyo. El pobre hombre agonizo y aulló de dolor durante mucho tiempo y ni el más potente de los antídotos o de los rezos pudo hacer que el veneno de la creatura parara de actuar o dejara de hacerlo sufrir- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y evaluar mi expresión pasmada e incluso después de ver mi horror siguió con su relato- Pero mientras este hombre sufría inhumanamente ocurrieron cambios físicos totalmente sorprendentes. Su piel se iba haciendo pálida con el paso del tiempo, se volvía de fría y dura. Su rostro parecía embellecerse con cada día y su cabello empezaba a brillar. En medio de su agonización se iba haciendo increíblemente atractivo. Algo que nos dejo atónitos. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera pesada como si le costara seguir. Creímos que iba a morir y llamamos a su familia para despedirlo y entonces su corazón hizo un ruido alarmante. Era como si quisiera salir de su pecho y latió de una vez más con un sonido hueco y luego no hubo nada. No hubo tiempo ni para que su esposa se echara a llorar cuando el abrió los ojos. Unos ojos que ahora eran rojos como el carmín- Su tono se volvió siniestro- Mato a todos los presentes menos ami. Les bebió la sangre con una velocidad pasmosa y bestial. Yo pude huir por que el estaba muy distraído bebiendo y un grupo de sacerdotes me acompaño al volver para exterminarlo. Pero no hubo mucho que hacer. El escapo y quince monjes y sacerdotisas murieron allí. Nuestro número desciende y si no hacemos nada esos demonios regirán la tierra comandados por Satanás- Acabo el con tono lúgubre.

Yo no podía hablar. Una cosa es que mi madre me hubiera contado la historia (por lo que me daba cuenta ahora, una muy censurada) pero otra escucharla de primera mano. Sin embargo eso no era todo.

-Las almas corruptas se hacen llamar a si mismos apariciones o fantasmas. Según se prefiera- Dijo una sacerdotisa que como los demás había estado escuchando atentamente al hombre. Mi mente reacciono de inmediato ante la palabrafantasma ¿Los fantasmas existían?- Son en verdad, los más peligrosos. Pues el mundo de los espíritus es algo que nosotros no podemos conocer hasta que se muere. Y no es como que nos matemos y después de ver como es por allá podamos volver a decir lo que vimos y seguir viviendo como si nada- Su tono se hizo agresivo- Son invisibles cuando lo quieren y eso los hace peores aun. Son entes separados y algo me dice que no son propiamente comandados por el diablo. Más bien parecen odiar profundamente a los hombres lobo y a los bebedores o vampiros como los hemos llamado. De hecho, parecen estar de cierta manera de nuestro lado. Nunca nos han atacado y cuando luchan lo hacen contra los vampiros y en algunos casos contra lo hombres lobos. Aunque nos ha quedado bastante claro que no es para defendernos-Entrecerró los ojos al decir esto ultimo- Es como si los detestaran profundamente. A nosotros nunca nos hacen nada, si al cazo se encargan de aterrorizarnos en sueños. Pero nada más- Esto ultimo me hizo pensar ¿No seria producto de los espectros la pesadilla que yo alguna vez había tenido el día de la masacre de mi padre y también el hecho de que hace unos minutos se sintiera aun más real?- Con los lobos tampoco pelean demasiado solo cuando los hombres-lobo se alían con los vampiros. Lo cual es muy escaso ya que ellos parecen odiar a los vampiros tanto como los espectros- Yo solo conocía una excepción. Un solo clan de lobos que no odiaba a un clan de vampiros, claro que este clan era poco común –pueden tomar forma en el aire y parecen vapor de un calor azulado verdoso. Cuando lo hacen toman la forma que debieron tener cuando murieron, la mayoría por como se ve su aspecto se nota que tuvieron muertes demasiado violentas- La mujer se estremeció- Pero algunos-aunque son muy pocos la verdad-pueden tomar un cuerpo y parecen tan humanos como cualquiera, solo que pueden volverse vapor cuando quieran y cuando están en estado corpóreo si son heridos su sangre es verde y brillante como la centelleante piel de los vampiros a la luz del sol y vuelven con facilidad a su estado de vapor al instante que lo quieran. En el cual son intocables- La mujer hablo con tono pasmado, como si ni ella creyera lo que me contaba.

-Pero… ¿Por qué son tan peligroso si tu dices que casi siempre son un vapor y solo pueden asustar en sueños?-Pregunte yo confundida.

Ella me miro durante lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo. Lo hizo fijamente hasta ponerme nerviosa. Pero luego prosiguió- Lo son porque pueden matarte desde dentro- Al ver que yo no entendía se explico- Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Como uno de ellos aun siendo vapor estampaba su puño y pasaba a través de la piel del vampiro quien de repente pareció ponerse azul. Por un momento no entendí lo que sucedía. Pero luego pude verlo claramente .La piel del vampiro comenzaba a ser cubierta por hielo macizo y al final se quedaba congelado y cuando el espectro saco el puño de su cuerpo este callo a su lado en cubos congelados. Como hielo quebrado y a los pocos segundos se derritió y se convirtió en agua. Sin dejar rastro del vampiro qu alguna vez estuvo allí. Y se que estoy alargando mucho esto. Por que en realidad esto no duro más de diez segundos en realidad. Y eso no es todo-Dijo ella mientras yo trataba de imaginarme la escena que ella descubrió. Resulto espeluznante cuando lo conseguí- Además de todo parecen tener también poderes sobre el entorno. No se si me explico. Es como… como si de repente estuvieras bajo el agua y ya no hubiera gravedad. Cuando están furiosos hacen que todo se vuelva vapor, que casi parece humo. Pero completamente congelado y tan macizo que incluso te salen moretones al chocar contra aquella placa que a pesar de ser vapor se siente como duro hielo. Las cosas se elevan del suelo como si ya no hubiera gravedad, el cabello comienza a flotarte alrededor como si nadaras o algo así y a veces de lo frio que se vuelve el ambiente comienza a caer hielo. Como si alguien te tirara piedras encima. Es horrible y eso que no estamos contando sobre el hecho de que pueden poseernos-Su voz se ahogo por un momento y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para proseguir- Pueden poseer el cuerpo de una persona y hacer con el lo que les plazca. La ultima vez que lo hicieron Varick pudo matar a quince vampiros el solo- Dijo ella mientras dirigía su mirada a un joven sacerdote que estaba sentado en un rincón solo. El debía ser Varick- Son mucho más peligrosos.

En eso yo estaba de acuerdo

_Cuando desperté estaba en una camilla con ocho vampiros, una semi –vampira, un sacerdote pelirojo y varios lobos observándome._


	20. y cuando crees haberlo visto todo

**Y CUANDO CREES HABERLO VISTO TODO**

_Cuando desperté estaba en una camilla con ocho vampiros, una semi –vampira, un sacerdote pelirojo y varios lobos observándome._

Sin embargo aquello parecía aun más irreal que lo que yo acababa de ver. Trate de enfocarme y de convencerme a mi misma de que solo había sido un sueño. Pero lo dudaba seriamente.

-Tienes tus razones- Dijo Edward mientras me miraba aliviado. Su tono era muy severo- Lo que viste solo fue un recordatorio de tu pasado.

Aquello no tenía sentido- ¿Qué?- Lo sé, fue una pregunta estúpida. Pero, en serio que no le entendí. Seth que estaba ami lado me estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, mientras se inclinaba y posaba sus labios sobre los míos, su contacto ardiente, me hizo percatarme de lo fría que me encontraba. Pero la sensación fue tan cálida y hermosa que pude haberme derretido en el amor que el me expresaba con ese gesto y que yo sentía por el. Al separarme del amor de mi vida, Edward habló.

-Cuando nos desmayamos- y permíteme agregar que es el primer caso de vampiros desmayados de la historia- Solo duro alrededor de un minuto en el que todo estaba oscuro. Como si hubieran apagado la luz y todos fuéramos simples humanos corrientes que no pueden ver en la oscuridad, pero luego despertamos y todo estaba normal. Excepto que tú no reaccionabas. Y al hurgar en tu mente solo había oscuridad. Tú no la notabas por que para ti todo el tiempo que paso fue muy corto. Pero en realidad pasaron siete días- Esto me hizo poner los ojos como platos- Así es-me confirmo él- Casi nos morimos del susto Lorena, y mientras tu estabas con la mente oscura nosotros estábamos como locos, en especial Stiguar, Seth y yo por supuesto.- Confesó el mientras yo seguía perpleja- Y ayer cuando aun estabas en la oscuridad, sonó tu celular. En un principio dudamos en contestar pues el número era el mismo del que te llamo aquel desquiciado- Edward prácticamente escupió esto último- Al final decidimos contestar y el dijo que ya te tenía donde quería y que no nos hiciéramos los listos o nos haría lo mismo que a ti. Dijo que no despertarías jamás. Pero que como compensación por tu vida entregaría a tu madre y a tu abuela- aquello me hizo brincar en la camilla- Y cumplió con su palabra las entrego hoy en la mañana. Estas dormidas en el cuarto contiguo, aparecieron en la puerta, sin nosotros darnos cuenta- eso me hizo relajarme notablemente. Ellas estaban bien.

-¿Como hicieron para hacerme despertar?- Inquirí yo confusa.

-No queríamos desconectarte. No nos resignábamos y te mantuvimos conectada- Rosalie fue quien hablo para pasmo de todos, yo incluida. Pero fue aun más pasmoso darme cuenta de que tenía una intravenosa, y la cabeza me dolía. Tal vez por el golpe cuando me caí. Tenia un montón de cosas pegadas a la piel, no tenia ni idea de cómo se llamaban, creo que eran sensores o algo así y la maquina que mostraba mi ritmo cardiaca creaba imágenes en forma de picos altos, mientras hacia _pip, pip, pip. _El ritmo de mi corazón.- El resto lo hiciste tú. De alguna manera comenzaste a moverte, como si derepente ya tu mente fuera tuya nuevamente. Al principio creímos que ese tipo controlaba tu mente o algo así .Pero Edward confirmo que eras tu siendo consiente de nuevo. Dijo que fantaseabas- Su voz sonó extraña con un sentimiento que ante mi impotencia no pude descifrar.

-Edward ha estado todo el día relatándonos todo lo veías y todo lo que pasaba. Lo de la pesadilla fue realmente espeluznante déjame decirte- Dijo Leah, aferrándose a la mano de mi hermano quien me observaba notablemente aliviado y consumado por felicidad.

-Pero lo más anómalo fue cuando el dijo que tu espíritu recordaba tu pasado. Tu vida anterior. Hasta este momento nunca había habido una prueba más obvia de lo que es la re-encarnación y de que los fantasmas realmente existen- Esta vez fue Carlisle que con su tono amable y afectuoso hablo- Lo que viste. Lo de los sacerdotes, monjes y sacerdotisas llamándote Aurora, como la sacerdotisa jefe. No es más que un recuerdo de tu existencia anterior. Aquello realmente sucedió hace mucho tiempo- Declaro el con tono solemne.

Jasper avanzo hasta mí con paso calmo y yo solo lo observe.

-Eras la líder, la sacerdotisa jefe. Aunque aun te cueste creerlo y prefieras creer que ha sido solo tu loca imaginación. Ha sido cierto-Ladeo la cabeza mirándome fijamente. La maquina enloqueció o más bien, mi pulso enloqueció- Ahora todo encaja- Declaro asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Para mi todo estaba lejos de estar claro_

-Lore, en estos días ellos me han relatado como es que te has hecho tan amiga suya- En este punto, fue Stiguar quien intento que yo comprendiera que era lo que pasaba- Y quiero decirte algo, siendo lo mas franco que puedo-Para ese momento Leah ya lo había soltado y lo miraba muy concentrada (al igual que todos nosotros) andar frente a la camilla de aquí para allá, con las manos en las espalda, con gesto pensativo- Cuando pateaste a jasper, hasta el punto de sacarlo a volar y romper la pared- Ante esto el interpelado frunció el ceño- No debiste poder haberlo hecho- Su voz era bastante mas varonil al decir aquello.

Pero yo no estaba conforme-¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz de patearlo si soy una sacerdotisa?- Me estaba enfadando, no me gustaba sentirme confundida.

-Si, pero un sacerdote solo desarrolla ese tipo de habilidades, cuando a purificado por primera vez. Y cuando aquello ocurrió tu aun no habías purificado a tu padre- La herida en mi pecho ardió ante la mención de mi padre- Tu no lo habías hecho y déjame decirte que me siento estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes-Ahora el enojado parecía ser él- Cuando me hablaste a través del celular el tono de voz que usaste dejo pocas dudas sobre la autoridad innata que hay en ti. Además de que eres más fuerte que yo. Que soy un hombre, que soy mayor y mucho más experimentado que tu- Eso parecía tener sentido- Eres más rápida que tu madre y yo juntos y aprendes y desarrollas tus habilidades con más rapidez que él resto de los de nuestra clase- Finalizo el con una nota de obviedad en su voz. Como si el se considerara estúpido por no haberlo sospechado antes. Pero no tenia por que sentirse así. Por que nadie lo había sospechado antes.

-Eso no interesa-Repuso Edward- Lo que interesa es que ahora todo esta bastante claro. Ese tipo no ha hecho eso como advertencia. Me refiero a lo de la muerte de tu padre y lo de tu inconsciencia….

-Espera Edward ¿Estas diciendo que el es el culpable de la muerte de mi padre? ¡Mamá me dijo que habían sido vampiros!- Grite.

-Y lo fueron. El los envió. Si ha podido dominarnos aun no están cerca de nosotros, ni haber interactuado con nosotros es muy posible que haya podido dominar o incluso someter a otros-Edward se refería solo a su familia. Alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Estas diciendo que ese tipo pudo traspasar mi escudo? ¿Al igual que Renesmee el es inmune a mi?-Bella parecía enojada. No podíamos culparla. Edward ya en alguna oportunidad me había explicado sobre los dones de su familia y muchas otras cosas interesantes. Yo sabía que Bella era muy poderosa.

-Al parecer, si amor- Edward hablo dulcemente y estrecho a Bella contra su pecho. Ella parecía consumada de preocupación y no era la única.- Habrá pelea. Ese tipo no estará feliz cuando sepa que has podido salir de su encantamiento, ilusión, coma o lo que sea.- Edward parecía ahora más serio que nunca y más demente que jamás. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al decir aquello y se volvieron negros como el carbón.

-Pues pelearemos- Declaro Emmett con voz jubilosa. _Como si pudiera ganar-pensé yo con acido sarcasmo_

-No seas tonto Emmett- Dije yo- ¿Acaso crees que puedes tener oportunidad de ganar? Yo estoy mas débil que jamás en mi vida y aun así se que sigo siendo más fuerte y rápida que tú.

El me miro ceñudo.

-¡¿Dudas de mis capacidades?

-Si, la verdad es que sí. Ni siquiera Jasper podría con ellos ¿Qué te hace creer que tu sí?

-Soy muy fuerte.

-No más que un sacerdote- Aseguré.

-Malditos ¡Se creen tan superiores!- Ya decía yo que Rosalie se había tardado en gritar.

-NO nos creemos superiores.-Hablo mi hermano tratando de calmarla- Es solo que somos mas…Mmm… Habilidosos- Declaro el tratando de sonar pasivo.

-Ja- Río ella con amargura

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunto Leah con tono agresivo a Rosalie. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que le hablaran así ami hermano.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo Emmett?- Le cuestiono Seth con violencia a este. _Oh no_

**-**Creo que es obvio- Respondieron los otros dos a coro.

Cuando Leah y Seth parecían querer responder yo me adelante.

-¿Queréis pelear con mi hermano y yo chicos?- Le pregunte a Rosalie y a Emmett quienes parecían atónitos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Bueno, si va a haber pelea, sería bueno que todos estuviéramos listos y tal vez mi hermano y yo podríamos instruirlos en lucha para que al menos puedan defenderse de los sacerdotes. A decir verdad todos ustedes chicos y todos ustedes lobitos deberían hacerlo- Dije yo esta vez hablando para todos, incluso los lobos que ahora miraban atentos la discusión.

-Es importante que aprendan. Queremos que se salven. No son como los demás, son buenos. A decir verdad hasta los lobos son buenos- Esta vez ninguno de nosotros fue quien hablo.

Buscamos a las dos mujeres quienes habían hablado. Y las vimos en la puerta de la habitación.

Mi madre y mi abuela estaban vestidas. Listas para la batalla.

-Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo- Comento mi hermano en voz baja.

Los demás asentimos como zombis.

**Ellas solo sonrieron retadoramente.**


	21. Batalla

**BATALLA**

**B**ien esto resulta gracioso y sin embargo muy gratificante y aliviador. Mamá y la abuela en la puerta de la habitación vestidas, _listas_ para la batalla.

El traje de la abuela es de Ninja sin duda. Ella siempre tuvo un cuerpazo para ser una abuela y ahora se porque. _Es una ninja._ Consistía en una camiseta negra ajustada y unos pantalones también ajustados. Unas bota-teni negras hasta la rodilla y una capucha que en este momento estaba bajada y atrás de ella se tenía un sable colgando en su espalda. También tenia un cinturón lleno de kunais, shurikens y un montón de granadas _Creo._

Mi madre estaba diferente, ella también tenía un cuerpazo. Yo había heredado mi cuerpo de ellas. Tal vez por eso en la clase de gimnasia se nos quedaron viendo como idiotas a Stiguar y a mí. Tenía una camiseta roja que tenía una cremallera al lado. También era ajustada y usaba una falda- pantalón de color negro que dejaba a la vista sus claras y torneadas piernas, tenia también un cinturón con los mismos artilugios que la abuela, además de que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una bandana atada en el brazo que tenia un símbolo que tenia más o menos forma de estrella con seis puntas. Usaba unas botas negras que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla. Ah y había un arco en su espalda, con una dotación de flechas.

Silencio. Nadie decía nada.

- Bien ¿quieren aprender o no?- inquirió mi madre con una voz de soprano que sonó como campanillas doradas mientras mi abuela miraba expectante.

-¡Claro que sí!- Emmett prácticamente chillo, aunque con su vos tan masculina sonó extraño.

-Claro, claro- Dijimos los demás a coro. Con tonos de voz extraños y es que estábamos atónitos.

Mi abuela se acerco hacia mí caminando con una gracia sorprendente. Ya me había dado cuenta de que todos los vampiros caminaban con mucha gracia, más que todo la duende. Pero la abuela la opacaba completamente.

Me quito los sensores y la intravenosa y apago los aparatos rápidamente. Me levanto de la camilla y solo entonces repare en que estaba en bata de hospital. Oh no, esas cosas dejaban ver el trasero. Pero ella fue lista y me alzo en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno y con una mano tomo del brazo a mi hermano y nos arrastro hasta la puerta. Entonces dijo con una voz musical.

-Vamos a vestirlos apropiadamente- Nos dijo ami y a mi hermano-. Ustedes- señalo a los vampiros- Deberían prepararse con ropa cómoda y en su caso-señalo a los lobos- deberían quitarse la ropa y transformarse para la lección- Dicho esto nos llevo ami hermano y ami con una rapidez que solo poseían los ninjas y los sacerdotes hasta los cuartos de baño y nos tiro a cada uno en uno diferente (obviamente no nos cambiaríamos juntos) Nos tiro la ropa rápidamente y nosotros obviamente la atrapamos y dijo-¡Rápido, vístanse!- para cerrar las puertas al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a ponerme la ropa que me había lanzado. Consistía en una falda-pantalón como la de mi madre pero de color blanco, unas bota-teni grises con unos calcetines para estar cómoda, una camisa verde claro idéntica también a la de mamá también ajustada, unos guantes sin dedos negros y unas coderas de malla negras. También tenía una bandana con el mismo símbolo. Había una moña así que me tome el cabello con ella. Y a diferencia de mi madre yo me puse la bandana en la frente. Tome el cinturón con todos los artilugios que yo no sabia utilizar y también el arco y las flechas y me las colgué en la espalda. Doble la bata y la puse sobre el lavado y Salí, no me mire al espejo.

Mi hermano salía al mismo tiempo y ambos nos miramos el uno al otro como idiotas.

Se veía genial, tenia una camiseta sin mangas de color verde fango que le sentaba bien y enmarcaba su abdomen musculoso y sus fuertes brazos. Tenía guantes como yo, pero no de tela sino de maya, como mis coderas. Tenía un pantalón negro un poco ajustado. Pero no tanto y tenia una venda amarrada en una de sus piernas. Tenía el mismo cinturón y el arco y las flechas y tenia la bandana atada en la otra pierna. El tenía unos tenis negros comunes. Se veía genial.

-¡Te ves genial!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos reímos y de repente mi voz y la de mi hermano parecían también musicales la de el masculina y la mía muy femenina, pero también como campanillas de oro doradas.

La abuela apareció de la nada y nos tomo de la mano y nos guio hasta una ventana que había abierta. Daba la vista al patio trasero de la casa que era enorme. Todos estaban allí los vampiros con ropa deportiva y los lobos ya habían entrado en fase.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo y salto por la ventana, mi hermano y yo nos miramos un segundo y luego saltamos ágilmente. Al instante estábamos en el suelo. Todos nos miraban. Mamá se acerco ami y me abrazo, me sentí muy bien, también abrazo a Stiguar. Luego se separo y se puso sería de nuevo.

-Bien, primero que tu luches con nosotros, para que vean la diferencia que hay entre una pelea entre un sacerdote y un vampiro y sacerdote contra otro o contra un ninja que es casi igual- Dijo mamá y se aproximo a Emmett- Vamos- le dijo y se dirigió a campo abierto, mientras los demás hacíamos un círculo bien extenso. Todos estábamos alejados de los otros.

Ella y Emmett se miraron fijamente a pesar de que había al menos cincuenta metros separándolos. Hacia un frio del demonio y aunque yo lo sabía no podía sentirlo.

-¡Bien, atácame!- Le grito ella a él. Y el obedeció sin chistar. Emmett pego un buen salto, a decir verdad. Pero era demasiado lento para mamá quien corrió muy rápido y salto pasando sobre él, sin que Emmett se diese cuenta y cuando el callo a tierra confundido, ella apareció detrás de el con un Kunai en su cuello. Había ganado a Emmett en menos de dos segundos. Todos soltamos un jadeo, incluido Emmett.

-Bien, ahora les mostrare la diferencia que hay entre esto y luchar con un sacerdote o un ninja.- Dijo- ¡Helena!-grito ella y mi abuela se puso en posición justo donde antes había estado Emmett. Sabía que la abuela era buena, pero no podía evitar angustiarme al verla estar a punto de luchar con mamá.

Se miraron durante un segundo. Entonces mamá salto con sus agiles movimientos, fue un salto eficaz, rápido y preciso sus piernas ya iban en posición de patear a la abuela. Quien nisiquiera se movió, estuve apunto de gritar cuando la bota de mamá estaba a medio milímetro del rostro de la abuela. Pero no pude hacerlo por que lo siguiente me dejo alucinada. La abuela se movió con una rapidez pasmosa, aun con la bota de mí mamá tan cerca de ella movió su mano y con ella atrapo la pierna de mamá deteniendo su avance. Luego con su otra mano tomo la otra pierna de mamá y teniéndola inmovilizada dio un giro de ballet y estampo a mi mamá en cuerpo completo contra un árbol, que crujío y se rompió en dos. Mamá se recupero rápidamente como si no acabara de darse semejante golpe, se sacudió las astillas y arremetió contra mi abuela. La lucha era impetuosa. Mamá lanzaba puños, patadas, pero no lograba tocar a la abuela quien claramente la evitaba con facilidad. Duraron un rato así hasta que al parecer la abuela se aburrió y pateo a mi madre en el estomago, esta se toco el área lastimada y la abuela aprovecho para tomar un Kunai de su cinturón y cuando mamá quiso arremeter. La abuela se materializo de la nada y le puso el Kunai en el cuello. La abuela había ganado. Todos estallamos en aplausos, incluso mamá.

-Bien- Dijo la abuela mientras quitaba el Kunai del cuello de mamá y lo ponía rápidamente en su cinturón de nuevo.- Ven, aquí hijo- Dijo señalando a Stiguar. Quien obedientemente fue a su encuentro-Luchare contigo-Aseguro antes de saltar y alejarse cincuenta metros de él. La distancia convencional. Entonces Stiguar desapareció, de la nada se había evaporado, la abuela sonrió y luego también se evaporo… ¿pero qué…? Solo había silencio y ninguno estaba. Estuve apunto de preguntar que pasaba y entonces Stiguar reapareció arremetiendo contra un arbusto. Confundida mire atentamente y entonces recordé que mamá me había dicho hace tiempo en las practicas Cuando luchas contra un ninja lo mejor es camuflarse primero La abuela salió del arbusto justo antes de que mi hermano pudiera caer sobre ella y la aplastara contra el suelo. Se había escapado por un pelo y entonces se evaporo de nuevo, mi hermano confundido comenzó a mirar por todas partes para ver donde estaba y entonces ella callo sobre su espalda poniendo el Kunai en su cuello. La abuela había ganado _de nuevo._ Entonces me señalo y dijo- Ahora sigues tu Lore- Yo fui a su encuentro tragando grueso.

-Lucharemos- Dijo ella y de nuevo se alejo cincuenta metros de mí. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo que Stiguar, corrí a la velocidad de la luz, pegue un buen salto y me escondí en la copa de uno de los arboles más altos y la observe, ella al igual que antes se evaporo. Vi la cara de confusión de todos. Sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido empecé buscar a la abuela, pero la vista no me serbia de mucho así que utilice el oído para escuchar los sonidos. Sin embargo los latidos alocados de los corazones de todos los vivos excepto los vampiros (excepto Renesmee cuyo corazón latía bien rápido) eran molestos, sin mencionaron el susurro del viento, el de un rio no muy lejos de allí y el de la carretera que había a unos 400km, además de el que hacia el cielo, el cual anunciaba que en unos diez minutos habría un buen diluvio a juzgar por lo fuerte que era. Me sorprendía no haberlo escuchado antes, pero los demás parecían aun ignorantes de ello. En todo caso utilice el olfato para localizar su efluvio. Lo detecte atrás de una roca que estaba a unos 100 metros. PERFECTO. Me mate la cabeza pensando en una buena manera de llegar allí sin ser vista y pensé que tal vez lo mejor sería rodear el lugar. Comencé a saltar a una velocidad casi imposible de un árbol a otro para no ser vista y también fui silenciosa para no ser escuchada. Fácil.

Entonces tuve un punto de vista y la vi allí escondida detrás de la roca, mientras miraba para todas partes, pero yo estaba bien oculta y en cuanto se dio vuelta para mirar hacia otro punto buscándome arremetí contra ella. Seguro me escucho, pero lo hizo cuando era muy tarde, le di un buen puñetazo. Con tal fuerza que rompí la roca y ella salió disparada hacia donde estaban los demás a unos diez metros. El sonido de cuando ella choco contra el suelo fue como el de una bomba Bum Callo en medio del circulo que todos habían armado y yo me quede donde estaba. A los demás les tomo alrededor de sus segundos girar hacia mí y entender que yo la había golpeado. La abuela se levanto en medio de un jadeo y me miro había algo de sangre en su rostro, pero ningún vampiro la ataco. Entonces ella sonrió y se lanzo contra mí y los demás la siguieron con la mirada. Yo actué por instinto al ver el Kunai en su mano y tome uno de los que yo tenia en mi cinturón y con mi agilidad comencé a hacerlo girar en mi mano derecha, al ver lo fácil que era tome otro con la izquierda y comencé a hacerlo girar entre mis dedos también. Ella me lanzo el Kunai con agilidad y yo lance otro y estos chocaron el uno contra el otro y volaron de nuevo a nosotras. Tome el mío con mi mano vacía. Entonces me percate de la presencia de un Kunai que no había visto antes, este corto un delgado hilo transparente que tampoco había visto y entonces escuche el sonido de la trampa al activarse y dos arboles salieron a volar al mismo tiempo hacia mí. Escuche el aullido que soltó Seth al verme en tal peligro, pero yo sabia que hacer: di un giro en el aire, estando en posición horizontal y pase por el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos. Algunas astillas se me clavaron en el brazo, pero salí bien librada de lo que pudo haberme pasado si no hubiera encontrado esa salida.

Escuche el jadeo de las respiraciones de los demás y vi claramente la sonrisa zalamera de la abuela cuando ella misma con su Kunai arremetió contra mi y yo con los dos kunais que a un giraban en mis manos también arremetí contra ella. La lucha era desgastante. Nuestros kunais chocaban a velocidad de vértigo y ambas teníamos que dar toda clase de piruetas para que el Kunai de la otra no nos alcanzara. Y entonces pensé en un mejor plan y pegue un buen salto que me dejo a unos diez metros lejos de ella que me miro durante un segundo y esta vez la que sonrió fui yo. Le di un golpe al suelo de granito (*¡Extraño!*) con mi pie con la más poca fuerza que pude utilizar. Pero esto basto para que este estallara como si le hubieran lanzado una granada. La abuela salió volando y yo como chica lista que soy pegue un buen salto que me basto para agarrarle el pie y tirarla de nuevo al cráter en el que el suelo se había convertido y ponerle un Kunai en el cuello, ante su atónito rostro- Gané- Declare sonriendo.

Luego de eso solo hubo silencio y la abuela no se movió, seguía mirándome perpleja. – Wow-pudo decir al fin y entonces todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, carcajadas y aullidos de victoria.

_Creo que la lucha será fácil-pensé._


	22. Amor

**Advertencia, este capitulo tiene contenido sexual. No deben leerlo menores de edad.**

**AMOR**

**-H**as estado fabulosa- Me felicito Seth mientras yo iba tomada de su mano, camino ami casa. No podía describir como me sentía al estar así con el, con ese calor que siempre desprendía el. A pesar de que caían algunos copos de nieve sobre nosotros el iba sin camisa y no parecía tener ni gota de frío. Yo ahora seguía teniendo la misma ropa de la batalla solo que ya no tenía el cinturón, ni el arco. En vez de eso me había puesto una buena chaqueta que me había prestado Renesmee, pues el olor de los vampiros le quemaría la nariz a Seth.

-Gracias- Sonreí- Aunque me siento algo engarrotada. Me duelen un poco los músculos. Es decir, la abuela es muy buena y me sorprende mucho haberle vencido de cierta manera fácilmente Aunque, claro, esa solo es una palabra y no implica el pequeño grado de dificultad que tuve al final, en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.- Me estreche mas contra el y me soltó la mano para pasarme el brazo por encima de los hombros. Olfatee su olor. Seth tenía cierto olor animal que lejos de disgustarme me encantaba, sin embargo, también olía a cedro y a naturaleza y por alguna extraña razón a pesar de que todos los lobos huelen prácticamente igual, su olor era el que me cautivaba. Había algo en el que simplemente me decía que era absolutamente mío.

No creía que aquello tuviera que ver solo conmigo. Creo que el también lo percibía. Yo sabía perfectamente que todas las personas tienen olores propios de ellos. Claro que en caso de Seth como es un lobo y pertenece a una manada tiene cierto olor animal y un poco de la fragancia de sus compañeros. Pero era precisamente SU olor. El que era propiamente suyo, el que me atraía. Seth no olía a rosas, ni a jazmín. Solo olía a SETH, ese olor distintivo de él que cautivaba. Eso solo me hizo estrecharlo más contra mí. Con mucho cuidado para no quebrarlo.

-Me encanta tenerte así, solo para mí.- Declaro apretujándome bien. Entonces paro en seco. Al principio me preocupe. Pero al ver su enorme sonrisa espere mejor a que hablara él.- Súbete ami espalda- Dijo mirándome con ojos brillantes. Lo pensé por un segundo.

-Solo si te transformas. Por fa… Es que… Pufff. Que vergüenza- Mi cara sufrió un baño de sangre- Me gustaría saber que se siente montar un enorme lobo peludo- Esto último lo dije mirando a otro lado. Pues sentía su penetrante mirada fija en mi rostro. Hubo un minuto de interminable e incomodo silencio y luego Seth rompió a reír a carcajada limpia. Lo volteé a mirar incrédula.

-¡Eres tan linda cuando estas nerviosa!- Bramó aun sin parar de reírse y yo me reí con el. Le di un suave codazo y lo hice espabilar.

- Vamos, quiero verlo. Quiero ver como te transformas- El paro de reír de inmediato y esta vez fue quien se sonrojo.

- Bueno… Lore… verás. Es que yo tengo que desnudarme para hacerlo ¿entiendes?- Parecía realmente incomodo. Lo mire de arriba abajo con descaro desmedido que solo lo hizo sonrojarse aun más, hasta el punto que llego a parecer un tomate maduro. Pobre. Me mantuve de rostro sereno, claro, solo por apariencias para que el no viera mi gran ansiedad.

-No veo aún el problema. No es como que nunca haya visto a un hombre sin ropa. Vi a mi padre cientos de veces por que al parecer nunca pareció reparar en que era una chica- Esto último me hizo soltar un bufido. Era cierto, papá había sido un descarado en cierto modo. Pero ahora haría cualquier cosa para que ese descarado volviera a la vida y siguiera siendo mi padre.-Así que no te preocupes.- Dije de lo más simple. El pareció calmarse o más bien fingió calmarse, por que yo podía escuchar su loco corazón.

-Bien-accedió. El resto fue pura carpintería.

Lo observe detenidamente mientras se quitaba la única prenda que tenía puesta, unos desgastados pantalones que se bajo ante mi atenta mirada. Lo observe fijamente durante el lapso en que lo hizo. Para mi sorpresa sentí vergüenza y otro sentimiento que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Fue deseo. Deseo en un estado que pude en cierta forma retener aunque no estuve muy segura de poder hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Observe sus fuertes piernas y su musculatura. El hermoso color de su piel resaltaba en aquel entorno frío. Pues era lo único que lograba desprender calor. El ato su pantalón en una cinta que tenía en su pierna y me observo durante un segundo, tal vez esperando que dijera algo, pero nada salió de mis labios.

Luego ocurrió algo sorpréndete y maravilloso. Lo vi tomar su forma de lobo. Estallo de manera que no pude quitarle mi atónita mirada de encima, su cuerpo pareció gritar, se doblo hacia atrás durante un segundo en el que las venas y los tendones parecieron más notorios que antes y su rostro adquirió una expresión salvaje. Al ver que si el entraba en fase tan cerca de mi resultaría herida, retrocedí una distancia segura, por lo menos unos diez metros, pero aquello no pareció mucha diferencia en lo que a mi campo de visión respectaba, pues pude ver claramente, con mis expertos ojos, como su cuerpo cambiaba para luego caer en cuatro patas convertido en un enorme lobo. Seth me había dicho que solía ser uno de los lobos más flacuchos. Pero que ahora era más grande y pude notarlo. Me sentí realmente estúpida al no haber notado con anterioridad su evidente grandeza.

Cuando reaccione del hechizo pegue un buen salto desde donde me encontraba con una gracia que me sorprendió y aterrice sentada sobre su peludo lomo. La distancia que había desde la altura de su lomo al suelo me sorprendió bastante. Entonces hecho a correr y fue una experiencia bastante peculiar. Fue fabulosa. Obviamente yo podía correr más rápido, pero estar encima de él resulto de lo más delicioso. No fue mucho tiempo de trayecto para llegar a mi casa y bajarme de su lomo sin problema y verlo tomar su forma humana, lo cual también observe atentamente. Parecía que un viento lo rodeaba cuando el recuperaba su ser .Era precioso, verlo recuperar su forma humana resultaba una experiencia realmente sensual. Probablemente yo sería la única persona en lo que existía y existiría que llegaría a creer que ver a un enorme lobo tomar forma de humano sería sensual. Pero para mi era así, y realmente carecía de significado para mí la opinión de los demás ante lo sobrenatural.

El no pareció reparar en mi deseo y se vistió con demasiada rapidez, para mi disgusto y tomo mi mano para entrar en mi casa de inmediato. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio mi madre cuando me dijo que quería discutir con los Cullen todo sobre su historia y que no quería que yo estuviera presente para defenderlos, no me preocupe, conocía bien a mi madre y a mi abuela y sabia que no herirían a los Cullen una vez que escucharan su historia. Así que me vine a casa sin problemas y obviamente Seth vino conmigo, necesitábamos más tiempo a solas con tanto ajetreo.

En cuanto entramos Seth quiso ir a la cocina, pues según el, se moría de hambre. La verdad yo también tenía algo de hambre, no puedes durar varios días en la inconsciencia sin consecuencias. Así que el tomo asiento en la mesa mientras yo ponía algo de música (específicamente a Juanes, eran de sus primeras canciones y puede que fueran algo pasadas de moda, pero las adoraba) y comencé a tomar todos los ingredientes para hacer pollo frito. Tan pronto como lo puse en la sartén, un olor delicioso se extendió por todo el lugar. Había algo de ensalada fría* en la nevera así que la tome y le puse bastante mayonesa y serví hartísima en dos platos, y puse algunas patatas al horno (que ya estaban en la nevera y que solo tuve que calentar en el microondas). Cuando el pollo estuvo listo serví bastante en cada plato y los puse sobre la mesa, mientras serbia algo de limonada para luego tomar asiento frente a Seth, quien, por decencia, había esperado por mí para empezar a devorar su comida. Empecé a comer con él en tranquilidad, mientras que con la boca llena de comida tarareaba la canción que sonaba.

Cuando terminamos me sentía tan llena que podría haber vomitado. Y Seth, bueno, lleno no estaba, pero su hambre parecía haber pasado a segundo plano cuando tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y se inclino un poco en mi dirección mirándome con sus hipnotizante ojos clavados en los míos.

-Serías una estupenda esposa- Dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-No lo creó, estoy seguro de ello-Declaro con vehemencia entrelazando nuestros dedos y masajeándome la palma de la mano con su dedo pulgar.

-Es un gran halago para mi, señor- Dije con tono formal, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, mis labios temblaban aclamando los suyos. En ese momento sentí la energía que desprendíamos, eran como chispas de electricidad que estaban en nuestra piel y que se juntaban creando una corriente que ponía el bello de punta y nos ponía a mil. Fue como si el también lo percibiera, por que hubo algo mas que salvaje cuando me beso de manera furiosa y apasionada en los labios mientras soltaba mi mano y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

Enterré mis manos en su melena, que no era muy larga, solo llegaba arriba de sus oreja. Pero ami poco me importo. Lo estreche contra mi con cuidado y ejercí tanta fuerza que el gimió y la mesa se destruyo al él encaramarse en ella para alcanzarme y cuando su cuerpo semidesnudo cubierto de astillas de la madera de la mesa choco contra el mío, aun cubierto de estorbosa ropa, no pude retener el suspiro que di entre sus labios. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron nosotros sabíamos que hacer, el me quito la chaqueta rápidamente y me atrajo por la cadera hacia si, mientras yo le acariciaba el pecho. Nos besamos de manera efusiva y yo llevé mi boca y mi lengua por su cuello y las bajé para que jugasen con las formas de sus impresionantes músculos, el no pudo evitar gemir alto. La nieve empezó a caer de manera violenta. Había iniciado una tormenta, tan fuerte y tan derepente, que estaba segura de que mamá y la abuela o quien fuese, no podría venir a importunarnos.

El me separo de si con cuidado y comenzó a mordisquearme el cuello y yo de un salto me encarame en el mesón de la cocina para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, pues aunque yo no era precisamente baja el era de todas formas demasiado alto. Su lengua comenzó a descender por la curvatura de mi cuello hasta que se topo con mi camisa ajustada. No pareció ni inmutarse y de un tirón me la desgarro y quito rápidamente, mi ser se estremecía al sentir su cálido aliento, mientras que aquella energía que nos rodeaba parecía echar chispas más fuertes. Quede expuesta ante él solo con sujetador y el miro de una manera que me hizo temblar, pues la intensidad de su mirada me atravesada como una espada, una espada que se sentía extraordinariamente bien.

No aguantamos, nuestros cuerpos ardían a pesar de que las ventanas ya estuvieran forradas en escarcha y que el clima fuera tan helado que de haber estado así vestidos (o mas bien, NO vestidos) nos abríamos congelado en una situación normal. Pero ahora me sentía sofocada. Comencé a desabrocharle el pantalón, pero mis manos parecían torpes y al final termine por rompérselo sin querer. Mi sujetador parecía sobrar y Seth lucho por arrancármelo en medio de un ardiente beso que nos dejo sin oxigeno. Al final logro quitarlo, pero el pobre quedo destrozado en el proceso. Siempre pensé que sentiría vergüenza cuando un chico me viera desnuda por primera vez, pero Seth me miro de manera tan tierna, tan hermosa, que la electricidad que desprendíamos pareció superar las expectativas. Quería sentirme así de hermosa por todas partes y Seth parecía querer seguir explorando pues me quito la falda-pantalón con una habilidad que parecía recién adquirida. Cuando ambos ya estábamos desnudos la habitación pareció llenarse de música.

Una música deliciosa que parecía incitarnos a continuar y las chispas parecían desprender cargas positivas y negativas. Yo era las positivas y Seth las negativas y como si fuéramos imanes nuestros cuerpos se juntaban intensamente. El rose de su piel ardiente contra la mía se sentía tan extraordinariamente que al besarnos y acariciarnos con ansia y fervor se sentía una corriente que nos hacia temblar. Entre nuestros apasionados y desesperados besos nuestras lenguas se encontraban y se perdían fervientemente mientras jadeábamos con pasión. El me bajo del mesón de un tirón mientras acariciaba mi cintura y hasta aquel momento no note que yo seguía con los pies cubiertos, pero pronto dejo de ser así. Seth nos tiro al suelo y se arrastro hacia debajo de manera que beso mis pies como si fuese una diosa. Cuando el estuvo de nuevo sobre mi, decidí que el ya había hecho bastante trabajo así que di vuelta a la situación haciéndonos girar, de manera que fui yo la que quedo sobre él fui yo y mi mano descendió hasta que llegue a su parte mas intima que fue cuando el no pudo evitar gritar y yo lo acaricie con entusiasmo, pero el a pesar de estar tan encendido no parecía querer ceder así que comenzó a lamer y mordisquear mis pechos de manera que aquello se convirtió en un juego de poderes, pero algo paso con la energía que nos rodeaba, por que aunque todo mi ser clamaba por él, aquella intensidad que yo había creído imposible superar, supero todas nuestras expectativas y su energía y electrizad fueron tan intensas que tuvimos que dejar las caricias y pasar directo a la acción sin más juegos previos.

Cuando al final nuestros cuerpos se unieron hubo algo extraño, aquello no se sentía como una mujer pudiera describirlo, pues esta era una unión más intensa. Tan solo con que el estuviera dentro de mi sentía que mi alma y mi ser se juntaban con los suyos, algo que sentimos los dos, sus movimientos parecían hacer el proceso más duradero y placentero que jamás, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar, tan fuertemente que sangro. Cuando ya estábamos por terminar rose la gloria con los dedos, cuando al fin nuestro compromiso estuvo consumado y yo pertenecí a el en cuerpo y alma, así que como él a mi de la misma forma, el placer fue tan excesivo que las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis ojos. Cuando estallamos la corriente pareció crear un tornado que nos hizo gritar. No hubo remedio.

Cuando terminamos, nos observamos el uno al otro maravillados por lo que acababa de pasar.

La consumación de nuestro amor.

***Ensalada fría:**_** La ensalada frían es, válgase la redundancia, una ensalada que se sirve fría, que contiene papa, arveja, salchicha, zanahoria, habichuela y pollo desmechado. Generalmente se le agrega mayonesa.**_


	23. En verdad están dispuestos a todo

**DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAN DISPUESTOS A TODO**

Cuando nos sentimos listos para vestirnos (Seth tuvo que ponerse ropa de mi padre, pues su pantalón ya había pasado a la otra vida) esperamos a que llegaran mamá y la abuela, pero me sentía realmente ansiosa. Últimamente habían habido tantas calamidades que pareciera como si a cada segundo que pasase la probabilidad de que una nueva ocurriera, se hacia más alta. Y mi ansiedad parecía un mal indicio, además de que Seth estaba inquieto. No parecía ser solo impresión mía el sentir que algo iba mal. Así que en cuanto la tormenta se mermo un poco, decidimos salir de camino a la casa de los Cullen.

-Quisiera que me dieras oportunidad de algo- Me dijo Seth inesperadamente cuando salimos de casa.

-¿Y como de que se trataría?-Inquirí yo con tono calmo o intentando aparentarlo.

-Yo te he dejado cabalgar en mi lobo. Pero… ¿no podrías mostrarme tú la velocidad en la que corres? La verdad, me gustaría mucho poder experimentar ese nivel de adrenalina- Me causo risa su expresión de entusiasmo.

-Claro- No lo deje ni hablar cuando ya lo tenía sobre mi espalda. El tubo que luchar para poder amarrar bien sus piernas en mi cintura y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello. No quería ni imaginar lo gracioso que se vería el hecho de que yo, que era promedio, tuviera en la espalda un hombre joven enorme y musculoso.- ¿Estas bien agarrado?-Inquirí

-Eso creo- Dijo el quejándose y apretándose contra mi luchando por no caer. Yo reí suavemente y con mis manos acaricie su trasero y lo sujete para que no se deslizara o callera.

-Bien- Brame y eche a correr como enloquecida por el bosque. Era como una fantasma, como un espectro o una bala y pasaba tan rápido que los animales ni podían advertir de mi presencia. Sentí como Seth se comenzaba a deslizar y lo sujete y alce, pero seguía deslizándose y después de soltar un bufido en un rápido movimiento lo hice girar, sobre mí como eje, y lo alcé en mis brazos, alejado de mi cuerpo, soportando sus quien sabe cuantos kilos con mis brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Así era más fácil mantenerlo quieto. El tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello no duro mas de quince segundos antes de que llegáramos donde los Cullen.

Cuando lo deje en el suelo, el soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Dios, eso ha sido demasiado rápido!-Bramó con entusiasmo y orgullo, mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho. Yo le devolví el abrazo con entusiasmo y con algo de esfuerzo pude observar sobre su hombro la ventana del segundo piso de la casa Cullen, desde la cual todos nos observaban.

Aún estaba inquieta cuando me separe de Seth para entrar en la casa de Edward. Me sentí estupefacta al darme cuenta de que aunque estaba con Seth y sentía la presencia de Edward no me sentía más tranquila, como sucedía en todas las ocasiones. Me sentía demasiado inquieta y nerviosa y no sentía que pudiera llegar el momento en el que pudiera declarar que me sentía aliviada.

Estuve así todo el día aunque era bastante contradictorio pues estaba eufórica y consumada de felicidad al sentir a Seth completamente mío y ser suya completamente también.

Pronto descubrí la razón de aquello.

Todo el día estuvo inusualmente tranquilo, tanto que solo sirvió para inquietarme más, en una oportunidad, ya entrada la noche, Edward me llamo para que lo acompañara a la enorme biblioteca de su casa y yo, consiente de que el quería hacerme preguntas, acepte, pues quería desahogarme con alguien en quien confiara ciegamente. Seth me miro atentamente mientras subía las escaleras en compañía de Edward, pero fue obediente y se dejo tomar las medidas de Alice, quien planeaba la boda de Jacob y Renesmee, hasta aquel día no había notado lo sería que era su relación.

Mis manos temblaban cuando entramos a la biblioteca y el me pregunto en voz muy baja:

-¿Qué sucede?- Parecía alterado y tan nervioso como yo. Hasta aquel momento no había notado lo hermosa que era su voz.

-Siento que algo está mal y no logro descubrir que es.

-Yo sí- Respondió Edward con voz ominosa.

-¿A sí?-Inquirí perpleja.

-Recuerdas el mensaje que te dio aquel tipoestamos dispuestos a todo- cito el para refrescarme la memoria. Capte al vuelo lo que quería decirme.

-¿Crees que van a intentar hacernos daño?- pregunte atónita.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- Dijo el a la vez que a mi me llegaban unos olores de los cuales uno me resulto vagamente familiar, aunque no pude descifrarlos, pero pude escuchar claramente el sonido de los pies moviéndose a través de la hojarasca y también escuche lo que conversaban.

-Ha estas alturas ya deberá saber que vamos en camino- Comento una voz masculina indudablemente cautivante.

-No lo creó, hasta a mí me costaría a semejante distancia- Comento una mujer de voz sensual.

-No la subestimes Artemis, sabes muy bien sus capacidades y a demás es la reencarnación de la gran Aurora- Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. Era la del hombre que me había dicho que tenía cautivas a mi madre y a mi abuela. Me hinche de pura furia y corrí a toda velocidad al primer piso, no me tomo ni medio segundo, no, que digo, ni una milésima de segundo.

En la primera planta mi abuela, mi hermano y mi madre estaban tan bien alerta y los demás los observaban confusos, yo comencé a gritar, sin vocalizar bien, pero era obvio que al no ser ellos comunes, todos entendieron que era lo que graznaba.

-¡Viene para acá! ¡Y no viene solo, el hijo de puta!- Estaba tan enfurecida que no me importo que seguramente el también escuchara lo que yo gritaba en medio de aquel aquelarre alerta.

-Deberían permanecer en la retaguardia-Grazno mi hermano con voz grave y seductora. A pesar de estar tan enfurecida una parte de mi se pregunto por que hasta ahora comenzaba a notar aquellas modulaciones de la voz o a observar y oler mejor las cosas.

-¡Sueña chico, está pelea no nos la perdemos!- No pensé que Emmett pudiera ser insolente en uno situación tan grave.

-¡Eso, eso!- Corroboro Paul con tono amenazante, no me lo podía creer, sentí el impulso de abofetearlos a ambos. Pero la abuela tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¿Acaso están dementes? ¿No entienden lo delicado de la situación?- inquirió- Claro, no se puede esperar mucho de una bestia y de un chupasangres- Gruñó mientras los señalaba despectivamente- Si se meten solo van a estorbar, harían mas bien, si se mantienen en la retaguardia- Observo a Leah y a Seth quienes parecían a punto de objetar- Y ustedes nisiquiera se les ocurra entrometerse, por que si aman tanto a mis nietos como dicen, no se pondrán en peligro para angustiarlos y de paso distraerlos y estorbarles mientras luchan. Ellos no podrán concentrarse a fondo si ustedes o cualquier otro- dijo mientras observaba a todos los presentes- se entrometen, pues tendríamos que detenernos a protegerlos y no podríamos participar efectivamente en la pelea. ¿Han entendido?- Todos guardaron silencio ante la severidad de su voz, la abuela nunca había sido más temible.

Todos atravesamos la puerta y salimos a la oscuridad. Sin embargo yo veía claramente y estaba segura de que también los demás, la noche era a un más bonita que el día. Pues le agregaba a todo hermosos y relucientes colores, yo empecé a arrepentirme de no tener ropa de lucha, tenía puesta una camisa de color verde claro y un saco blanco ajustado encima, con una falda caqui larga y suelta que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, las botas que tenia puestas eran cafés y tenían algo de algodón en las puntas superiores y eran de cremallera, mi cabello estaba suelto. Mientras que los demás aun tenían su ropa de batalla. Rechiné los dientes. Los demás permanecieron al margen, sin embargo en posición de ataque y todos los hombres lobo se transformaron. Entonces los escuche y dije:

-Estén preparados.

Llegaron de manera fantasmal y llenos de una belleza sobrenatural que dejaba aturdidos hasta a los más expertos. Sus rostros eran salvajes, pero sus ojos eran calculadores y sin embargo fríos. Corrían casi tan rápido como yo y sus pasos eran tan agiles y calculados que daban la impresión de levitar. Como ángeles destructores, unos bellísimos ángeles destructores. En medio de ellos, iba el que parecía ser el líder, parecía el mayor y sin embargo el más guapo de todos y a lenguas se notaba que era su líder indiscutido. Ese debía ser el maldito que había tenido cautivas a las partes más importantes de mi familia y muy seguramente el culpable del asesinato de mi padre. Era atrevido al traer solo dos acompañantes. En verdad están dispuestos a todo- pensé yo, sorprendida por su evidente descaro.

**SI, ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A TODO-**dijo el maldito ese, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Como describir como me impacto su voz, su olor o su presencia, había algo casi familiar en el y sin embargo aunque no lo podía localizar en mis recuerdos todo el resultaba familiar. Debería tener la edad de la abuela o tal vez era incluso mayor, pero al igual que ella tenía un cuerpazo y daba la impresión de ser muy sano para su edad. Supuse que era algo común en los sacerdotes. Todo el resultaba atractivo, aunque fuera evidentemente que era un hombre muy mayor. Y Sin embargo era increíblemente atractivo. Más atractivo que cualquier otro ser humano que existiera. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y rizado, bien podía ser su mejor o peor rasgo según se viera, pues en vez de peinarlo como haría cualquiera el los dejaba caer libremente sobre su rostro como un pintor o bohemio de finales del siglo XVIII o principios del siglo IXX, su piel era del mismo tono que la mía, era alto tanto como Emmett y sus ojos eran cafés y muy hermosos, era musculoso (no de manera exagerada, sino de manera perfecta para su contextura), caminaba con garbo y todo el desprendía autoridad.

Junto a él venía una castaña preciosa, de curvas bastante pronunciadas que eran bastante obvias con su ropa apretada, ella tampoco parecía, al igual que yo, vestida para una lucha. Su piel era blanca y tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y poseía unos ojos verdes cautivantes e hipnotizantes que dejarían tarado a cualquiera. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos ante tal hermosura. Y sus pasos eran tan gráciles como los de la abuela, quizás casi igual de gráciles a los míos. Tendría unos diecinueve.

También venía un rubio de ojos azules bastantes bonitos, de piel blanca y perfecta que parecía totalmente suave al tacto y bien cuidada. Su cabello era liso y lo llevaba en punta, un peinado bastante juvenil, pero supongo que le quedaba bien, parecía de mi edad, se notaba a lenguas que era el más joven. Caminaba con garbo al igual que los otros, pero había bastante salvaje en su fachada y sus labios eran tan carnosos y bonitos que serían la envidia de cualquier muchacha. Era alto, pero estaba lejos de ser tan alto como su líder. Tal vez sería igual de alto a Edward, quizás unos dos o tres centímetros más. Quede estupefacta ante tanta belleza. Todos ellos, tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez, eran la gama de la belleza. Podía que la abuela fuera atractiva, que mi madre fuera hermosa, que mi hermano fuera guapo y que yo fuera bonita, pero jamás podríamos superarlos en belleza, tal vez igualarlos, pero jamás superarlos. Pero los Cullen parados a nuestro lado y frente a ellos parecían de belleza insignificante, ante tanta perfección junta.

No podíamos superarlos en belleza, solo igualarlos, pero tal ves pudiéramos ganarles en lucha.

Quizá hubiera una posibilidad.


	24. El karma es una perra

**EL KARMA ES UNA PERRA**

**T**odos adoptamos, de manera instintiva, posición de ataque. Me rechinaban los dientes y aquella fuerza de dios corría por mis venas y músculos en total libertad. Los rugidos de los lobos eran audibles y el siseo de los vampiros sonaba como el de un abre latas, era todo un conjunto de sonidos que desentonaban con los que hacían los animales a lo lejos, ignorantes de la destrucción que se avecinaba.

-Cuanto gusto me da verte de nuevo, helena- Hablo el anciano ese con su voz de ángel.

-Muy bien, hasta que decidiste acabar con la vida de mi hijo, Benjamín- ¿La abuela sabía el nombre del tipejo ese? Quise voltear a mirarla, pero tenía que permanecer alerta.

-_Nuestro_ hijo, querida- Aquello fue totalmente inesperado, pero solo hizo que me hinchara más de furia.

-¿Qué?- Mi voz sonó violenta y amenazante cuando lo observe fijamente al rostro con furia, el me observo con curiosidad.

-¿No lo sabias, querida nieta mía?- Y cuando termino esa frase se materializo frente a mi ante mi atenta mirada y me acaricio el rostro con suavidad, pero aquello no duro nada, absolutamente nada, pues de inmediato agarre su mano y la apreté tan fuerte que se le puso morada.

-Más te vale alejarte de mi, si no quieres que te la arranque-Gruñí, estaba tan furiosa que comencé a ver rojo.

-No le harías algo así a tu abuelo querida- Ese maldito anciano se estaba buscando una muerte pendeja. Pero acepte el reto. De un buen impulso mi pierna choco contra su rostro y al instante el tipejo ese estaba tirado en el suelo a diez metros de mí. Me reí con descaro y malicia.

Escuche claramente como la abuela contenía la respiración, no comprendí la razón hasta que el tipejo se levanto como un torbellino y a la velocidad de una bala los tres ángeles destructores se abalanzaron contra mi familia y yo.

Entramos en acción al instante, mi abuela y mi madre se abalanzaron contra la castaña sexy y con la fuerza de un tanque chocaron contra su cuerpo que se resistió a caer. La lucha comenzó de manera severa, pero no preste mucha atención pues aquello lo vi solo con mi visión periférica, pues mi verdadera atención estaba centrada en el vejete angelical que se me lanzo encima. Su cuerpo choco contra el mío con una fuerza demoledora, pero no fue nada para mí, con mi mano de acero lo agarre por el pescuezo y lo levante del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras apretaba su cuello con fuerza, el trato sin éxito de liberarse de mi agarre pues comenzaba a ponerse morado y yo me reí con cinismo, mientras veía como mi hermano le daba la puñalada final al rubio y mi abuela y mi madre decapitaban a la castaña ,la sangre corrió por el suelo como un río. Ni me preocupe, apreté un poco mas el cuello del tarado ese y su cuello, literalmente aquello se sintió como apretar un trozo de mantequilla. Pronto todos estuvieron muertos.

Me costo creer que hubiera sido tan fácil y con expresión insatisfecha mire a mi familia que sudaba a cantaros, a mi la pelea se me hizo muy fácil, pero ellos parecían agotados ¿Por qué sería? No entendía como podía ser que ese tipo tan débil fuera familiar mío y hubiera matado a su propio hijo ¿Por qué mi abuela se abría metida con semejante tipo? Y en todo caso, ¿Por qué esta vez el tipo no nos dejo inconscientes a todos?

Como siempre, Edward tenía la respuesta.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala de estar de los Cullen después de purificar (de mala gana) los cuerpos de aquellos sacerdotes sádicos y asesinos.

-Todo se debió a que ustedes- declaro Edward, mientras nos señalaba a mi madre, mi hermano, mi abuela y yo- fortalecieron el escudo de Bella de manera inconsciente con su energía espiritual- aquello fue desconcertante- la última vez- Explico Edward refiriéndose a la vez que nos quedamos inconscientes- Bella no estaba preparada para una invasión de ese calibre- la mencionada continuo con la explicación remplazando a su marido- pero esta vez si me prepare y no lo habría logrado sin ustedes, estuve ensayando mucho para poder moldear el escudo a mi antojo, pero lo logre. Y con el pude modelar cada una de sus figuras, de modo que no importaba lo mucho que se movieran, ustedes permanecían dentro de mi escudo invisible, mientras que sus atacantes permanecían ajenos a ello. El vejete ese no se habría acercado tanto de haber sabido que el chico no había podido traspasar mi escudo, por lo que se sorprendió mucho de que no te hubieras desmayado antes de agarrarlo por el cuello, pues, el sabía que si era agarrado entre tus manos- me miro fijamente- estaba muerto. No tuvo tiempo ni de protestar antes de que lo mataras.

-Sigo pensando que ha sido demasiado fácil - Exclame. Todos me fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bueno, no todos tenemos tus ventajas- Alego mi hermano sudando a mares, mientras Leah le masajeaba la espalda, mirándolo con un amor desmedido. El la beso con dulzura.

-Como sea- intervino mamá-¿Nos puede explicar señora helena como es eso de que ese tipejo era el padre de mi marido?- mi madre tenía tono de amargura.

La abuela miro a la nada con ojos vacios e inexpresivos.

-Él no solía ser así-explico con voz pesarosa- era el hombre más maravilloso y apuesto que pudo haber existido y era tan benévolo como Carlisle- el mencionado se sobresaltó al ser tomado con la guardia baja-nos gustábamos mucho, pero nada más, no estaba en nuestros planes tener un hijo, pero algo le ocurrió para convertirlo en el monstruo que se volvió. Maxiné, era el nombre de su madre- su voz se lleno de resentimiento al mencionar aquel nombre- y era incluso más guapa que él- aquello me tomo totalmente desprevenida ¿pudo haber alguien tan hermosa?- era una sacerdotisa muy hermosa, tanto, que podía haber sido tomada por una diosa. Pero tenía sentimientos impropios y grotescos hacia su propio hijo, se sentía atraída por él, del mismo modo que yo me sentía por él- aquello fue repulsivo.

-¿Un incesto?- Pregunto la bondadosa Esme sin creérselo- Ese debe ser el peor de los pecados.

Los demás asentimos, dándole la razón.

-Si, así es- coincidió mi abuelita- El permaneció ajeno a este hecho durante un tiempo, y por consiguiente salió conmigo durante un tiempo, fue solo un noviazgo sin importancia, no nos amábamos, pero nos queríamos lo suficiente como para tener juntos nuestra primera vez-me sonroje ante la mención de aquello. Seth y yo cruzamos una discreta mirada.- Pero no contábamos con que quedara embarazada, aquello fue alrededor de 1419 y…- la interrumpí bruscamente.

-Espera, espera ¿qué?- Estaba perpleja ¿acaso la abuela no tenía sesenta y siete años? ¿Qué edad tenía entonces? á río de manera traviesa ante mi estupor.

-Cariño, no somos tan jóvenes como crees- declaro con sinceridad.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunté pasmada.

-Bueno, cuando perdemos la virginidad se nota de manera clara los meses siguientes, Pues los tres meses siguientes maduramos cinco años más y todo termina- explico- No se si estoy siendo clara- dijo con pesar- Me pondré como ejemplo:

-Perdí la virginidad a los veintidós y tengo la apariencia de una mujer de veintisiete, aunque aquello fue hace quinientos setenta y ocho años- me atragante con mi propia saliva.

-¡¿Tienes seiscientos años?- Estaba atónita, que digo, estaba más que atónita. Tendrían que inventar una nueva palabra para semejante nivel de estupor y sorpresa.

-Ajá-dijo mientras asentía- Cuando pierdas tu virginidad- _si supiera- pensé con culpa_- en unos pocos meses tendrás la apariencia de ser cinco años mayor de lo que seas en aquel momento y luego permanecerás así por toda la eternidad.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedo ser la reencarnación de aurora si se suponía que ella debería seguir viva?- inquirí.

-Aurora se suicido cuando mataron a Karichi, su marido- explico mi hermano- Podemos vivir toda la eternidad si tenemos cuidado, pero podemos ser asesinados al igual que todos.

No hice más preguntas, solo dije: -Continua abuela.

Ella sonrió—Aquello fue alrededor de 1419- repitió- y al quedar yo embarazada el dijo que respondería y que formaríamos una familia. Pero su madre no toleraría aquello e hizo un trato con Nader, un sacerdote exiliado que utilizaba energía espiritual maligna y con aquella energía hechizo a su hijo para convertirlo en su marido, y mato a cualquiera que los criticase. Tu abuelo me dejo y yo, exiliada y dolorida tuve a mi hijo en total soledad, Heimi sabe, por descontado, que nació el mismo año que mi hijo y que yo me case solo hace unos cuantos años antes de que tu nacieras y siempre fui cuidadosa para que tu verdadero abuelo nunca nos encontrara, pues había escuchado que Nader y su madre se habían asesinado el uno al otro en un combate y que el se había vuelto un maldito desgraciado y que deseaba acabar con su línea de sangre, para ser el único cuya sangre santificada por Aurora siguiera con vida.-me confundí- Tú- declaro mi abuela mirándome- eres descendiente directa de Aurora, pues Braulio, el padre biológico de Benjamín, era el hijo de Aurora y Karichi y su mujer lo mató para poder estar con su hijo- aquello fue lo más repulsivo que pude escuchar. Matar a tu marido para casarte con tu hijo ¿Qué maldita sería capaz de semejante maldad? Solo esa tal Máxine que lastimosamente era mi bisabuela- Tu abuelo postizo murió por causa natural y conoció siempre la historia.- con aquello la abuela finalizo su historia.

-Lo siento- Dije yo. _El karma es una perra- Comento una voz en mi mente haciendo referencia a que la tal Maxiné mi bisabuela había muerto por su propio pecado._ _Y lo mismo el tal Benjamín mi abuelo que en medio de su obsesión por ser el sucesor de la sangre de Aurora, quiso matarme y no lo logro._

-No importa, pues de ahora en adelante viviremos en paz.-Todos sonreímos ante esta respuesta.

Es verdad. Ya todo había terminado.


	25. EPILOGO: LA BODA

**EPILOGO: LA BODA**

Era la primera vez que venía a la península de Olympic. Pasamos por Forks, en aquella localidad siempre llovía, con algunas increíbles excepciones y visitamos a Charlie, el padre de Bella y a su mujer Sue mi suegra y por ironía también suegra de mi hermano. Era una mujer ya anciana al igual que su marido, pero ambos eran sumamente amables. Pero solo fue de paso, pues no era allí donde nos dirigíamos. Nos dirigíamos a la Push, el hogar de mi futuro esposo y, también el de sus hermanos y el de los novios Renesmee y Jacob, quienes eran la principal razón de ir a aquel sitio. Pues iba a ser su boda. Hace poco había obtenido información del tratado, por lo cual, los Cullen solo podían entrar aquel día, pues Jacob, el legitimo Alfa, había permitido que ingresaran para contemplar la boda. Después de todo, eran la familia de su esposa y su mejor amiga (Bella) era una Cullen.

-Quédate quieta Leah- Gruño Alice luchando por mantener quieta a la loba que se estaba resistiendo a ser peinada por la vampira.

-¡Suéltame Alice, te digo que llevare mi cabello suelto como siempre!- Rugía la otra irritada, luchando por liberarse.

Rosalie, mi peluquera, rio divertida y yo coree sus risas.- Leah- intervine cuando calme mis risas- deberías dejarte arreglar ¿acaso no quieres estar guapa para mi hermano?- le pregunte. Ella detuvo su lucha y pareció pensárselo por un segundo. Luego suspiro con derrota y dijo:

-Adelante, puedes utilizarme como a tus barbies Alice- Su voz sonaba pesarosa.

Yo me levante y me observe en el espejo, deslumbrada.

Había terminado la escuela hace unos pocos meses y mi apariencia había cambiado hasta hacerme parecer de veinte años. Estaba más alta y mis curvas eran más evidentes, mi cabello estaba más largo y mi rostro más ovalado. En resumen, ahora toda yo era más esbelta. Tanto, que me atrevería a decir que me veía más guapa que la castaña que acompañaba a mi abuelo en la última batalla. Aquella ángel destructora.

Pero no por eso me mire deslumbrada al espejo, sino por lo hermosa que me había dejado Rosalie.

Me había hecho un elegante moño de cabello completo que dejaba caer unos cuantos rizos perfectamente hechos y me había puesto unas cuantas rositas blancas y verdes de las que utilizan en las peluquerías y mi cabello brillaba con escarcha, estrellas y lunas, pues, el gel que había utilizado Rosalie para mantenerme el cabello en su lugar era de esos que vienen en potes con dibujos de muñecas, el único cabello que me caía libre era mi mechón de cabello alisado que estaba aun lado de mi rostro.

El vestido que Alice había elegido para mi era perfecto. Mi traje de seda era un vestido de color verde oscuro (casi negro) de strapless que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, el vestido era ajustado en la parte de debajo del busto hasta la cintura y luego caía libre y terminaba en puntas. Brillaba, pues tenía una poca cantidad de escarcha, que estaba en la cantidad justa para no parecer exagerada, mis piernas morenas se veían esbeltas con aquel vestido. Tenía unas sandalias altas de color negro que se amarraban con tiras.

Rosalie me había maquillado con una poca cantidad de sombras color verde claro, algo de rímel y un brillo para labios de color cereza. Algo muy natural, pero favorecedor. Mis pendientes, pulsera y gargantilla eran de diamantes (un regalo de Bella) últimamente éramos muy amigas, incluso Leah empezaba a llevársela bien con los Cullen.

-Te vez genial- me halago Leah, mientras yo la miraba asombrada. Su traje era de color negro, de seda y al igual que el mío con la cantidad justa de escarcha, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y era ajustado de manera que sus curvas se resaltaban, era de tiras y tenía un pequeño escote en forma de u al frente, su cabello corto tenía una balaca de trenza y varios rizos que se mezclaban con los pocos cabello lizos que Alice había decidido no rizar. Sus pestañas, como plumeros, estaban perfectamente peinadas y sus labios tenían un labial color melocotón. Su piel rojiza brillaba de manera espectacular.

Ambas miramos a la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche, cuando el fortachón de Emmett se encaramo en ella de un salto afuera de la antigua casa Cullen.

-Es hora de ir a la boda chicas- Declaró para saltar de nuevo. Todas soltamos una risita.

Alice y Rosalie, quienes tenían unos trajes muy a la moda, de seda, cortos, ajustados y muy favorecedores saltaron por la ventana y yo como gentil que soy me acuclille:

-Sube a mi espalda Leah.- le pedí. Ella me miro confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, iremos todos corriendo y tu no entraras en fase, pues cuando volvieras a la normalidad estarías despeinada. Así que te cargare- le explique- ¿O prefieres que te carguen Alice o Rosalie?-inquirí.

-Olvídalo, prefiero que seas tú. Puede que sean buenas chicas, pero su olor me sigue quemando la nariz- reí ante su ocurrencia, mientras la sujetaba contra mi espalda cuando se encaramo con cuidado. Le sujete las piernas y me levante, ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y luego salte por la ventana. En cuanto salí me percate de que solo estaban Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Y los demás?- Confundida, mire alrededor.

-Ya se han ido- explico Alice.

-Si, ustedes son muy demoradas chicas.-Bromeo Rosalie.

-Vamos- Dijo Leah emocionada.

Todas echamos a correr, yo iba a la cabeza y las otras me seguían. Llegamos a la Push en un parpadeo. Los demás nos esperaban en la playa.

Me quede estupefacta.

Aquel sitio se veía muy bonito. Nessie estaba preciosa, parecía una reina y Jacob un príncipe. Renesmee era una caperucita roja que hoy había decidió vestirse de blanco. En medio de aquello pude ver una playa de arena opaca y unas aguas grises que eran alumbradas por un firmamento lleno de impresionantes estrellas y una fogata enorme que lanzaba lenguas de fuego de color naranja intenso mezclado con azul. Debía ser por la sal del agua del mar. La madera debió estar algo mojada. Había una gran cantidad de troncos a cada lado de un caminito que había sido hecho con pétalos de rosas blancas. Y la hoguera se encontraba al final del camino y tras de ella un altar hecho de madera y hojas que parecía bastante estable. Había un hombre en silla de ruedas detrás de la hoguera. Tenías un rostro que reflejaba autoridad y a pesar de estar en aquella silla de ruedas se notaba su evidente grandeza. Su melena caía a ambos lados de su rostro como cortinas negras y su piel rojiza tenia un aspecto deslumbrante a la luz de la hoguera.

Pronto hubo varias personas allí, era obvio que varios eran lobos, había bastantes humanos y una limitada cantidad de vampiros que jamás había visto. Algunos con ojos dorados quienes según Bella eran: Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Eliazar y Carmen, los integrantes del clan Denali. También estaban unas más enormes y salvajes que ella describió como las amazonas: Zafrina, Senna y Karichi. Y por último, en primera fila había una vampira llamada Huilen y a su lado, estaba Nahuel. Leah tomo de su tiempo para contarme la historia.

-Nahuel tiene varias hermanas, pero ninguna de ellas podía ser una pareja para él- me explicó ella mientras tomábamos unas piñas coladas- su padre creo a las primeras semivampiras que hubo, así como Nessie ninguna de ellas era ponzoñosa, pero cuando se apareo con la madre de Nahuel no espero que naciera un varón y mucho menos que ese varón fuera ponzoñoso. La madre de Nahuel lo amo, aunque él, al igual que Nessie con Bella, la estuviera matando durante el embarazo. La hermana de Pire, la madre de Nahuel, es Huilen, la que esta sentada junto a él- los señalo- y ella amaba mucho a su hermana, sabían que cuando sus padres descubrieran que Pire estaba embarazada tratarían de matarlo y a ella con él, pues resultaba obvio que el bebé resultaba de un súcubo. Huilen la acompaño a lo más profundo del bosque, donde busco en vano al padre de su hijo. La cuido y casó para ella cuando le fallaron las fuerzas, Pire comía la carne cruda y bebía la sangre de las presas por lo que se confirmo lo que ella sospechaba. Huilen albergaba la esperanza de salvarle la vida a Pire, antes de matar al monstruo. Pero como te dije, Pire amaba a su hijo- el rostro de Leah se transformo en dolor, tal ves sentía pesar por Nahuel-Lo llamo Nahuel, en honor al gran felino de la selva, pues su nombre significa puma. La criatura era más fuerte entre más crecía, le rompió los huesos, y aun así, ella lo adoraba.

``Huilen no logro salvar a Pire. El niño se abrió paso desde el vientre para salir. Ella murió desangrada enseguida, pero no dejo de pedirle a Huilen que se hiciera cargo de Nahuel. Fue el último deseo de su amada hermana y por eso acepto, pero el la mordió cuando intentaba sacarlo del cuerpo de su hermana. Ella se alejo tropezando, pues el dolor era insoportable. No llego demasiado lejos y se escondió en la selva para morir. El niño recién nacido gateo, la encontró y espero. Cuando despertó como una inmortal el estaba a su lado, dormido. Ella lo crió y cazaron en los poblados cercanos a la selva donde vivían, Nahuel nunca pudo conocer a otros niños.

``Cuando los vulturi vinieron a por Nessie- me recordó Leah, pues Edward ya me había contado la historia- fue cuando aparecieron Nahuel y Huilen – me recordó de nuevo—Tu ya sabes el resto por lo que no me extenderé- agito su mano para decir que no repetiría lo que yo ya sabía, que sino fuera por que Alice consiguió traer a Nahuel se hubiera desatado una batalla y bla,bla,bla.- Bueno, al Jake estar imprimado de Nessie y al ser su vinculo tan fuerte, creo que siempre fue obvio con quien se iba a quedar ella. Pero Nahuel siempre la visitaba y estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Se querían mucho y fue casi la misma historia del trió amoroso de Bella, Jacob y Edward, como sabrás- Si, Seth me había contado la historia, me compungí al pensar en lo que había sufrido Jake antes de imprimarse de Nessie y lo que sufría aun Nahuel-Ella también amaba a Nahuel, pero amaba más a Jake y sabía sin quien no podría vivir. Además, ella sabía que al estar Jacob imprimado de ella, si ella no lo aceptaba el sufriría para siempre, lo cuál era obvio pues Jacob siempre la ha amado y cuidado desde que era una bebé. Nessie sufrió y sufre mucho sabiendo que Nahuel es infeliz, ella lo ama, pero no más que a Jacob y por eso eligió a este. Pero Nahuel aun la ama y no quiero ni imaginar lo doloroso que resultara para él estar aquí- Leah sonó compungida al terminar su historia.

-Pobre Nahuel- dije.

-Ni lo digas, su vida no ha sido nada fácil- coincidió ella.

En ese momento llego Jasper.

-Sera mejor que vayan chicas, la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar- dijo mientras nos ofrecía sus brazos para guiarnos. Leah y yo lo aceptamos y fuimos con él a la ceremonia.

Seth me esperaba allí y su angelical rostro se ilumino al verme y estuve segura que el mío también. Corrí a su lado y lo bese en cuanto estuvo junto a mí. Nos sentamos al lado de los demás cuando inicio la ceremonia. Jacob y Nessie se veían muy bien juntos

- Queridos hermanos y amigos – Dijo Billy con tono majestuoso -, estamos reunidos frente a esta hoguera para dar paso al nacimiento de algo nuevo y maravilloso – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se oyó el chasquido del fuego -. Desde el principio de los tiempos, todos los elementos de la tierra, el aire y el agua han tenido y tienen un ciclo. Con el sol como testigo y símbolo – alzó la mano para señalar el astro rey, que ya empezaba a ocultarse en el mar -, hoy se cierra uno para dar comienzo a otro más hermoso y prodigioso. Jacob y Renesmee van a unir sus vidas en un vínculo eterno que los unirá para siempre, en medio de su inmortalidad.

``Estamos orgullosos de ser parte de la ceremonia de consumación de su amor y todos estamos felices de acompañarlos en su travesía- Billy sonrió al hablar- Jacob- dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo- ¿aceptas a Renesmee Cullen en alma y espíritu para consumar su vinculo y protegerla en la enfermedad, riqueza y amarla por siempre?- inquirió, a Jacob se le ilumino el rostro al contestar- Si, acepto.

``Renesmee Cullen ¿aceptas a Jacob Black para consumar su vinculo eterno y ser su esposa y amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los acompañe a su segunda travesía?- inquirió el, no pude evitar pensar en que los quleutes tenían la razón al saber que ni la muerte puede separar a unas almas gemelas, Nessie sonrió al contestar- Acepto.- Puedes besar a tu esposa- le dijo Billy a Jacob que se lanzo de inmediato a besar con fervor a su esposa. Todos estallamos en aplausos, pero no pude evitar que mi mirada viajase a Nahuel, al separarse de Jacob, Nessie compartió una significativa mirada con su marido y este asintió. Ella se dirigió a Nahuel y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a un sitio más privado. Active el oído para escuchar su conversación, mientras Seth y yo nos dirigíamos a la playa para bailar aquella hipnotizante música india.

``No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí- dijo Renesmee con voz torturada y culpable.- No podía faltar a la boda de mi mejor amiga- dijo el con un acento muy parecido al mío, resultaba obvio que era de Sudamérica, su voz era preciosa.- Siento tanto hacerte pasar por esto- sollozo ella, mientras, al ver con mi visión perifriferica, lo abrazaba. El la estrecho fuertemente contra sí, mientras olía su cabello y ella lloraba.- No quiero que llores en tu boda- Todos lloran en las bodas- le rebatió ella con voz ahogada.- Te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo él- Yo también te amo y deseo que encuentres a la chica correcta, aunque pueda llegar a ser mi hija- bromeo ella citando la historia de su familia, el se río- Tal ves- bromeo el. Entonces se observaron el rostro con amor, me dolió mucho ver que a veces aunque unas personas se amen, no estén destinadas a estar juntas. Entonces acercaron sus rostros y se dieron su primer y ultimo beso. Aquello no me molesto. Yo guardaría el secreto, así como ellos lo harían. Se merecían aquel beso. Cuando se separaron ella lo abrazo y dijo- Adiós- se alejo y el la observo con pesar antes de que unas lagrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Decidí no husmear más.

-¿Encentrara Nahuel el verdadero amor?-le pregunte a Seth mientras lo abrazaba. El me observo y al ver mi pesar dijo:

-Claro que lo hará, tiene una larga vida para hacerlo- sonrió y yo sonreí. Creería en Seth.

-Y al igual que nosotros estará con ella para siempre- prometí.

El me observo directamente al rostro con sus preciosos ojos negros.

-Para siempre-cito y me dio el beso con el que sello nuestra eternidad.

El beso que confirmaba nuestro amor y nuestra eternidad juntos.

**FIN.**

**He citado a Nahuel, pues, mi próxima historia tratara sobre Nahuel y su pareja. Va a ser muy bonita. En ella Lorena estará casada con Seth y Leah y Stiguar seguirán juntos. Jacob y Renesmee también estarán casados. Sera muy buena, espero que puedan leerla.**


End file.
